M:I:N:E
by Eternal-DreamWriter
Summary: Hinamori Momo, young yet independent girl who owns a small cafe meets a mysterious handsome white-haired man. Through misunderstanding, love, and life, will they admit their feelings for each other? Writer's Block/Evil Plot Bunnies WARNING! Very romancy and mushy... OOC
1. Prologue::Momoiro Cafe

**Prologue/Warning!**

Ok... This story is Romance... Like literally of sweet and mushy and all lovey-dovey... So whoever dislike that sort of thing... the door is just for you to walk out :) Or whoever doesn't support HitsuHina (ToshiroxMomo) A fan pairing from anime called Bleach. I just think its kinda of a cute couple so I made randomly this story. So yeah... Enjoy :)

_It only opens in winter time and spring time, no one knows why_

_but it was mysterious yet it was filled with warmth and love_

_Just around the glorious dress shop_

_Turn corner to the left, past the delicious smelling bakery_

_And walk straight through the sidewalk crowd with people day and night, go past the colorful and beautiful flower shop_

_On the middle of the two tall building's_

_There you'll see a small down stairs, connecting to a mysterious door_

_It was a old style door but decorated with shiny glass ornaments_

_On the side there is a small sign..._

_"Momoiro Cafe"_

* * *

><p>The pure snow fell gently on the ground, the beautiful curved snow flakes danced around the early mourning sky, A frozen tree formed into a beautiful crystal tree by the mourning light. Somewhere around the Karakura town a small cafe opened with petite girl thinking of the new recipes inside her head and at the same time a young-boy was working early on the mourning surrounded by the flashes of camera everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POv<strong>

The cold wind brushed against the small window making a rattling sound, a petite girl tapped her pencil on her blank note pad. _Hm... chocolate cake deluxe? strawberry tart? peach icecream? _This petite girl is Hinamori Momo, a cheerul and a kind-hearted girl who is thinking about a new recipe for her cafe called "Momoiro cafe" which she is planning to open it in 2 or 3 weeks. A small yet a wonderful cafe was made by her parents, three of them often made a various sweets for the customers but that was 10 years ago and now Momo was alone, a terrible accident occured while they were planning to go to a first-time beach. They were excited but it ended like a split second when the car's wheel punked and... Momo shook her head widely trying not to think the moment of her parents death.

"I have to take care of the cafe best as I could!" smiled Momo with a confident smile on her cute face but slowly her smile turned into tired one.

"But... its so hard to do when you have another job...a big one too..." sighed Momo and her phone rang. _Speak of the devil _thought Momo and opened her peach-colored phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi~ How are you doing~" a cheerful voice was heard from the phone and Momo smiled.

"Hi Miss Kanda, how are you?" said Momo and she almost giggled when she heard a loud groan from the phone.

"Really? Momo really? I told you to call me Renee! it makes me feel old and Im only year older than you!" said Renee

"I know, I know I was just joking~ so what's up~?" asked Momo still tapping her pencil against her note pad.

"Oh! I totally forgot about it! today we'll be taking photo shots, fashion show, fashion photo shoot design, and the lists go on and on" said Renee and Momo heard a faint of papers shuffling around from the phone. Momo sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Okay, can you pick me up?" asked Momo

"Eh~ but Im too la-"

"I don't care, pick me up at 1:00 pm, and don't you dare use a excuse of being lazy okay?" said Momo and laughed when she heard Renee mumbling "Fine... geesh.."

"Okay see ya!" said Momo and hung up, Yes Hinamori Momo is the owner of a simple, normal cafe and... her secret identity is a No. 1 top idol, and newest popular fashion designer.

"Well, better go to the grocery for my new recipe! Um... lets see.. chocolate , strawberries, vanilla, and stuff!" said Momo smiling at her thought of making her own sweets one day and tied her silky hair into a cute high-ponytail and locked the cafe door decorated by a beautiful glass ornaments and small cute sign reading "Momoiro cafe". _And don't forget to buy a little cute bell for the door Momo! _Momo reminded herself smiling and went up the stairs between the two tall elegant building and took off to the grocery reminding herself what to buy while she headed to the store.

Profile **#1**:

Name: Hinamori Momo

Nickname: Peachy or Momoka during her secret identity job

Age: 16

Birthday: June, 3, 19xx

Appearance: Different shades of beautiful silky brown hair, a warm chocolate eye's, she has a petite yet model-like figure and a heart-shaped face, skinny slim legs, fair skinned, pink peachy lips and cheek. Like adorable yet beautiful fragile doll

School: Planning to move to Karakura high school soon in 1st year

Job: Owns a small cafe which is quite popular but only opens in winter and spring for her own reason, her secret job is Famous idol, and the newest popular japanese teenage fashion designer.

Personality: Cheerful, Caring, Everyone will like her because of her radiating cuteness and honesty.

Family: None but she thinks her manager and a worker of the cafe she owns Renee Kanda like her big sister.

Profile **#2**:

Name: Renee Kanda (her real name is Renee Neverwinter but she likes to call herself "Kanda" than "Neverwinter" )

Nickname: Yuu's soon-to-be-wife (Momo sometimes calls her that during the job to tease her)

Age: 17

Birthday: January, 15, 19xx

Appearance: Straight'ish Brunette hair with swirly bangs on her side, Brownish eye's, tall height, slender long legs, Mostly cuter than most of the girls

School: She is Genius and graduate high school already but planning to go with Momo again but in 2nd year if she can.

Job: waitress of Momoiro cafe, Manager of Momo's secret identity job

Personality: Selfish, Lazy, but very dependable and trustable person

Family: Ashelle Neverwinter (sister) Shuuhei Neverwinter (brother) Yuu Kanda (soon-to-be-husband)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~::~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The flashes of camera was shot toward a young looking man who looked around age 16, he had a beautiful spiky white hair, with bright turquoise eye's flashing bright with every camera flashes. He made various and different poses on every flash, the female staff watched him as if he is the god of hotness or something and they were blushing madly but they groan in disappointment when the photo shooting was now over.

"Ok! that's it for today! Great job out there Shiro-chan!" yelled a another white haired man but had a longer hair with cheerful aura around him and patted the smaller one's head.

"Get your hand away from me Mr. Hitsugaya and don't call me Shiro-chan..." growled a white-haired boy and smacked the taller man's hand away with his hand.

"Awww~ why not? come on Toshiro! you need to lighten up a little! and don't call me that! call me Uncle Jushiro~!" whined Jushiro but a boy so-called Toshiro swatted Jushiro's hand away and glared playfully toward the man. Hitsugaya Jushiro is a one of the famous director of popular movie called "Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion", and directed many many movies, created a anime called Bleach, also a uncle of Toshiro.

"Shut up Uncle Jushiro, I better go to school now" said Hitsugaya Toshiro who is the top actor,male model, and a pro soccer player captain of Karakura high school soccer club. He is number one on the top list of hottest boy in every magazine, his mysterious and cold attitude made many girls attracted to him. Toshiro swiftly changed his cloth into school uniform with a teal color scarf around his neck inside the dress room and grabbed his school bag on his shoulder cooly. He opened the front door and felt a cold wind passing through him which made him smile a little, he loved cold weather and he was like that since he was born.

Profile **#3**:

Name: Hitsugaya Toshiro

Nickname: . . . . . . .

Age: 16

Birthday: December, 20, 19xx

Appearance: A pure spiky white hair, beautiful turquoise-emerald eye's, fair muscular body, fairly tanned skin, a body that every girl will want and the boys will get jealous of.

School: Currently at Karakura high school 1st year

Job: No.1 top model, Known as hottest guy, Ranked No.1 on every hottest and sexy boys in every magazine, famous actor, and is No. 1 most wanted man by girls, also a Pro soccer player Captain of Karakura high school soccer club. Won the high school world cup 3 times in a row.

Personality: Mysterious, doesn't talk a lot, Cold toward people attracts every girl in instant

Family: Hitsugaya Jushiro (Uncle)

"Bye Uncle Jushiro," said Toshiro, Jushiro smiled and threw a apple toward Toshiro who catched it with confused face.

"You didn't eat breakfast so eat that while you go to school okay? Have a great day Shiro-chan!" shouted Jushiro smiling

"Don't. call. me. Shiro-chan!" yelled Toshiro with a anime tic mark and slammed the door causing the wall to crack a little, Jushiro sighed dramatically. Toshiro sighed heavily and saw a tall figure sprang toward him like a hopping bunny.

"Good Morning Taicho~" said a tall beautiful strawberry blonde hair woman who was waiting for him on the house gate sprang toward Toshiro with a tight bear hug.

"hdbaisfbuiab mmmff pttdsd! **Translation: **Let go of me Matsumoto!" muffled Toshiro who was squashed on Matsumoto Rangiku's big boobs who was same age as him, Matsumoto has a long wavy strawberry blonde hair and a silvery blue eye's with a model like body which attracts perverted man, she also has a bubbly personality which makes her popular at school. Matsumoto giggled and letted Toshiro go, Toshiro glared at the tall woman and started to walk away.

"Awww~ Taicho you're so mean! don't leave me~" whined Matsumoto and followed Toshiro

"Whatever" said Toshiro and went inside the school gate with Matsumoto, the girls started to blush, faint, or whispered about how him as he walked past them. Toshiro only ignored them as they are not existing at all and walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning Hitsugaya-kun! Matsumoto-san!" said a energinic tall oranged hair girl name Inoue Orihime who also has huge assests, she had a long straight orange hair with a innocent looking face and a bright smile appealing that she has a bubbly personality like Matsumoto but more innocent. Matsumoto hugged Orihime and squealed good mourning, Toshiro nodded in greeting and sat on his assigned seat staring out the window at the white puffy clouds flowing through the blue sky.

"Good Mourning Orihime, Rangiku, Hitsugaya-san~" said a small raven girl with a big violet eye's name Kuchiki Rukia and walked toward the group with red-haired man besides her name Abarai Renji, who had a tatoo all over him and his hair tied in pine-apple style.

"Whats up Renji! Rukia!" greeted Rangiku

"Good but Im sleepy..." yawned Renji and Rukia smacked his head

"Ow! what was that for Midget!" whined Renji and rubbed his head painfully

"I only wanted to help wake you up." said Rukia with fake innocent smile on her face and Renji glared at her playfully. Suddenly the teacher walked inside the classroom and everyone seated on their chair.

"Okay class! Today you'll be learning about the history of Romance" said the teacher, Toshiro rolled his eye's and he continued on watching the cloud past sighed and wondered if he can be free like the clouds one day. The long school was finally over and Toshiro walked toward the school gate and saw a group of people waiting for him.

"Ah! Taicho~ you're late~" teased Matsumoto who was chatting with Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Hisagi, Chad, Ishida, and Toshiro himself who was now next to Renji glared at Matsumoto.

"Shut up" mumbled Toshiro

"Hey! why won't we go to a new game shop!" said Matsumoto who was sparkling her eye's.

"Yeah! Lets go!" shouted Renji, Toshiro rolled his eye's and looked away uninterested at the so called new place Matsumoto was mentioning about.

"Ok! After that lets go to Rukia's house and party!" said Rangiku , Rukia sweat-dropped but nodded hoping his brother isn't there.

"Taicho you're going right?" asked Matsumoto,

"No, Im busy." replied Toshiro and walked away, Matsumoto pouted and left with the other group to a game shop.

"I still have ... 3 hours left till the model shoot." sighed Toshiro and called Jushiro

"Hello?" said Jushiro from the phone

"Uncle, I think I'll take a break for today. So see ya." after few moments of silence Toshiro hung up and wandered around the crowd of busy streets without no where to go in mind.

Few moments of wandering around Toshiro deciced to wear a hat he bought to hide himself from other people because they were staring at him with wide eye's and it was starting to annoy him ALOT. He walked around the famous dress shop and he turned corner to the left and past the delicious-smelling bakery. Toshiro past the beautiful flower shop which all different flowers were blooming beautifully. Toshiro caught a glint of a small peach flower but he broke the gaze away and walked past it. After few minutes,Toshiro looked around for a place to rest because he was getting tired of the massive people around him but suddenly a large amount of girls rush toward him like a bull.

"HISTUGAYA-SAMA! TOSHIRO-SAMA!" squealed the large group of girls drooling their mouth, Toshiro sighed and he rushed down the stairs between the two tall building without thinking. The deadly fangirls of Toshiro

"Where did he go?" "Awwww~" "I think he went that way!" said one of the girl and they rushed away. Toshiro slowly sighed in relief and rubbed his temples tiredly _Can't they just leave me alone for ONCE? _Toshiro was about to leave until he saw a unfamiliar door in front of him. He stared at with curious eye's, it was decorated with beautiful glass ornaments with a little sign reading "Momoiro cafe" the door was painted in blue and slightly pink swirls on the side. A small patch of flowers were gracefully lined up on the stairs connecting all the way to the door like a path

"Momoiro cafe? never heard of it." Toshiro thought out loud and out of curiosity he slowly opened the door.

First thing he noticed was a soft melody flow across the room, the table's and chair's were lined up gracefully with a colorful flower inside the each glass vase placed on top of the white cloth laying on top of the table. The room was small but big enough for at least 15 or 20 people, decorated with simple shining wall, the small window making the room shine in beauty. The glass cups and cute mugs was lined up the counter. There was a hint of a nice aroma of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and a sweet peach making the small room fill with comfort and warmth.

"Wow... I never thought there was a such a place here..." said Toshiro, Suddenly he heard a warm voice echoed the room.

"Who do we have here?" Toshiro snapped his head to the side, there he saw a cute, petite-, no scratch that!, he saw a petite girl with a shade of beautiful brown in ponytail with a chocolate brown eyes staring at him, she looked same age as him who was smiling warmly and standing there on the door way with full of grocery bags on her arm. Toshiro stared at the stranger for few moments and realization hit him.

"I came here by mistake, sorry" said Toshiro with apologizing face thinking that she'll yell at him or something but the girl just smiled warmly and walked past him to the counter.

"Its all right! Im happy I get someone to chat with. My name is Hinamori Momo nice to meet you" said Momo who started to take out stuff from the grocery bag. Toshiro stared at her _She looks very young... I better go now I don't want to disturb her or anything _and when he was about to leave he suddenly noticed the petite girl name Hinamori Momo was making something. Toshro wanted to see what she was making but he couldn't so Toshiro slowly stood on his tippy-toed because he couldn't see because of the damn tall counter and saw her mixing something gracefully on the medium-sized bowl.

"What are you making?"

"You'll see, why won't you just sit on one of those tables. You look like you've been followed by a monster or something." joked Momo smiling, _Totally correct_ Toshiro slowly nodded unsure if he should stay or not but decided to sit because he was dead tired. The sound of a soft melody and the sound of the cute girl- I mean a strange yet kind-hearted girl making something gracefully made Toshiro relax a little and slowly closed his eye. Suddenly, a delicious smell of chocolate caught his attention,Toshiro opened his eye's and saw a small cup of hot chocolate in front of him. He stared at it for a while and Momo chuckled causing him to jump a little in surprise.

"You know, I didn't poison it or anything. Its just a hot chocolate you'll see everyday in mourning on winter season." said Momo smiling making Toshiro feel heat rising on his cheek _It must be the scarf Im wearing... _thought Toshiro and took his scarf off but the warmth on his cheek didn't disappear but he ignored it . After a few minutes Toshiro slowly lifted by the handle and drinked it. The taste of creamy chocolate filled Toshiro's mouth and the warmth spread across his body like a wave of warm breeze. For a second Toshiro thought he was standing on the field of beautiful grass with warm breeze flew across him.

"Wow... its good..." mumbled Toshiro and continued on drinking it and the girl smiled happily like a little kid who got a hand full of candy or something. Toshiro almost laughed but he kept his calm expression but for some odd reason it made his mood happy, He felt very relaxed from all the stress and work he had past few days. The girl gracefully walked to the back to the kitchen and brought something on her small hand.

"Really?, here try this too" said Momo who looked very happy and Toshiro had a urge to smile but he just stared at her with calm expression and watched as she placed a small strawberry short cake laying on top of the small plate with a small fork besides it. It was decorated with creamy whip cream and a bright red strawberries, the chocolate string curved elegantly across it. It looked simple but elegant at the same time. Toshiro cut the edge with the fork and ate it, it was the most delicious short cake he ever ate. It was sweet yet tint of sourness of strawberries combined perfectly and the creamy melted chocolate added a creamy taste and smell.

"Did you make... this?" asked Toshiro and stared at it with awed expression, the girl blushed looking embarrassed and nodded. _Ok one day I'll prove that its a crime how adorable she is _Toshiro minded himself and continued on eating the cake.

" Oh! I never know your name yet! Ok let me re-introduce myself. My name is Hinamori Momo nice to meet you and I own this cafe" said Momo smiling and lift her hand up for hand-shake._ She looks like same age as me, Should I tell her my name? but I don't want her to make a big fuss about it... but she is cu- Ok! what the hell is wrong with me! She is not cute! seriously am I sick? _Toshiro was in deep thought and didn't notice Momo was staring at him confused expression with hint of sadness in it.

"You know you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." said Momo and withdraw her hand but Toshiro caught it without thinking causing him and Momo to blush a little.

"Uh... um..." mumbled Toshiro causing Momo to tilt her head a little in confusion. Toshiro felt like melting when he saw her doing that. Collecting all the courage he had he took a deep breath,_Here goes for nothing..._

"...My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro nice to meet you" said Toshiro and shook Momo's petite yet soft hand waiting for any reation she'll do but Momo just simply smiled which made Toshiro off-guard at how simple reaction it was not like monster fangirls reaction at all.

"Oh! so you're the current No. 1 hottest boy model? Thats so cool!, I never ever thought I'll have a famous customer here but don't worry I'm planning this place doesn't opens till in 3 or 4 weeks so noone should be coming in except for you right now." said Momo and smiled, Toshiro felt a pang of happiness because she didn't treat him like a god or something or made a huge fuss like others. Toshiro smiled and Momo saw this and she quickly turn her head away but Toshiro swore she saw a tint of pink on her cute cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Toshiro,Momo nodded like a puppy and smiled.

"Im fine!" Momo quickly clean the table but Toshiro stopped her

"Its fine, I'll clean it. You just rest okay?" said Toshiro who started to clean up the table.

"N-no Im fine! don't worry!" replied Momo and tried to help him but was stopped when Toshiro carried her in princess-style and laid her on the couch besides the kitchen.

"No, Im going to clean it up because you made it for me, I want to return the favor okay?" said Toshiro and when Momo was about to argue back Toshiro placed his finger on Momo's soft lips silencing her. Momo blushed a little from the contact and stared at Toshiro's eye's.

"Okay?" repeated Toshiro and Momo cutely pouted and nodded slowly. Toshiro smiled in victory and took off his finger from her soft lips and walked to the table and started to clean up. Momo watched him as he cleaned and sighed, she closed her eye's and fell a sleep failing to notice that a pair of emerald-green eyes were staring at her peacefully sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUtHoR<strong> NoTe:_ oK~ FINISHED! XD PlEaSe ReViEw~_

Ichigo: ... when am I gonna be there?

ELHXH: next chapter or next next chapter

Ichigo: What!

ELHXH: :P Sorry dude but just wait little longer and you'll get to be with Rukia

Ichigo: *blush*

ELHXH: XD


	2. Smile

_The happiness is what Im feeling right now, _

_My past life has been just lonely life, filled with sadness and guilt_

_I hid inside my room never coming out to see the beautiful sunshine_

_But it changed, everyday I met my friends who tried to help and cheer me_

_They cared and loved me _

_I want to thank them with all my heart and soul_

_I'll model, design, and give hope to all people who had same sad fate as me_

_I promised myself to never show a tear or my weakness again _

_Just like the day I lost my dear love ones... _

_Today I met a man, he was handsome and kind._

_Will I able to learn more about him?_

_- Momo_

_The day I lost my love one..._

_I felt my myself lost and sadness_

_After that day I never smiled, not even my true friends I trust_

_I was young and the shock, guilt, and the feeling of regret was too much for me to handle_

_I forgot how to smile until that day..._

_She made me smile again, the true smile that I locked it up for long time_

_What is this warm feeling I feel?_

_- Toshiro_

* * *

><p>Toshiro yawned sleepily, he stretched and took a glance around the room rubbing his eyes. <em>Oh... I must've sleeped... <em> thought Toshiro and a petite figure who was snuggling next him made him smile softly thinking how long has it been since he truly smiled, it felt way better than the fake smile he uses for job. Slowly Toshiro stood up and tucked Momo with a blanket, he blushed at how beautiful she was right now. Her sleeping face was shining slightly and her once was beautiful brown hair shined brightly from the soft light of the sunset. He felt his heart skipped a few beat and his cheeks heating up every few seconds. Toshiro turned his head away, trying not to stare anymore he never ever felt like this and it was making him confuse. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a tall girl who looked like age 17 or 18 with brunette colored hair and a brownish eyes smiling but it faded quickly when she found confused-looking Toshiro sitting next to Momo who was sleeping peacefully.

"Who are you stranger! Get away from Momo you bastard!" yelled Guess-who-it-is and grabbed a broom which magically appeared and swung it down, Toshiro swiftly dodged it with confused face. The girl swung it everywhere left, right, up, down and Toshiro dodged every swing.

"Hey wait! What th-" Toshiro was cut offed when she swung it again toward his head, Toshiro narrowly dodged the deadly broom and slightly sweat-dropped. Suddenly, both of them stopped when Momo woke up who looked totally confused and sleepy rubbing her eye's cutely.

"What's going on?" asked Momo yawning

"Momo! I tried to beat this guy up because he tried to touch you!" yelled a hyper brunette girl

"What! I didn't try to touch her! You just came in and started to attack me with the broom!" shouted Toshiro turning little red at how embarrassing situation he is in right now and Momo tilted her head to the side confused of what in the world is going on.

"Um... Renee... he came here by mistake and I like him! He is very nice person" explained Momo and Toshiro slightly blushed at how she said she liked him but soon it disappeared. It took few seconds to make Renee realize and sweat-dropped making a "o" shape with her mouth looking shock and surprised which made Toshiro think it was hilarious. Renee smiled unsurely and slowly hid the broom behind her.

"Uh... I knew that!" lied Renee and Momo softly bonked her head.

"Stop lying."

"Hehehehehe... so.. um... Im sorry for attacking you, my name is Renee Kanda nice to meet ya! I work here with Momo and her best friend." said Renee smiling.

"My name is Histugaya Toshiro nice to meet you too." This made Renee jaw-drop and widened her eye's.

"EH~! Why is a super-model doing here! Geesh! you could've told me more earlier!" shouted Renee and Toshiro sweat dropped. The door opened once more revealing two man, one tall man had a orange hair and amber brown eyes smirking age around 16 or so and other man had a long midnight blue hair tied up in high-ponytail who was scowling with armed cross looking like age around 19.

"Yo, What did I miss?" asked a spiky orange-haired man, Toshiro widened his eye's slightly when he saw familiar orange hair in front of him.

"Kurosaki! what are you doing here? I thought you moved to America because of your dad's job 3 years ago!" yelled Toshiro who was totally shock to see his best friend here, Ichigo smiled and rubbed his head uncomfortably.

"Hehehe, sorry. So how you been?" asked Ichigo

"Im fine but I feel like Im gonna have a headache because of your face." said Toshiro and Ichigo glared playfully.

"So... how others been?"

"More like Rukia isn't it? well she looked totally depressed when you left, she said she is fine but I know that she is still sad. And other people are crazy as alway and they're worried about you cause you haven't contact after you left. So when did you came back?

"I came here yesterday and I forgot to tell you and the others. Currently Im living with Momo and the other free-loaders." said Ichigo smirking, Renee and the other man glared at him and bonked his head at the same time but more harder when the other man did it.

"Ow! what the hell was that for Yuu!" shouted Ichigo and the man called Yuu glared with anime tic mark on his fore-head.

"Don't call me by my first name you bastard and Im not a freaking freeloader! I work here dammit! "

"Fine same goes for me too! Are you stupid or something? Baka Yuu! Baka Yuu! Baka Yuu!"

"Shut-up you carrot-top!"

"Why won't you! Bakanda!" shouted back Ichigo and Kanda twitched his left eye ready to kill him but Renee stopped him and Ichigo by bonking them hard, VERY hard.

"Ow!" groaned both of them and rubbed there painful head and glared at her while Renee smiled in victory totally ignoring the glare.

"Are you sure you're okay being here with these idiots" said Toshiro speechless and Momo giggled at his expression which was annoyed and angry combo with anime tic mark on his forehead.

"Don't worry Im used it, they always fight each other. Now let me introduce my cafe members!" said Momo smiling

"Kurosaki-san is the waiter, Kanda-san is the cook and drink maker for the bar and Me and Renee are the waitress but I mostly enjoy making desserts or sweets for the customers" explained Momo lost in her own world of making sweets for everyone and smiled happily, Toshiro saw this and thought how full of dreams she had, He could mostly tell that she loved to make everyone happy which he is one of those people. She made him happy and relaxed from all the jobs he had piling up and he just met her, he thought to himself to learn more about her later.

"Really? I hardly can believe that Kurosaki is the waiter. Are you sure he doesn't drop the glass or something?" asked Toshiro and smirked when Ichigo glared playfully toward him. Momo giggled and shook her head to the side.

"No, he is very good at it! When I tested him once he did it perfectly and Kanda-san's japanese cooking is excellent!" said Momo again who was now in her dream world of food until Renee shook her making her wake up from the wonderful daydream.

"Oh! and also Renee and Kanda-san are gonna get married soon!" said Momo making Renee blush brightly and Kanda looked away but his cheeks were red. Ichigo snickered and elbowed Kanda earning a glare from him still a tint of pink on his cheeks. Suddenly Toshiro's phone rang, Toshiro glanced at his phone which he swore that it ringed about hundred times while he slept which it did and sighed when it was the same old person Jushiro who was over-protective uncle ringing his phone but Toshiro ignored it.

"Sorry but I gotta go." said Toshiro tying his scarf around his neck and lift his school bag.

"Really? Can you come again?" asked Momo with a sad face, she just made a new friend and she felt sad when he's leaving already.

"Yeah, I will" said Toshiro as if he was already knew she was gonna ask that, Momo's sad face quickly turned happy like a little kid just found a free candy store.

"Really? okay then pinky promise!" said Momo smiling like she had a best day and held her tiny pinky up, Toshiro smirked and held his pinky up and promised.

"Okay I promise, see ya" said Toshiro smiling, Just then, Ichigo was about to tease him but Toshiro already before he can. Quickly Momo followed him from behind until he went up the stairs. Momo waved her small hand and Toshiro waved back disappearing through the cold night. Momo faintly smiled and went back in feeling the warmth again.

"W-why do you have to say it..." mumbled Renee turning redder every second totally embarrassed, Momo laughed and patted her friend's head.

"Now, now don't be embarrassed! I just want to spread the wonderful news to my new friend!" said Momo

"Friend? I thought you just met him?" asked Renee and felt guilty when Momo's face fell.

"Well... I just have a feeling that I could trust him but don't worry I won't trust him that much... maybe." said Momo and Renee had a urge to sigh, Momo had always trust people easily, doesn't she remember what had happened to her because she trusted and loved this one man entirely and he broke her heart long ago?

"Well... okay. But do you think he trusts you? its sad when you trust him but he doesn't trust you and you now that you're gonna meet him sooner or later because of your another job you do" said Renee

"Then I'll just gain trust from him and I'll just keep my secret long as possible! I don't want him to know my another job Im doing and I also don't want this cafe to be in uproar because of me" said Momo, her eye's shining with determination making Renee chuckled softly and nodded.

"Don't worry, only me, strawberry, and Bakanda knows"

"Hey!" yelled both Ichigo and Kanda with anime tic mark on their forehead.

"See?" said Renee laughing and Momo joined the laughter

"You know you're the best manager and my best friend" smiled Momo and stood up walking toward the large kitchen.

"Of course Im! thats how awesome Im~" joked Renee and heard Momo laugh from the kitchen. Ichigo stared at Momo and smiled _I bet that Tohsiro is falling for her! I better come up with a great plan! Argh... I wish Rukia and Matsumoto-san was here they are the only people who is good at these kind of stuff... _thought Ichigo.

"And don't forget me." said Renee and laughed loudly when Ichigo made a surprised yet shock face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~::~XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Toshiro sighed and his warm breath was visible through the cold night as he walked down the sidewalk, suddenly his teal-colored phone rang again for the hundred fifth time and this time Toshiro answered it.

"Hello wha-"

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I CALLED LIKE HUNDRED AND FIFTH TIME!" a familiar voice was hear from his phone.

"Im fine Mr. Hitsugaya, I'll be home soon and I was just taking my time because its break and its rare for me to have a break." sighed Toshiro

"Well, Did you enjoy it? Are you okay? Why do you sound happy? Where are you right now? and I told you to call me Uncle Jushiro!" whined Jushiro from the other end of the phone and Toshiro sighed once again.

"I was enjoying it until the fangirls chased me and you interrupted it and no I'm not happy you're probably imagining it, also Im home." said Toshiro and he hung up and opened the front door which was welcomed by his uncle.

"Welcome home~ Toshiro!"

"Whatever" Toshiro bluntly answered and walked past his crazy uncle who was fake crying.

"Aww! you're so mean to me!"

"Yeah whatever." answered Toshiro and went up stairs to his room. After he went up the stairs, Jushiro smiled slightly _I wonder why he looked happy? I must find out no matter what! I bet he smiled when he was taking his break today... and the last time I saw him smile was when his grandma was alive... _thought Jushiro smiling sadly and glanced at the photo which was nicely hanged on the wall, the picture representing little Toshiro eating a big piece of watermelon with his grandma smiling happily like every small kids will do.

Toshiro closed his door and fell to the bed, he thought about Momo and sighed, he never felt his heart beating fast or his cheeks heating up but the most surprising thing was he can't even remember when he last time smiled like that, when he was around her he just feels weird? well she is cut- Toshiro shook his head trying not to think anymore. Slowly, Toshiro noticed the snow was falling and opened his window slightly and sneezed when a single snow landed on his nose.

"I wish you'll tell me why Im feeling like this grandma... am I sick?" asked Toshiro to no one particular and sighed knowing that his dear grandma isn't here anymore. The sky was covererd with layer of dark clouds and a endless snow continued to fall down, Toshiro felt himself tired and closed his window.

* * *

><p><strong>AuThOr nOTe: <strong> I know I know that was LAME ending but Im sleepy and tired I couldn't think of none. XD Ok~ Good night! PlEaSe rEvIeW! nO NEGATIVE COMMENTS OR WHINING OR SAYING THAT THIS STORY SUCKS! cause I know that already but I still love my story dearly so shut your Negative comment for yourself! Don't like it get out simple right?

Advice and reviews are Totally welcome! XD

Kanda: Ok why the hell Im here! I thought I was from D,drayman!

Eternal: Well~ One of the reviewer wanted that to happen so I just made that come true

Kanda: Who is the REVIWER?

Eternal: Im not gonna tell you! and I don't think you wanna know, trust me

Kanda:...

Eternal: ok do your thingie Kanda! its almost my limit, Im sleepy.

Kanda: *sigh* Eternal does not own-

Ichigo" *comes out of nowhere* us or,

Toshiro: Bleach,

Momo: Tite Kubo and Katsura Hoshino does!

Eternal: Bye-bye


	3. Crazy Mourning

It has been 4 and a half week since Momo and Toshiro met at the cafe, they both quickly became friends and everyday Toshiro came in to the cafe to talk to her but he kept himself a secret that it was to check if she was safe. When Toshiro met her, he developed a strong protection over her whenever someone try's or even thinks about touching her, he just protect her with his life. Renee and Kanda soon became to trust him and welcomed him everyday (well except for Kanda who's alway is in foul mood) Just like that Toshiro and Momo were close friends and talked to each other every day but only for short amount of time because of Toshiro's modeling job and Momo's secret job got in their way. So they couldn't see each other for whole week. Which made them sad.

**Morning, 7:34 a.m, 12/16**

One certain annoying alarm clock ranged through the room in the early mouring. The bright mouring sun shined through the pink-colored curtain making certain dreaming girl waking up from her sleep.

"5 more min..." mumbled Momo totally ignoring the alarm clock but she fully woke up when the familiar voice was heard from the downstairs.

"... If Renee is already awake that means she's hungry or begging for breakfast by now... Is it me or Im forgetting something? oh well..." yawned Momo,she pressed the off button on the damn annoying alarm clock and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Momo! Hurry up and wake up! don't you remember today we're going to school!" Renee's voice loudly echoed Momo's room from down stairs, Mom widened her eye's and gasped. She totally forgot new school! Momo glanced at her once again the alarm clock which was reading 7:34

Quickly she changed her pink-pajama into her new school uniform which was designed with cute red ribbon tied on her neck, shaded light-gray button t-shirt and a skirt. Quietly Momo closed her door and went downstairs to the kitchen. Momo slightly yawned as she went down stairs thinking what to cook for breakfast because today it was her turn to cook and she didn't want Renee to be in bad mood. But she almost tripped when she saw Renee COOKING, It was most terrifying thing to see. The laziest person she ever know was cooking? impossible! I must be having a dream, no scratch that!, a nightmare! Momo pinched her cheeks and squeaked at the throbing pain.

"What are you doing? and why are you pinching yourself? Are you still sleeping?" asked Renee wearing a pink apron and flipped the pancake skillfully on the pan. Momo shook her head and fake smiled trying to hide the shockness but she epicly failed.

"Why do you look so shocked? Its not like the world is gonna end because I'M cooking."

_It will _corrected Momo in her mind and sat on her chair. After few seconds there was a loud crashing sound from upstairs, _They're awake. _thought two girls and sighed. Loudly Ichigo and Kanda lazily came down the stairs glaring at each other as they sat down on the chair across from eachother glaring. But the glare contest broke when Renee bonked them with the pan which was by the way still very hot. They clutched their head and glared at Renee while they tried to make the throbbing and burning pain go away. Momo quickly brought ice packs from the freezer and handed it to them.

"Stop bikkering like a elementery kids and eat the damn breakfast!" yelled Renee and both of their eye's widened. Finally both of them understand the situation. Renee. Cooking. two words made them both of them jaw-dropped and pinched their cheeks. Renee rolled her eye's and sipped her coffee cooly, Kanda rushed to her and contacted his forehead with her's making Renee blush.

"Hey are you sick? or are you being a total different person?" asked Kanda and earned a punch from blushing Renee.

"Shut-up and Im not sick you idiot!" shouted Renee and returned back to her breakfast stiil blushing. Ichigo snickered and munched his strawberies deliciously while at the same time he laughed at Kanda who glared at him from the floor saying shut-up-or -I'll-cut-you, Momo was sweat-dropping and sighed deeply and started to clean up her dishes. Kanda rubbed his face and sat on his chair, staring at Renee with worried eye's but he started to eat his favorite soba. Momo shook her head smiling and stood up from her chair collecting the dishes.

"Come on! we need to go to our New school Momo! you too Ichigo! and Yuu watch over the house/cafe while we're gone okay?" said Renee and Kanda nodded slightly looking annoyed but she ignored it. Ichigo was on his last strawberries but not until Renee plopped it in her mouth.

"Hey! that was my strawberries!" whined Ichigo and Renee smirked.

"I don't care, hurry up and wear your shoes!" scolded Renee, Ichigo mumbled some curse words while Momo was waiting at the front door smiling as she saw some people walking back and forth on the side walk from her view. It was a peaceful day but Momo's excitement was not, she couldn't wait to see the new school she is gonna attend to but at the same time she was scared. Will I able to make some friends? Minus Kurosaki-san and Renee, Will I get accepted by other students? Will I able to start whole new school day over there? Not like the other school I was in? Will... I able to find my real true love? but why did she ... thought HIM as my true love? When she just met him yesterday? but he was hands- Momo shoook her head blushing.

"Momo...? are you okay?" asked Renee and Ichigo staring at her with worried and amused eye's. Momo snapped out from her thoughts and smiled happily toward them.

"Yeah Im fi-"

"No, you looked sad and pained for a split second and you can't hide it from me or Ichigo. Don't worry while we're at school me and Ichigo will definitely protect you no matter what. We won't ever make you go through the sadness and pain again, and I bet Kanda agrees that too. Thats what friends are for right?" smiled Renee and ruffled her hair, Momo was slightly crying with big smile on her face filled with gratitude. Ichigo smirked and patted Momo's head like a puppy, Momo was sad yet happy. She was thankful but she definitely didn't want them to get hurt or... killed because of her. Momo shook her head slightly, how could she think such a thing? she'll protect them without fail, she won't let them die like her parents did.

"And I bet you were thinking about Toshiro, are you in love~" teased Renee and Momo playfully bonked her head.

"Okay, enough of the drama and get going!" shouted Kanda but he was smiling a little, a LITTLE.

"Okay, okay geesh. You just have to ruin our friendship/drama/fun moment huh? you stupid." said Ichigo and Kanda twitched his left eye in annoyance.

"Just . go!" gritted Kanda but he was calmed and slightly blushed when Renee tip-toed on her feet and kissed his cheeks, Renee smiled teasley and left with the others. While after few seconds Kanda sighed and smiled at usual crazy mourning finally ended for today. Three of them walked through the streets and past by the flower shop, Momo glanced at it and saw a beautiful peach flower looking lonely. Then they past the bakery which made Ichigo's stomach growl, Renee bonked him while Momo quickly went in and bought two donuts for them.

"How about you?" asked Renee with scowl on her face, Momo almost laughed out loud because she looked like Ichigo who always scowled everyday without himself noticing. Dramatically Ichigo looked offended but smirked and thanked Momo for the donuts which was already gone into his stomach. Renee shook her head and halved the donut into two pieces with Momo who accepted it without hesitation because it'll be bad if Renee gets mad and she once saw her REALLY mad before with Ichigo. It was scary. Now they rushed through the sidewalk because they only had about 3 min or so, Momo rushed and smiled happily when she saw one of the dress shop had her favorite design she made decorated through the glass window. It was simple yet beautiful blue dress with a deep blue veil on the side of the dress, with a single blue strap across the shoulder part.

"Okay! Plan A!" yelled Renee running, Ichigo and Momo wiwdened their eye's in fear. Suddenly Renee grabbed their each hand and increased her speed, Ichigo and Momo was slightly flowing as she ran, no more like flying because she was slightly off the ground! _Never ever let Renee do her plan NEVER AGAIN _thought Ichigo and Momo who was victim for at least hundreds of time. Renee's watch ticked 3... 2... 1... Renee barged in to the class room making Ichigo and Momo to fly. Momo flew and closed her eye's waiting for the impact but it never came, she slowly opened her eye's and met with familiar turquoise eye's filled with shock.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" stuttered Momo and blushed brightly when she noticed he was holding her in princess-way, not to mention in front of everyone but she couldn't help but to feel happy to see him again, its been one week since she last saw him.

"Hinamori! are you okay? What are you, Kurosaki, and Neverwinter doing here?" asked Hitsugaya letting her off from his arms safely.

"Teacher! We're not late! and my name is Renee . Kanda!" shouted Renee and made a peace sign for victory and glared at Toshiro who glared back at her. While Ichigo rubbed his head painfully and suddenly met a violet eye's filled with shockness and pain with tint of happiness in it.

"R-Rukia..."

"I-Ichigo? are you Ichigo?" asked Rukia with tears falling from her eye's.

"Yeah... its me, I-" suddenly Rukia slapped across Ichigo's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro Pov<strong>

Toshiro watched the clouds as usual and of course ignoring Matsumoto's blabber, this time she was blabbering about three transfer students who was coming today but he didn't care, right now his genius mind was filled with certain girl name Hinamori Momo, it has been 4 and a half week since he became friend with her, and one damn week of not seeing her made Toshiro worry and grumpy. How they first met was just a confidence meeting her at her own cafe while he was just running away from deathly fangirls of his but why did he for split second thought she was the true love when he met her for first time. It was just confusing, he had been in love relationship but this feeling was totally different. More passion, wanting, and all sorts of warm and weird feeling he never felt before when he saw her or when he accidently touched her smooth cheek without thinking. Thankfully when she was sleeping peacefully beside him. Toshiro felt himself heating up again as he flashback the moment of her cuddling him like a teddy-bear and her perfect yet soft brea- Toshiro slammed his head on the desk _When the HELL did I became a freakin Pervert? _making his friends confuse like hell when he did that all of the sudden.

"Uh... Taicho are you okay?" asked Matsumoto poking him with the stick if he's alive or not.

"Im fine" said Toshiro and lift his head up from the desk, surprisingly there was no wound or a bruise on his forehead. Matsumotot looked at him with suspicious look and grinned. Rukia and Orihime sweat-dropped knowing that look very well and it was not a good sign, Renji and the other guys just scoot away feeling the fear.

"Is it abou-"

"No its not!" interrupted Toshiro knowing what she was gonna say and Matsumoto pouted. Every students sighed in relief knowing that Toshiro was the only person who can prevent Matsumoto going crazy and blabber.

"I didn't even say it!" whined Matsumoto. Suddenly the teacher Ms. Nanoa came in, she had a glasses with normal teacher uniform and her black hair tied with hair clips. Quickly every students (except for Toshiro who was already seated staring at the clouds) took their seats not wanting to get caught and earn a detention from her.

"Okay class! today we'll be having three new students, well more like two because one of the student came here before *she slightly glanced at Rukia* Please welcome them and be resp-" she was suddenly cut offed when a certain brunette girl rushed through the door making two people who was dragged by her flying across the room from the impact. Rukia was shocked as she saw a orange haired man flew in front of her laying on the floor, she widened her eye's when she saw him getting up not knowing what to say. While Toshiro looked more shock when another person flied acroos the room, without thinking he dashed toward him or her who was about to crash and catched him or her safely on his arm. Toshiro sighed in relief, he was about to ask is he or she was okay but gasped when he saw a familiar beautiful brown orbs staring at him.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" the warm voice made him speechless but luckily he still had a voice to speak.

"Hinamori! are you okay? What are you, Kurosaki, and Neverwinter doing here?" asked Toshiro and blushed slightly when he saw her blushing cutely in front of him, finally he understood that she was embarrassed at the situation and slowly he let her off of his arms safely but he felt hella confused when the sudden cold emptiness filled him and quietly sighed, not understanding why this was happening to him. Its been one week since he hadn't see Hinamori and he couldn't help but to feel if she was safe, but seeing her in front of him made Toshiro relief and happy just to see her safe.

"Teacher! We're not late! and my name is Renee . Kanda!" yelled Renee making a peace sigh and glared at Toshiro with full force, Toshiro who felt the threat frowned and glared back at her. Ichigo shifted on the ground and rubbed his head painfully, but suddenly he had a urge to gasp when he saw a familiar yet beautiful violet eye's he always loved staring at him, he noticed it was filled with sadness and pain with tint of happiness. Ichigo wanted to embrace her right now but he felt his body go numb just by staring at her like this, her soft hair, pink lips slightly opened from shock, her petite body, and her eye's. Finally, Ichigo regained back his voice and gathere all his courage to say something.

"R-Rukia..."

"I-Ichigo... are you I-Ichigo" asked Rukia, she felt like crying, a man who she still love was back! but she felt a slightl of betrayal. Why didn't he call her? Doesn't he know how much she was worried and missed him for 1 damn year? Was he that dick-headed?

"Yeah... its me, I-" Ichigo wanted to tell her something he wanted to tell her for long time and it took all his courage but it shattered when Rukia broke into tears and slapped him across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AUtHoR NOtEs: <strong>Okay... good night people! XD pLEaSE ReViEw! x3

Eternal: well~ finally finished with 3rd chapter! XD

Toshiro: *slightly smiles* I'm happy I was able to meet Momo again

Momo: Aww.. me too Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: *blushes* Don't call me shiro-chan!

Eternal: ok you two do the disclaimer~!

Toshiro and Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda and Renee: D-grayman!

Eternal: Bye-bye

Mr. Sound effect: *Justin Beiber "Baby"*

Eternal: WTF O_o

Mr. Sound effect: *sweat drops* Oops... sorry I mean DUN... DUn... Dun... dun

Eternal: Better, you should be lucky because Toshiro is in his Bankai and Kanda is waiting to cut you down with his Mugen. Or I could just make you Disappear cause Im the Author~

Sound effect: - -''

Eternal: Once again Bye-bye~ and to certain person I know who is one of the reviewer and my BFF, DON'T BE SURPRISE I DID NOT OUTRAGE BY HEARING THAT SONG! (*No o0fence to justin Beiber Fans*)


	4. IchiRukia:Love HitsuHina:Fight and Pervy

Rukia slapped Ichigo right across the face with betrayed yet sadness violet eye's threatening to let the tear to fall, Ichigo slowly reached up for his pained cheek and stared at Rukia with sadness filling his once was warm amber eye's. Every student watched the scene with gasps and whispering to each other what had just happened, only people who were not shocked was Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad. others who were worried were Orihime and Momo.

"Ouch" commented Renee and winched when Rukia's loud voice echoed through the classroom and the hallway.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO CONTACT WITH US AT ALL! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE FOR 1 FUCKING YEAR?" yelled Rukia not bothering to wipe her tears which was falling on her smooth cheek. Ichigo stared at the floor which made Rukia's anger flare higher and she roughly held his shirt collar and glared at him with her tearful eye's.

"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" but Ichigo just look away with hint of sadness in it, but she didn't notice it and slowly Rukia let her petite hands off of his collar falling to her knees on the cold floor, multiple tears contacting on the floor. Ichigo was struggling to embrace her to comfort and apologize to her and tell how much he loves her but he didn't show it and painfully Ichigo looked away.

Rukia cried while she talked with betrayed yet pained voice "Why... why aren't you telling us? why aren't you ... telling me? I thought we were friends Ichigo... I know you since we were little, we alwayes played together with me, my cousin Renji, and you but never in life time you kept secret from us." and with that Rukia rushed out the door, quickly Momo tried to follow her but Toshiro's hand grabbed her wist and shaked his head to the side. But everyone was confused when Ichigo rushed out the door and Renji's anger flared, he and Ichigo was best buddies for life time and he also wanted to hit him because he was worried about him too but right now he wanted to kill Ichigo for making his favorite cousin Rukia to cry.

"Im gonna follow them!" yelled Renji but he was stopped when a single fist contacted with his face making himself to stop and Tatsuki sighed cracking her knuckle.

"Just wait Bro, they'll come back." calmly Tatsuki calmed Renji's anger but herself was filled with anger, betrayed, worry. But she never showed it. Momo glanced at Renee and nodded, suddenly both girls opened the window and jumped out. All the students (Toshiro who widened his eye's rushed to the window, cursing himself for letting Momo go) rushed to the window widening their eye's when they saw Renee and Momo rushed through the hallway behind them.

"Wait... I thought they just jumped out the window!" panicked one of the random students.

"How could they get up here so fast!"

Toshiro was also fuck'in surprised as well but he soon felt great relief wash over him knowing _his _Momo was safe but he swore he was never going to let her do that again because he was gonna protect _his _lovely Momo, Wait... did I just thought she was _Mine_? Toshiro felt himself heating up from embarrassment and shook his head feeling the annoying warm fizzy again. He just ignored it and rushed out the door to follow them but he was not gonna admit it that he was only thinking about Momo. While Ichigo dodged the flying chairs and the table aiming for him while Rukia threw another and another chairs and tables ranning up the stairs. Finally on the roof top, Ichigo catched up to her and grabbed her wrist, Rukia struggled but froze when violet eye's met with warm amber eye's staring with sad yet understanding emotion swirling. She felt like crying again when he embraced her with warm yet loving emotion filled her mind and core to her soul.

"I missed you..." Only three words from Ichigo made Rukia hug back, How could she not trust him? How could she not tried to understand his reasons of not contacting? Rukia felt regret, and sadness thinking she was the worst person ever. Ichigo who scowled knowing she was blaming herself smashed his lips against his, Rukia widened her eye's in shock at how great yet loving emotion washed over her, and kissed him back. Ichigo pulled back and hugged her again exhaling her lovely scent, thinking how much he missed her and tightened his hug.

"I'm sorry for making you and everyone worry but I never, never not even once I forgot you guys, Mostly you... because Rukia...I-" Rukia covered his mouth in panic knowing what he was gonna say but she felt like she was not ready, but she knew she loved him for long time and she wanted to stay with Ichigo forever but she was confused why she even stopped him. Rukia felt like killing herself feeling Ichigo was sad and hates her now. But how wrong she was, Ichigo scowled and brushed her hands off, and pecked Rukia's cheek making her blush into bright red.

"Rukia, please listen... for long time I always watched you, I will do anything for you, I will destroy anything that makes you sad, I will protect you with my life and its all because Rukia... you made my life change into happiness because you were always there for me. I know Im not a perfect guy for you but ever since I met you... I loved you and my feeling has not slightly changed at all." Ichigo once again embraced her, Rukia slowly exhaled deep breaths and she tried to calm her heart from beating fast thinking if Ichigo can hear it as well but she gasped when she felt his heart beating fast as hell against her head. Ichigo was nevous than she was, Rukia softly smiled and tip-toed on her feet and tenderly kissed him. Ichigo stood shock like a statue thinking what had happened and Rukia chuckled at his dumfounded expression.

"Baka, I love you too dumbass." and the newly borned couple kissed feeling their love and happiness flowing through the air but they were too busy to notice certain two girls were watching and slowly closed the door smiling.

"I was worried they were gonna ''Play''or something." sighed Renee in relief and Momo bonked her head at her silly antics but she totally felt confused what Renee meant by ''play'' but Momo ignored it.

"You watch too much weird stuff Renee." commented Momo not noticing Renee was desperately trying to tell her something but it was too late, something grabbed Momo's shoulder from behind making her squeak. Suddenly Momo was forcefully stared at familiar turquoise eye's filled with worry, relief, and hint of anger in it staring at her chocolate brown eye's.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun what are you doing here?" asked Momo

"Are you crazy! Why did you jump out the window Baka!" yelled Toshiro making Momo winch like a frighten puppy. Momo felt herself something click, the memory of her parents death, the uncertain one memory of man holding a whip made Momo snap.

"Well Im okay! and why do you even care!" yelled back Momo without thinking and Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"OF COURSE I'LL FUCK'IN CARE ABOUT YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT EVERY TIME I SEE YOU OR TOUCH YOU MAKES ME WEIRD! THIS FUZZY WARM FEELING FILLS ME UP! I... I DON'T KNOW GOD DAMMIT! ONLY THING I COULD THINK IS I LO-" suddenly Toshiro shook head in sudden heat that spread across his face and stared at Momo with regret, sad, guilty eye's and turned away.

"Just forget it..." mumbled Toshiro and walked away from sad and shocked Momo with Renee who stared at Toshiro with understanding eye's with a hint of shockness. Toshiro soon disappeared from their sights and after few seconds Renee saw a droplet of tears falling from Momo's eye.

"What have I done..." whispered Momo and turned to Renee with once was warm loving chocolate eye's filled with guilt, sadness and tears. Renee felt like she was shattering like a glass just by staring at her best friend who was like a precious little sister to her like this. While Momo was feeling greatly guilty, regret, and tears threatening to fall out. She made Toshiro totally hate her and that made her heart pang in sadness and pain like a sharp knife stabbing her heart thousand of times endlessly. Momo didn't know why but every time she saw him at her house-cafe and meeting him today here at school made her happy and warm fuzzy feeling that she felt long time ago with another man was felt after long time but it was more of passion , wanting and other feelings making her feel wrong and weird but at the same time she felt right and perfect but right now Momo knew she can never be friend with Toshiro again.

"I bet he hates me now..." whispered Momo letting her tear contacting with the hard floor not bothering to wipe it off, slowly Renee patted Momo trying to comfort her. In her mind, Renee was totally shocked at Toshiro's outburst, she never saw him mad like that to Momo before but she knew he was worried and cared for Momo deeply than anyone could imagine of and the most obvious feeling she was getting from him was absolutely deep love he has for Momo and it is totally impossible for him to hate her or else Renee can easily guess that he'll just die instead. Because Renee can feel great protection he had for Momo, he doesn't even let a harmless paper to come near her fearing that she'll get a deadly paper cut and dies from blood loss, Renee silently laughed at the memory. For past few days, Renee can see he has been staring at her with lustful and loving eye's at her, checking if she was always safe by coming to cafe everyday. Also Renee saw a hint of happiness swirling with shocked eye's when Momo came to school today. But unfortunately both of them are too thick-headed and embarrassed to admit it. Well, except for Toshiro, he just ALMOST confessed his true feelings to her but he just had to stop at the most exciting part.

"No he doesn't! Momo can't you see he was just worried about you? and anyone would be shock to see someone jumping off the window!" said Renee, even if it was easy doing it because Renee and Momo had a special training requiring for their jobs of top idol and top manager. Momo just looked away and Renee sighed deeply and suddenly she found one poster on the wall and smiled happily taking of the poster. After Renee read it, she took out her hot-pink colored cell phone from her pocket and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?" bubbly voice answered and Renee smirked. Momo looked at her with confused expression, her eye's till little red from crying.

"Hola Ran-chan!" greeted Renee

"RERE-CHAN? Omg! I knew it was you! I was unsure at first if it was really you but you made my heart to stop beating when you jumped off the window with another adorable yet beautiful girl I ever met! So, Where are you right now?" said Rangiku

"Do you know this Winter ball they have this sunday?" asked Renee making Momo think if Renee is going with Kanda this week.

"Yep! its in 3 days! at this school, starts at 6:00 p.m. and Im gonna go with Gin, why do you wanna know? are you going with your soon-to-be-husband Kanda?" teased Rangiku and laughed when Renee stuttered. Making Momo slightly laugh as well, Renee playfully glared toward her and silentely whispered to the phone making sure Momo can't hear it.

"Sh-shut up! right now I need your help to make Toshiro-san agree to go there, because he is having a BIG trouble with his love and I'll try to make Momo agree to go there too" After she whispered it, Renee had to held her phone away from her ear to prevent her ear drum to be damaged by Rangiku's squeal.

"AWWWW! That is so CUTE! I knew Taicho had a girl he loves! I can't believe it but I knew that girl who came here flying across the classroom, Momo was it? She looks so innocent, adorable, and I can see every guy was drooling for her and Taicho was glaring at them making them wet their pants. But I can absolutely see that they are perfect for each other!" exclaimed Rangiku and Renee quickly lower the volume making Momo confuse what they're talking about but she swore she heard her name and Toshiro's.

"Shut-up! so Ran-chan can you handle it?" asked Renee feeling uneasy as Momo stared at her with suspicious and doubting eye's.

"Of course! I'll try- I mean I'll DEFINITELY convince him! and day before the winter ball come to my house so I can dress up both of you girls!" Renee sighed and mumbled a 'yes' . Quickly she typed a message to her and Momo's 'secret' job for two-week long break and smirked shutting her phone close.

"What was it about?" asked Momo

"Momo, Why won't we go to the winter ball this week?" asked Rukia and I=innocent Momo she was nodded, thinking she needed a break from her 'secret' job for a while and a complicated problem she was having right now. Renee secretly cheered inside her head and smiled at Momo.

"Great! One of my friend of mine said she want to meet you badly and wants to dress up you." said Renee noticing Ichigo and Rukia came holding hands together.

"Are you guys going to Winter ball? Can we tag along too?" asked Rukia noticing she was still holding Ichigo's hand and quickly letted it go blushing, Ichigo scowled and held her hand again.

"Don't worry, I bet they already know we're a couple now." smirked Ichigo seeing Renee and Momo nodding but he quickly noticed Momo was crying before they came because of her slight reddish eye's.

"Momo? are you okay?" asked Ichigo and before Momo could say anything, Renee interrupted.

"She just have some problem but right now can you leave her alone? I promise I'll tell you later with Kanda." whispered Renee and Ichigo nodded.

"So, everyone meet up at Ran-chan's house by 4:00 p.m. okay?" said Renee and everyone nodded. The bell rang and everyone soon headed to their classes.

**Inside the classroom**

Toshiro was sitting on his chair not paying attention to the teacher at all but only Momo, who was intently writing down some notes and pouted slightly when she didn't get the problem but he quickly avoided her when their eye's met not noticing her eye's sadden and went her attention back to the teacher. As soon as she turned away Toshiro glanced at her, it has been 2 hours, 29 min, 3 seconds, and 00.5 millisecond since they had a pointless fight. He had been regretting like hell, all he wanted to tell her was he care for her, worried about her safety, to protect her with his life, he wanted to let her know how much she meant for him. Was it because she's a friend? Is it because she's kind to him? Is it because he is some how attracted to her? millions of questions swirled around his mind but he never got any answers, wasn't he suppose to be genius? prodigy? than why is some beau- simple girl confusing him so much? The bell rang and Toshiro snapped out form his thoughts, quickly he looked around for Momo but he felt a pang of sadness noticing she left with Renee already.

"I need to apologize to her..." mumbled Toshiro, the guilt and the regret was killing him and he thought what he was about to say to her before he prevented to spill out form his mouth? he JUST had to forget what it was. But the most painful reality was Momo had been ignoring and avoiding him and it pained him to endless making his heart shatter like a glass. He wanted to talk to her and hear her melodious voice again and it made him truly happy just by standing next her but he knew he can't even be friends with her no more. When did he even became sensitive? He broke countless of girls who asked him to date him, but why was she placed in special place of his heart? She is cute showed but there is something that he was attracted to... her kindness? her voice? her warm chocolate brown eye's? her beautiful figure that makes him drool? Toshiro blushed into REALLY bright red, How can he think his friend like that? When he was in middle of the pointless fight with her and he was right now thinking of touching her ass? Now when did HE became a pervert? but he *finally* calmed down but still had a tint of red on his cheeks before the gossip queen/ his old friend came by.

"Hi Taicho!" greeted Matsumoto smiling

"What do you want?" growled Toshiro, Matsumoto wanted to ask him if he was having some pervy thoughts of Momo but she told herself to tease him about that later.

"I was wondering if you want to come to Winter ball this weekend ? Ichigo and Rukia are coming too! or are you not going because Momo's not gonna be there?" lied Matsmoto already knowing Momo is coming and smirked when she saw Toshiro's cheek turned red.

"No! its not like that! I have some work to do so no, I can't go." answered Toshiro and Matsumoto pouted.

"Come on Taicho! it'll be fun!" whined Matsumoto

"No means No" stated Toshiro thinking how he should apologize to Momo.

"Oh... ok but are you sure cause Im gonna tell Momo that you've been thinking about her being nake-" suddenly Toshiro covered Matsumoto's mouth, his face turning bright red glaring at her.

"Don't you dare say it." growled blushing Toshiro but Matsumoto just smiled.

"soatensuifsni yod gosfsak? **Translation: **so are you gonna go?" muffled Matsumoto from under his hand and Toshiro sighed, He slowly thought it was a good idea so he can take his break from his tiring job and to avoid Momo for while until his mind is cleared with perverted thoughts of her and to discover what is the warm fuzzing feeling.

"Fine I'll go" Matsumoto was cheering inside her mind.

_Mission accomplish_

* * *

><p><strong>AuThOr nOtE: <strong>I know its short but I needed my 'beauty' sleep (NOT) So as I was saying I'll try to update more faster! PlEaSe rEvIEw!

Toshiro: "In rage and goes Bankai* I can't believe you made Momo cry in this story!

Eternal: Well in particular fact, you did

Momo: ...

Toshiro: W-what? NO! I DON'T HATE YOU!

Momo:...

Eternal: Oh~ you made Momo-chan cry~

Toshiro: M-Momo... I-I'm sorry!

Momo:...

Toshiro: Im sorry Momo! Please forgive me!

Eternal: -_-'' Well see you guys in next chap! *background*(Toshiro: Momo! I love you! and its true! Momo:... Toshiro:*cries* P-please forgive me!) Doesn't he know that is a doll that I made for Momo yesterday? Oh well! I do not own Bleach, D-grayman, or them!

Momo: Im back from shopping! and I bought some watermelons for you shiro-chan~

Toshiro: W-what? why is there two Momo?

Momo: Oh! that's the doll Eternal made for me yesterday! Its cool isn't it?

Toshiro: "tic mark appeared on his fore head and his reiatsu rises*... so that means...

Eternal: Shit...*runs off*

Toshiro: ETERNAL! GET BACK HERE!

Eternal:*100 miles away* Never~ see ya folks! Bye- *dodges deadly icycle* bYE! o_O''


	5. Filler: HitsuHina Flashback: Paper

Filler: HitsuHina flash back: Paper

_The beautiful sunshine shined the white pure snow making it look bright, it was peaceful and the bird chirped and sang their song, yep, it was peaceful. Suddenly there was a crashing sound from the certain small cafe and people who passed by looked, Don't they know curiosity kills a cat?_

_"Hitsugaya-kun! No! give it! back!"_

_"No!"_

_Ok, maybe not really peaceful but a certain white-haired handsome boy and a cute petite girl was struggling to get a piece of ... paper?_

_"I need it to do my homework!" whined Momo and tried to snatch it but Hitsugaya dodged it and shook his head._

_"No." stated Hitsugaya, Momo pouted and did her best puppy eye's she could. Hitsugaya twitched at her radiating cuteness, it was his most weakness from his friend in front of him and before he knew it Momo snatched it away. Momo laughed and run offed to her just to be stopped by Hitsugaya who grabbed her wrist and pulled her making Momo squeak._

_"Too bad." said Toshiro smirking but blushed when he noticed what position he was, Momo was rubbing her head smiling on top of Hitsugaya but she didn't feel heavy at all, Momo still tried to take the paper away but Toshiro moved his hand away with the paper. Oh how mistaken move he did, Momo once more pouted and lounged on his chest trying to get the paper making their position more complicated making Toshiro's face right in front of Momo's chest area making him blush brightly into red. He tried not to stare but come on, he's a boy, what is he gonna do when their is a beautiful- attractive girl in front of you and is LEANING on your chest and she is cutely pouting making the situation really worse._ _Just when he was about to reach a limit of his damn hormones thankfully someone coughed uncomfortably, both of their head turned to the side and saw Renee smirking with camera on her hand._

_"Hi, so what are you two doing?" asked Renee, Hitsugaya blushed in to bright red from embarrassment and gently pushed Momo from the awakward position but innocent-Momo just smiled and waved at Renee._

_"Hi! Renee! can you help me get the paper from Hitsugaya-kun? he's not giving it to me!" said Momo pouting, Renee raised her eyebrow and looked at Toshiro who looked away. Renee sighed and told Momo to get the grocery bag and Momo got up and walked away smiling. When she left Renee turned to Toshiro with questioning look before asking._

_"Why aren't you giving the paper to her?" asked Renee more like demanding tone, Toshiro mumbled something but she couldn't help but to say 'huh?' _

_"I said I didn't want to give her the paper because I was worried she was gonna get a paper cut and dies from the blood loss!" yelled very-worried Toshiro and glared at Renee who was laughing so hard she was starting to form tears on her eye's._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I thought Y-you were suppose t-to be a genius?" laughed Renee_

_"Shut-up! Im just worried!" growled Toshiro and Momo came back smiling but turned to questioning look when she saw her best friends, one of them was laughing on the floor and other one looked grumpy and embarrassed. A peice of once was paper lying on the counter burned into small pile of ash made Momo tilt her head in confusion._

_"What happened before I was gone?"_

_End...?  
><em>


	6. Filler: HitsuHina: Flashback Comet

Filler: HitsuHina flash back: Comet

_"Tonight, at 7:45 p.m there will be a million of comet flying past the earth, Why won't you enjoy the scene with your family, friends, or lover? this was the KKT New" announced the news reporter and Momo press the off button and smiled excitedly. She was thinking if everyone will go to the school roof top tonight to see the comet tonight? Momo smiled happily and dialed her pink-colored hone._

_"Hello?" a icy voice answered and Momo smiled_

_"Hitsugaya-kun! do you want to come to the school roof top tonight? there is going to be comet passing the earth tonight!" said Momo with excited tone and Toshiro couldn't help but smile a little at the other side of the phone._

_"Sure" Momo smiled at his response and smiled more wider if thats even possible._

_"Okay, I'll ask the others too!" said Momoi but felt little confuse when she heard Hitsugaya's voice turned little sad and upset_

_"Okay... bye" said Hitsugaya and he hung up, Momo stared at the phone in confusion. Why did he sound sad? Was he hungry? Momo thought of silly thoughts and called her friends but she couldn't help but to feel worry building up inside of her. After Momo closed her phone, she pouted because every close friends (except for Toshiro)of hers was busy even Renee was busy and Momo knew why, and the reason is absolutely Kanda. Momo glanced at her watch reading 7:39 p.m and she gasped, quickly she wore her shoes and rush out the door. Momo run up the stairs and saw a familiar white hair sitting on the roof staring at the stars._

_"Hitsugaya-kun!" said Momo smiling and Hitsugaya turn to see Momo and widened his eye's._

_"Baka! why didn't you bring your jacket!" scolded Toshiro and quickly he took off his own jacket and covered Momo's smooth bare shoulder, Toshiro blushed slightly and looked away while Momo smiled._

_"Thank you, but aren't you cold?" asked Momo her voice filled with concern and worry_

_"Im fine" answered Toshiro but Momo scooted closer to his side making him blush, slowly Momo covered his shoulder with his jacket like a blanket making them both covered in single jacket but it was perfect size because Momo was much smaller size than Toshiro._

_"There, now we're both warm!" exclaimed Momo smiling, Toshiro smiled but he couldn't help but to feel too hot . Momo yawned slightly and laid her head on Tohsiro's shoulder making him tense but he soon relaxed at her sweet smell of peach. Suddenly both of them widen their eye's and gasped as the million of comet passed through the beautiful night sky and the stars. It was beautiful but Toshiro glanced at Momo and gasped slightly, her beautiful brown hair looked little bright by the moonlight adorning her beautiful face and her expression mixed with happy and amazed at the comet shooting through the sky. Suddenly, she turned to him and smiled happily making his heart skip a beat. _

_"Its amazing isn't it!" said Momo smiling happily, Toshiro smiled and this time he laid his head on Momo's small head making her blush brightly and her heart started to beat fast at how close his face was, and her innocent mind was filled with questions. Why was her heart beating fast? Why did she felt so... weird?. Toshiro filled his mind with her sweet voice echoing through his mind but he snapped out from his thoughts when he realized her blushing beautiful face was close to his making him to blush deeper and looked away before he softly answered._

_"Yeah, its beautiful"_

End...?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR NOTE:<span>** Well thats the second filler! XD Hope you enjoyed it! PleAsE ReViEw!

Eternal: When you said "Yeah, its beautiful" you meant Momo right?

Toshiro: *blushes* W-what the hell are you talking!

Eternal: so its yes?

Toshiro: No!

Eternal: Yes.

Toshiro: No!

Eternal: Yes.

Toshiro: No!

Eternal: Yes.

Toshiro: *anime tic mark on his forehead* NO!

Eternal: No!

Toshiro: Yes!

Eternal: see? you said "yes"

Toshiro: *glares* you cheated!

Eternal: No~ I didn't~ you were just careless

Toshiro: *curses some word*

Eternal: Do the disclaimer please!

Toshiro: *sighs*

Toshiro and Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda and Renee: D-grayman!

Mr Sound effect: *Hanabi, sang by Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku from Bleach*

Toshiro: WTF o_O

Matsumoto: PARTY TIME! *Gets out sake*

Eternal and Renee: *sweat-drops* Bye-bye

Eternal: Wait! Get Renee and Kanda drunk and put them in the same room!

Renee:*bonks her head HARD* Bye-bye and just forget what she had just said

Eternal: OWw...


	7. Filler: HitsuHina Flashback: Kittycat?

Filler: HitsuHina: Kitty-Cat...?

_Hitsugaya Toshiro, the prodigy, a current number # 1 hot super-model, and holds so-called icy heart was glaring at the certain black cat swaying its black tail side to side. Why was he glaring at the innocent-looking cat? because he was certainly jealous at how Momo was snuggling the cat like comfy teddy bear close to her cute smiling face but he doesn't admit that he's jealous of one-damn cat. He just came to visit her like everyday and saw that damn-cat snuggling against Momo like it was teasing him made him VERY pissed. Well, more like jealous at the cat for getting too close to (his) Momo but he is too damn stubborn to admit it *sigh*._

_"Hinamori, what is that... cat?" growled Hitsugaya obviously with jealous tone but Momo was too innocent to know and kept on snuggling the cat before she answered happily._

_"Its a kitty-cat! I found her freezing on the side walk and I couldn't just leave her there!" said Momo and snuggled the purring cat who licked her cheeks making Momo giggle, on other hand Toshiro was pissed and glared at the cat who seemed like it was glaring back at him._

_"Okay! I'll bring a milk for kitty-cat, so both of you be friendly to each other okay?" smiled Momo and scratched the cat's ear making it purr before she left out the door. There was a tense silence between Toshiro and the (damn) cat glaring at each other, well more like the cat was having fun pissing him off. Silently the cat stared at Toshiro with bright yellow eye's looking like it was smirking at him... which oddly made Toshiro more piss off and annoyed at the damn cat for odd reason._

_"What are you looking at?" growled Toshiro_

_"Meow" answered the cat and began to lick its right paw. Looking closely at the cat Toshiro noticed there was a small wound on the cats right paw, Toshiro sighed and gently lift the cat up making it hiss but he pay no mind and started to bandage the paw with a bandage he found on the counter. He didn't notice the cat was staring at him with curious eye's at him, after he finished Momo came back with bowl of milk._

_"Here Kitty-cat! I brought you a milk... Wait... were you hurt? Hitsugaya-kun, did you fix the kitty-cats paw?" asked Momo and stared at him with her large brown eye's, Toshiro blushed in embarrassment before he turned away nodding making Momo smile and pecked his cheek. Toshiro stood shock but not knowing why he felt happy at the same time and slowly he touched his cheeks feeling the warm feeling overwhelming him. He never EVER felt like this before!_

_"Awww, thank you for fixing its paw Hitsugaya-kun! Kitty-cat did you thank him?" asked Momo and the cat sat in front of him staring and Toshiro lift his eyebrow in confusion still blushing but he tried to kept his calm expression while the cat sat their in front of him until..._

_"Thanks" said the cat surprisely with deep voice making Toshiro and Momo widened their eye's in shock, The .Cat. Talked. ! The cat seemed amused and looked like it smirked and swayed its tail side to side before it jump off through the window. Suddenly Toshiro jerked up from the couch panting and slowly looked around the room and sighed._

_"Thank god it was a dream..." muttered Toshiro but suddenly felt sad when he noticed the peck Momo give him was a dream too... Wait! Why would he be sad? and Why did he felt that warm fuzzy feelings in his dream? more importantly, Why the hell he even had that dream? but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm snuggled against him making Toshiro to look down and blush, there was Momo cuddling besides him sleeping peacefully with cute sleeping expression that made Toshiro to deepen his blush and turned away but he froze completely when he saw a familiar black cat staring at him through the window before it turned away. And he swore he saw a bandage on the cat's right paw..._

_Oh... my god_

End...?

* * *

><p><strong>AuTHoR NoTe: <strong>Hehehehehehe... finished! XD

Toshiro: *shudders*

Eternal: Hey, are you okay?

Toshiro: Y-yeah, its just creepy if that cat was the cat from my dreams

Eternal: *smirks* Awww, is THE Hitsugaya Toshiro scared?

Toshiro: S-shut-up! What would you DO if suddenly there was Aizen in front of you singing?

Eternal: *shudders greatly* ... Oh shit

Toshiro: Exactly, now aren't you suppose to do disclaimer this time?

Eternal: ...EH? Why me?

Toshiro:*sigh* You said for yourself that you wanted to do it

Eternal: I did?

Toshiro: Yes

Eternal: I did?

Toshiro:*sighs* Yes...

Eternal: I DID?

Toshiro: "twitches his left eye* Yes, now stop asking!

Eternal: ... I-

Toshiro:*Anime tic mark on his forehead* YES! DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Eternal: ... I was about to say I was going to give you watermelons and amanatto but oh well, you seemed like you didn't want it

Toshiro:*twitches*

Eternal: *lazily yawns* I do not own the-

Toshiro: Wait!

Eternal: *annoyed* WHAT?

Toshiro: ...

Eternal: ... What?

Toshiro: *sighs deeply* I'll do the disclaimer so... later give me that watermelon and amanatto okay?

Eternal: *Does the victory dance* YES! I DON'T NEED TO DO IT!

Toshiro and Momo:*sighs* Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia:*sweat-drops* Bleach or-

Kanda and Renee:*yawns* D-grayman...

Eternal: Bye-bye *Background* (Toshiro: Where's my Watermelon!)

Eternal: -_-'' *sweat-drops*

Mr Sound effect: *Houki Boshi, sang by Shihoin Yoruichi and Soifon from Bleach*


	8. Filler: HitsuHina Flashback: Question

Filler: HitsuHina Flashback: Question

_Certain two people glanced at the calender and sighed, first a white-haired man looked through the paperwork before he sighed deeply again._

_It has been Four and a half weeks... since Toshiro met her, a petite, fragile looking, innocent-minded and kind hearted girl he ever met name Hinamori Momo at her cafe Four-weeks ago, that fateful yet confident meeting. True he doesn't know her very well but he is absolutely sure that she cares for everyone she knew or even someone who she never met before. Was she always that caring? Why is she so nice to someone who she never met before? Like me? When he first met her, she never treat him differently just because he was a model but she accepted him normally like he always wanted not differently but normally, she smiled brightly toward him. Every time, every second, just by standing besides her or just seeing her smiling made him comfortable and relaxing but felt uncomfortable heat crawling his cheeks and a warm feelings he receives every time he thinks about her, Was it happiness? Was it wanting?, ... No ... it contained passion, to protect her no matter what that makes her sad, hurt, and anything that makes her adorning, bright smile to disappear. Well, first he thought it was because she was a nice friend but the warm feeling he suddenly feels for her made him REALLY confuse. Like REALLY confuse._

_The past four-weeks he had been visiting her was the only precious time he was looking forward for everyday, well he thought it was because of the drinks were good there but deep inside his heart he knew for himself that he wants her to be safe everyday. Like he's gonna admit that, he is too stubborn to admit. (_**Eternal:***sigh*) _Toshiro felt a great lust just by staying near her presence, it makes the warm fuzzy feeling to overwhelm him little by little everyday just by thinking about her, Wonderful memories of her keeps on replaying like a little film inside his head. What is this warm fuzzy feeling? it was little similar feeling of caring about his friends but more different, many unanswered question keeps on popping up endlessly with no correct answer._

_Yep... he's sick, well thats what he thought. _

_"Why am I even thinking about this..." Toshiro sighed shaking his head feeling himself hot again just by thinking about her, Oh. shit._

_While Momo was having the same problem, she thought at how fun being around him was these past few weeks, how comforting yet relaxed presence he had, the warmth of his touch, and a soft gaze he uses to stare at her. Momo shook her head wildly and blushed, what was she thinking! He is only her friend! Than why was she being weird just by staying near him? Was she sick? Momo touched her forehead checking for any fever but there was none and she felt perfectly fine. Than... why did she felt a warm feeling rushing through her? everyday he came to visit made her happy, every time they talked about each other made her grow attach to him. deeply. She thought of him as a friend, only friend. That fact made her... well... upset? Why would she be upset? she should be happy being friend with him! making new friends was always a great thing!_

_ Than... why does she feel a pang of sadness staying just a friend with him? Did she wanted to be more than a friend with him? but what was more than a friend? innocent Momo furrowed her eye's cutely and pouted, she was smart but she never was able to learn about relationship because of Renee and Ichigo back at the America. They protected her from boys who asked her kindly if she wanted to hang out with them but Ichigo and Renee always stood near her, beating up anyone who let her cry or hurt or... what was it called again? oh yeah! "flirting" with her. From that day on, they never teached her any feelings or relationship but recently she learned a new word from her friend._

_"Hey, Momo are you alright?" Renee asked eating her cookie with Ichigo who was scowling but he was worried about her small friend despite his look. Momo smiled and took one of the home-made cookies and ate it happily before she asked something she has been wondering for a while. _

_"Hey.. what's love?" Momo asked making them choke on their cookie and stared at her with shocked eye's._

_"W-what?" Renee and Ichigo stuttered making Momo to tilt her head to the side._

_"Uh.. well Love is a..." Renee mumble not knowing what to say._

_"Love is sex" Ichigo said and calmly sipped his tea before Renee smacked his head glaring and blushing at the same time._

_"What the hell are you saying you dumbass!" Renee yelled narrowing her eye's watching as Ichigo rubbed his head painfully._

_"What? its true! I bet you and Kanda done it alre-" Ichigo was cut offed when Renee threw him across the room blushing madly silently thanking Kanda wasn't here right now or it'll be REALLY embarrassing. Momo stared at Ichigo with worried expression but turned her attention to Renee who was blushing and panting glaring at Ichigo before she turned away._

_"Momo, don't listen to what that idiot-strawberry say's. Love is um... how do you say it? its like a warm feeling, some kind of desire to stay besides her or his presence, a desire to make that person happy and smile, just by staying next to that person makes you happy and comfortable, ... a overwhelming warm-weird-fuzzy feeling just by thinking about that person, you want to protect that person no matter what happens, you care for that person, you accept that person the way he or she is toward you, You get this annoying sparkles just by staring at that person, a tingling feeling you feel just by seeing that person, you feel a heat crawling when that person touches or stares at you and that feeling grows stronger little by little everyday. Thats Love." Renee explained with tint of pink spreading her cheeks._

_"So... you love Kanda-san?" Momo asked curiously as she watch Renee blushing madly and stuttered making her giggle._

_"So basically Love is sex" Ichigo said coming out of no where, once again Renee threw him across the room, suddenly Kanda opened the door only to be hit by flying Ichigo._

_"What the hell are you doing you idiot-strawberry!" Kanda yelled and pushed Ichigo off, Ichigo glared and smirked._

_"Oh? good timing, I was just saying you and Renee already had se-" Once again blushing pissed off Renee threw a pan at his head out of no where._

_"Just shut-up!" Renee growled while Kanda stood confuse._

_"So Momo? you love someone?" Ichigo asked rubbing his head painfully while he glared at Renee who smirked._

_"Hm... yeah!" Momo answered smiling brightly gaining everyone's attention with widen eye's._

_"Who!" they shouted, Momo blinked and smiled _

_"I love all of you!" Momo smiled brightly while everyone fell at her brightness and misunderstanding situation._

_"Uh... Momo, we love you too but do you have any... like more special kind of love you feel?" Renee asked sweat-dropping at Momo's innocent mind while Momo shook her head, but inside her heart she did have a weird special feeling she feels for certain someone and his name was... Hitsugaya Toshiro. Did that me she loved him? This was love? Well everything made sense at what Renee explained earlier about love, it made perfect sense at what Renee said and how every time she feels a warm fuzzy feeling she felt for him. Momo blinked her eye's and shook her head, right now she wanted to know one more thing before getting confused again._

_"Hey? can I ask one more thing?" Momo asked with serious expression making everyone nod._

_"What is it Momo?" Ichigo asked once again eating his strawberries, Momo fidgeted and took A deep breath before she asked._

_"What is sex?" everyone stood completely froze with shocked face,_

_They blinked once_

_They blinked twice_

_They blinked third time_

_Until Ichigo broke out into a laughter, then suddenly Renee and Kanda hit his head hard with pissed off expression making Ichigo to mumble some cursing word in pain._

_"DON'T TEACH HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT IDIOT-STRAWBERRY!" both of them yelled glaring at him with tint of red on their cheek while Momo stood confused until Ichigo rubbed his head and whined._

_"What did I do!"_

_END...?_

* * *

><p><strong>AuTHoR NOtE: <strong>Wazz up people! and the awesome reviewer's! XD Tomorrow is finally the 12/20/11 Hitsugaya Toshiro's birthday! X3 So, tomorrow Im gonna make a omake of his special birthday one-shot chapter! PleAsE rEvIeW!

Eternal: Yay! tomorrow is finally Toshiro's birthday! XD

Toshiro: Whatever

Eternal: Im gonna make a omake/extra chapter of your special birthday one-shot chapter as your present! X3

Toshiro:*sighs* Why, thank you...

Momo: Shiro-chan! its almost your birthday! you should be more happy!

Ichigo:*smirks* Yeah, little guy be more happy

Toshiro:*twitches* Don't call me little!

Rukia: Im gonna draw chappy as your birthday present!

Ichigo: But your drawing sucks

Rukia:*hits his head* Shut-up! you idiotic-strawberry! you just don't understand the awesomeness of chappy you dumbass!

Eternal: I SO agree!

Renee: Me too!

Ichigo: Yeah, yeah...

Renee: PARTY TIME!

Kanda: Che...

Eternal: Okay, okay, tomorrow we'll celebrate Toshiro's birthday but right now everyone do the disclaimer please~!

Everybody:*grunts*

Eternal:*sighs* Come on! we do this like every time! stop being lazy!

Everybody:*sighs*

Toshiro and Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda and Renee: D-grayman!

Eternal: OwO Bye-bye!

Mr Sound effect:*Sen no Yoru Wo Koete, by Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji from Bleach*


	9. Filler: HitsuHina Flashback: Missing You

Filler: HitsuHina Flashback: I MisS YoU

_The day past peacefully, but Toshiro was pissed off and worried about certain girl, he haven't seen her for how many days now? oh yeah, one-damn week. One-damn week not seeing her but to work endlessly on model, sometimes he hated this job. Toshiro grown attached to Momo more than he could imagine, without her noticing she was targeted everyday by every man staring at her with lust in their eye's because of her cute feature and her innocent mind made her easy prey to them, which made Toshiro to beat the crap out of them and protect her from that damn perverts. They pissed him to no end, why did she have to be so innocent? but it did make her more adorable, wait... when did HE become a freakin pervert? Toshiro sighed and ran through his white hair with his hand. He was too busy worrying about her right now than to think about the warm fuzzy feelings right now, Toshiro slowly reached for his phone and started to dial the number only to be answer by cheerful voice._

_"Hola!"_

_"Neverwinter, its me Hitsugaya."_

_"Oh~ Toshiro-san! Waz up!" Renee answered from other end of the phone and furrowed at Momo who just finished her photo shooting for new fashion magazine looking quite upset and bored in front of her, she's been like that since Toshiro haven't visit her for a whole week, only if she knew he had been REALLY worried about her during the week but Toshiro was too shy? embarrassed? to talk to her. Renee sighed and scoffed Pathetic, stubborn-headed man he was but she was really grateful at how he deeply cared for Momo, oh and of course how much he deeply loves her. Only if he wasn't too stubborn for his own good and too innocent-minded Momo was._

_"Hows Hinamori? is she working? is she well... safe" Toshiro asked with worried tone, Renee had a urge to sigh. She hated to lie especially to her friend but there wasn't really a choice, Momo was a popular idol holding a secret dark past and she promised with her not to tell anyone except for her, Ichigo, and Kanda. She was thinking to ask Momo if she could tell Toshiro because he was trustworthy and deeply cares(loves) Momo enough but she completely forgot about asking her. So, this time she had to lie to him. For her friend's promise and her sake._

_"She... she's doing well, she just finish working at the cafe with me. Why won't you just talk to her? she misses you." Renee said only easily guessing Toshiro is blushing right now and smirked sipping her coffee._

_"I... I only wanted to know if she was doing well so I better get going and don't tell Hinamori I called you, bye." Toshiro hanged up, Renee sighed and closed her phone._

_"Who was it?" Momo asked with curious eye's and Renee smiled._

_"Some guy who is really over-protective and stubborn for you." Renee answered sipping her coffee and Momo tilted her head in confusion toward her before she sighed. It was really boring without Toshiro was here, She missed him right now. Momo smiled brightly when she thought of seeing him at school which she was planning to go tomorrow or next day, which meant she can see him again! Momo smiled at the thought but she still did miss him right now... While Toshiro sighed as he looked through the list of work he had to do, he won't admit loudly but he did miss Momo... a lot. Toshiro started to feel himself blush and shook his head, the annoying warm-feeling was overwhelming him again. Jushiro stared at him with confused expression before asking._

_"Are you okay Toshiro?" Jushiro asked only to earn a dark faced, narrowed eye's Toshiro glaring at him, Jushiro smiled and nervously gulped feeling the fear._

_"Im fine" Toshiro grunted and looked out the window. _

_It was snowing and two certain people were thinking about each other with out them noticing, When are they gonna notice they are meant for each other?_

_END...?_

* * *

><p><strong>AUThor NoTe: <strong>Finished XD pLEaSe uPdAtE sOON!

Eternal:*spying on two-certain people behind the tree smirking*

Momo: Here Shiro-chan! its a watermelon!

Toshiro:*smiles* Thanks Momo

Eternal:*comes out of nowhere* Toshiro and Momo sitting on the tree~ K . I . S . S . I . N . G!

Toshiro and Momo:*blushes brightly*

Toshiro:*blushing* W-w-what are you saying!

Momo:*smiles* Yeah! we were just having picnic together!

Eternal:*tilts her head* Owo together...? Awww, aren't you two adorable couple!

Toshiro and Momo:*still blushing* No! we're not!

Eternal:*dark aura* Hehehehe, fine~

Toshiro and Momo:*shudders*

Eternal: Do the disclaimer please!

Toshiro and Momo: E-Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia: B-Bleach or-

Kanda and Renee: D-grayman...

Eternal: Bye by- *falls asleep*

Toshiro: Oh thats why she was kinda grumpy and scary...

Momo: lets just let her rest, she needs a break from updating

Ichigo: See ya!

Mr Sound effect:*Number One, by Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach*

Ichigo: Oh yeah Baby!

Rukia:*sighs*


	10. Filler: Extra Chapter: Birthday Party

**AutHoR NoTe:** Update in 12/20/11, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO-CHAN! XD This is just the extra chapter so please do not get confused as a actual chapter! X3 ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Momo sat on the chair looking quite confused and thought deeply, today was Hitsugaya's birthday and she didn't know what to buy, a soccer ball? a sweater? a plushie? she made a very long list thinking what to buy for him, she wanted to give him something special because it was his once-a-time in a year birthday. Renee said she already bought something for him, and Kanda said he didn't care about other people's birthday.. well except for Renee's. Momo sighed and clutched her head cutely with confused expression not knowing what to think anymore. Suddenly the door opened revealing Renee with wrapped box in her arms.<p>

"Renee? What's that?" Momo asked with curious expression and Renee smiled.

"Its Toshiro-san's birthday present! Have you thought of any presents for him yet?" Renee asked and Momo shook her head with sad face.

"Nope... I just don't know what to give him." Momo said, thinking deeply again and Renee sighed but smiled at her idea that just popped up from her head.

"How about... giving him a..." Renee trailed off and whispered the rest of her idea's to Momo who looked confused at first but started to smile brightly and nodded. Renee smiled and patted Momo's head.

"Ok! lets began! We only have 3 hours to prepare!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO::XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Toshiro ran through his hair with his hand looking frustrated and annoyed, while Ichigo and Renji furrowed their eye's and glared at the deadly paper in front of them looking harmless. Slowly Toshiro reached out for the paper, only to be stopped by Ichigo and Renji with serious expression and shook their head.

"Toshiro... please don't do this to us, That thing is just too DAMN hard!" Ichigo and Renji whined and poked the paper with their pencil while Toshiro twitched his left eye clearly pissed off.

"ITS JUST A DAMN MATH PROBLEM!" Toshiro yelled with anime tic mark on his forehead and snatched the paper away and wrote the problems down into simpler form. Renji sweat-dropped looking confused while Ichigo faked smiled.

"I don't get it!" Ichigo and Renji answered and began to poke the paper again with their pencil. Toshiro felt like banging his head to the wall, these two idiots was trying to solve the damn one-freakin math problem for 2 hours now. They just barge into his room 2 hours ago saying they needed help on their homework on math, wasting his precious time of doing his own damn paperwork. But why did he feel like he was forgetting about something today... Toshiro just shrugged and narrowed his eye's at the red-pineapple and strawberry still looking confused and they were still poking the paper.

"Why won't you two just go home already..." Toshiro sighed blankly staring at both man looking quite offended and broke into fake tears making him more annoyed and pissed off.

"How mean! I thought we were friends!" Renji wailed and Toshiro rolled his eye's. Suddenly a ring tone of Ichigo's phone rang, Ichigo opened the phone.

"Hello?... okay... I got it... see ya!" Ichigo said and hung up the phone smirking.

"Come on! We're going to the Momoiro cafe!" Ichigo said and Toshiro raised his eyebrow in confusion, before he can protest Renji dragged him out the door making him grumble few cursing words. Finally they arrived, Toshiro glared at Ichigo before he noticed the lights were off making the room completely dark.

"What in the world are we he-" Toshiro was cut offed when the light suddenly turned on making him flinch a little before the multiple voice ranged the room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Toshiro blinked once and blinked twice and raised his eyebrow when he saw presents, party hat, balloons, the room was decorated with a title saying "Happy Birthday Toshiro!"and he asked with confused tone.

"What in the world are you guys doing?"

"Taicho! its your birthday! how could you forget your own birthday?" Rangiku said wearing a party hat with bright smile on her face, Toshiro thought for a while and suddenly remembered today was his birthday and sighed deeply. Suddenly there was a multiple of presents in front of his face making him slightly smile.

"Happy birthday!" they cheered again and started to hand presents to him.

"Thanks..." Toshiro mumbled with slight smile on his face, but soon he started to look for certain someone, looking around the room. Renee noticed this and smirked before she tapped his shoulder making him to turn his head to her.

"Momo is gonna probably gonna come, so don't worry about her." Renee said and smirked when she saw Toshiro blush and turn away.

"Im not worried.." Toshiro mumbled feeling the heat creeping his cheeks and Renee sighed. Suddenly there was a petite girl walking through the crowd holding a large cake on her arms.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Happy Birthday!" Momo said smiling brightly

"Momo... what's that?" Toshiro asked widening his eye's at delicious large cake in front of him.

"Its your birthday cake! I made it for you!" Momo said smiling and settled the cake on the table.

"F-for me?" Toshiro stuttered with shocked yet happy face and Momo nodded happily. Everyone soon gathered around the table cutting the cake piece by piece for each person.

"Hitsugaya-kun? do you like it?" Momo asked and watched Toshiro eating the cake with curious eye's, Toshiro softly smiled and patted her head making her blush slightly with a smile.

"Yeah, its delicious. Thanks... Momo" Toshiro said and looked away trying to hide his forming blush from her, Momo widened her eye's and squealed in happiness before she suddenly hugged him. Toshiro widened his eye's and his blush deepen trying to stay control.

"W-what are you doing?" Toshiro stuttered feeling the uncomfortable heat overwhelming him but Momo just smiled and continued on hugging him with a bright smile on her face.

"You called my first name! Im so happy!" Momo squealed but she was suddenly pulled back by Renee, Momo pouted and cutely glared toward her but Renee seemed completely unaffected and smiled at Momo before she settled her down safely. Toshiro sighed in relief but he still felt his heart beating fast.

"Okay! Toshiro-san its time to open your presents!" Renee said and everyone cheered while Toshiro rolled his eye's with a smirk.

Toshiro started to open a first present and found a swimming boxer inside, Renji smiled while Toshiro twitched his left eye.

"What is this...?" Toshiro said, fake smiling.

"Uh... swimming boxer?" Renji answered with a nervous smile on his face and scratched back of his head nervously.

"WE'RE IN WINTER SEASON YOU IDIOT!"

Toshiro sighed but thanked Renji who was still laughing nevously and started to open up his second present only to find a big bottle of sake in there.

"Happy birthday Taicho!" Rangiku said with a drunken tone

"Matsumoto... you know that Im not in drinking age right? and did you finish your winter break homework without my help?" Toshiro asked and smirked when Rangiku stiffen and she laughed nervously.

Next present was drawing of a two... bunnies? one male who looked oddly like Toshiro and one female who looked oddly like Momo with a big heart in the middle making Toshiro to blush slightly.

"Kuchiki... what is this?" Toshiro asked with slight blush on his face.

"Its one of my master pice of you and Momo-chan!" Rukia smiled and Momo squealed at how cute it was while Toshiro sweat-dropped but smiled when he saw Momo looking cute as she stared at the picture.

"Thanks Kuchiki for this present.."

"No problem!"

Next present was a middle-sized album with no title on it, Toshiro stared at with confused expression until Renee opened it with smile on her face, instantly Toshiro blushed into bright red as he stared at each picture of cute-adorarble Momo neatly lined up inside.

"So, do you like it" Renee asked with a smirk on her face and laughed when she saw Toshiro deepening his blush as he stared at each picture.

"What's that?" Momo asked and quickly Toshiro closed it with bright blush on his face.

"I-its nothing!"

Finally and the last present was a small container, slowly Toshiro opened it and felt himself blush as he stood there shock staring at the item in front of him, it was condom. Everyone laughed loudly except for Momo not knowing what it was and madly blushing Toshiro narrowed his eye's at Ichigo who was smirking innocently.

"What?"

"Im so gonna kill you later..."

That night everyone party all night long, but one by one everyone started to go home. Only Renee, Kanda, Ichigo, Rukia, Momo and Toshiro was left, but only two people was still awake watching the stars on the roof.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Momo whispered and Hitsugaya turn his head to his side staring at herbefore he asked.

"Yeah?" Hitsugaya asked yawning and Momo giggled.

"Happy Birthday..." Momo said smiling and blushed when Toshiro laid his head on her shoulder softly smiling. Momo slightly shivered as his warm breath contacted with her skin, the minty scent and his white hair tickling her made her comfortable yet uncomfortable at the same time. The heat started to shade Momo's face when Toshiro whispered softly on her ears.

"Thanks Momo..."

* * *

><p><strong>AUthOr noTe: <strong>hAPPY BIRTHDAY Shiro-chan and thanks for reading! XD PLeAse rEViEw!

Eternal: Happy Birthday Shiro-chan! did ya like my present?

Toshiro:*Anime tic mark and blushes* Don't call me Shiro-chan! and yeah.. I liked it...

Eternal: Thats good to hear! now Im getting sleepy so do the disclaimer please!

Toshiro and Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda and Renee: D-grayman!

Eternal:*smiles* Bye by- *Falls asleep* z..z..Z.. Z.. Z..

Toshiro:*sighs* Thats her second time going to sleep...

Momo:*smiles and sweat-drop* Yeah...

Ichigo: See ya!

Mr Sound effect:*Arigatou, by Kaname Tousen and Hisagi Shuuhei from Bleach*


	11. Winter Ball Preparation and Realization

**Author Note: **Wazzz up People! just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and reading this story! XD

icyangel27- _Thanks for the review! XD and yeah I agree with you that Yoruichi is laughing at Toshiro! and probably he is still jealous (Toshiro: HEY!)_

Reader-Favs_- Thank you so much for the Review! At first I really didn't like where it was going but I 'll update much as I can! XD (:Ichigo: You better! :Me: Shut-up! I will so let the adult talk not a whiney kid like you! :Ichigo: *tic mark* Why you little pie-. :Rukia: Be QUIET! :Ichigo:*sweat-drops* Y-yes M-mam. :Me: nah~ :P)_

YYuuuukkaannddaa_- Yeah, Yeah, Whateva! XD Well, thanks for the Review Buddy! oh! and just to let you know you an ka- (:Kanda: Don't spoil it you idiot! :Me: -_-fine... geesh. :Kanda: che... stupid! :Me: Shut-up Bakanda! :Kanda:*Anime tic mark on his forehead* You littl-. :Renee: SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!. :Me and Kanda: Y-y-yes mam!) Well... Renee is being a little short temper lately and its scary! and sooner or later you and Kanda will... not gonna tell ya! XD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

HitsugayaLover99_- __I want to thank you for reviewing this story, Im really grateful. Oh! and I love your pen name! XD_

Dark Little World_- Thank you~! so so Much! I really love your stories! I love how you made each story of Hinamori together with Byakuya, Ulqouirra, and others! XD Once again Thanks for the review!_

ann- _Thanks! XD Im working on it! XD (Toshiro: You're so slow! Me: Shut-up!) Thanks for the Review! X3_

metsfan101_- Thank you for reviewing! XD You're one of my most top 5 favorite author and I can't wait for your next update on "Espada Reborn" ! X3 Once again Thank you so much for reviewing!_

PM Sky Shiro-chan- _Thanks! When I read some of your stories I loved it! XD iF I HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW I'LL REVIEW IT! X3 Thanks for the review!_

azngurl113129- _I know right! XD Kanda from D-grayman is kinda weird but I did it for one of the reviewer who requested it! XD THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! (:Kanda: thanks... :Me: More louder you idiot! :Kanda: che... :Me: Rude bastard -_-)_

LtPrincessPeach- _Thanks for the advice and review! XD Im so grateful! and nice pen name!_

peachyXsnowy- _Thank you for reviewing! and thats a cute pen name! XD_

reviwer_- Thanks for the advice! I'll try and fix it so you can read it more comfortably! XD Thanks for the review!_

SilverRose1022- _Thanks~ XD _

skylark dragonstar-_ Thanks for the review and thats a cool pen name! XD_

**Eternal:** Thank you all for the awesome review! I love ALL of you! even the haters! you guys are the Best of Best! XD Now enjoy~ and the filler I have been updating will be over! sadly... ;( but I might, I might do the filler again if I have time! X3

* * *

><p><span>Last time:<span> Matsumoto convinced upset Toshiro to go to the winter ball tomorrow night, while Momo and Renee was walking around the town and Renee was trying to comfort Momo and told her to go to winter ball tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After the fight between Momo and Toshiro, both girls wandered around the town while Renee tried to comfort Momo making her slightly better but her fragile heart was still deeply wounded and her eye's were slightly red form crying. Renee knew how fragile and sensitive Momo was, but she respected her because everyday Momo tried to stay strong trying not look weak making Renee to vow to support her with Ichigo at America. Of course even here she'll protect and support her, thinking Ichigo was thinking that too. Momo was too kind-hearted girl and they'll never let anyone hurt but this situation was different. That fight they had and Toshiro yelling at Momo made completely sense to Renee or else she would of broke every last piece of his bone and send him off to hell and bur- ok lets stop right here.<p>

"Are you okay?" Momo asked tilting her head while she walked besides her staring with worried eye's.

"Yeah, Im fine" answered Renee sweat-dropping at her cruel way of thinking and started to think again

At that outburst of Toshiro she saw, Renee can clearly see that Toshiro cared deeply for Momo and he even yelled at her trying to her how much he cared about her without himself notcing, his every word was filled with emotions. Hell, he was even close to confess his true feelings to Momo but he just had to stop at the exciting part. Renee grunted at how stubborn he was to admit that he loves Momo like always. Renee sighed deeply at how stubborn he was and how thick-headed Momo was, can't they see they deeply care and love for each other? Renee got to admit they were one of the people who suck at reading their own emotion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO::XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a long walk, Momo and Renee started to head home walking down the busy streets noticing the sky was getting darker slightly showing the twinkling stars and a moon, they past and glanced at same old glorious dress shop, delicious bakery, a sweet smelling flower shop. Suddenly something caught Momo's attention, slowly she bend down and picked up a small vase of beautiful peach flowers, the flowers are not bloomed yet hiding inside the buns, it was just like Momo's heart all closed up waiting until the some miracle feeling to open up her heart again like a warm sunshine to open up the beautiful flower.

"Are you gonna buy that?" Renee asked smiling and Momo nodded back smiling before she headed to the cashier. She slightly and softly smiled at the kind cash lady handing her the money but the old-lady shook her head.

"Keep it my dear, I'll give you that flower for free. Do you know? it has a rumor that it blooms beautifully when the owner fully opens its heart to someone she or he deeply love and understands each other. I have a feeling you are bottling up your feelings too much, just let it all out and you'll know the true happiness to share with your love ones." said the old-lady and Momo was confused at what she said but smiled and politely thanked her. Renee and Momo smiled happily and stared at the not-bloomed-peach flower while they walked the through the busy streets, finally they reached to their house-cafe and opened the door making the new bought little bell to ring. Kanda looked up from the kitchen with his usual foul mood face but slightly he smirked.

"Where you guys been for this long?" asked Kanda glancing at the wooden clock reading 7: 35 p.m.

"Somewhere" answered Renee and grabbed her sleeping bag set from the couch

"So you guys going to sleep over? leaving a single man to do all the work? wow, I feel loved all right" grumbled Kanda and started to wash the dishes, Renee rolled her eye's and pecked his lips and pulled back but Kanda quickly pulled her into passionate kiss, Momo looked away embarrassed trying to cover her ears but all she heard was a noise of yelling Renee and a crashing sound. Momo slowly looked over and saw Kanda who was knocked-out and blushing Renee panting. Well this scene Momo saw it many time in her lifetime so all she did was laugh nervously.

"Come on lets go" said Renee still blushing and carried her sleeping bag set over her shoulder and walked out the door with Momo who followed behind her.

After long walk of the neighborhood, Momo looked at the map about 30 times already and glanced at the area with confused expression, Renee carefully looked at the each house and saw a blue-colored house down the corner.

"Found it~!" Renee yelled and sighed in relief, they rushed over and opened the gate and knocked the door, only to be answered by Rangiku who was smiling as if she was waiting for them.

"Welcome Momo-chan! Rere-chan! Rukia is already upstairs in my room" said Rangiku and moved aside to let Momo and Renee in, they all moved up the stairs and saw Rukia who was reading the new volume of popular manga called "Bleach" and "D-grayman" smiling and waved.

"Hi Momo, Renee" greeted Rukia smiling lifting her head up from the manga.

"Hi Rukia-chan!" both said at the same time and sat on the Rangiku's bed comfortably. Matsumoto came in with tea and snacks placing it on the small table and smiled widely.

"Ok girls tomorrow is the winter ball and I want you girls to choose the dress I bought for you, I already chose mine see?" said Rangiku and held a bright silver long silky dress with a silver veil sleeve and a white coat hanging on the hanger. The girls stared at the dress in amazement and they started to choose the dress from the closet, Rukia chose a short flirty violet dress with a thin silky scarf hanging on her hand while she held up the dress smiling, Renee picked a mid-sized pink dress with a red ribbons on the sides with light pink-colored veil covered the silky pink dress. Finally, Momo chose a deep ocean colored quinceanera dress with a deep blue colored rose decorated on the left side hip and a silky cloth of blue veil surrounded it, instantly Momo fell in love with it.

"Momo! here you go! this is for you~" said Matsumoto and handed a picture of Momo and Toshiro, Momo blushed at the picture, it was herself reaching up for the snowflake above her and behind her was Toshiro smiling which made her heart beat fast and smiled sadly, _He was happy before I made him mad because of the pointless fight..._ carefully Momo slipped the picture safely inside the her bag pocket.

"Okay girlies! we already chose the dress! Now all we have to do is to prepare the accessories and a light make-up to match your dress!" exclaimed excited Rangiku, and so on the night went by after the girls finished preparing, they started to drift into sleep. But Momo was still fully awake thinking, _'__Tomorrow's the day...Is Hitsugaya-kun going to be there? Nah... he doesn't look like that kinda of type to go to a ball or party, Why is he been ignoring and avoiding me after we fought a pointless fight? I bet he's mad... Why do I have to be such a jerk! I yelled at his face and he got pissed off but why did he stop in mid-sentence? what did he wanted to tell me back than? ARGH! Im confused... but sooner or later I'll apologize to him! no matter what costs I'll restore our friendship!'_

"Easier than said..." whispered Momo and felt herself drowsy and sleepy. She never noticed Renee was fake sleeping smirking.

Momo yawned and started to feel herself shutting down from all the events happening in one day,_ But do I want to be just friend with him? Every time I stay besides him makes me feel safe and happy... do I l-like him? but there is no way Hitsugaya-kun will like me! besides he's handsome and a true genius! someone like me won't even make attention, but do I like him o-or' _Momo blushed at the thought but she was too tired to think anymore and before she drifted into her sleep. She silently prayed she'll be able to apologize to Toshiro properly and be friend with him again like before. But you know what? the wish can come true with more happiness than she prayed for. '_o-o-or do I love him? _that was the last thought before she slept into deep sleep. The peach flower Momo brought with her slowly started to boom under the beautiful moonlight reaching out from the window. Renee slowly stood up and smiled before she covered Momo with a blanket.

"Momo, don't worry. I bet you'll have a wonderful time tomorrow with Toshiro, I promise you." Renee whispered before she fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO~XOXOXOXOXOXO 11:30 p.m.**

Toshiro run through his white hair with his hand in frustration, it was 11:30 p.m right now and tomorrow was finally(deadly) winter ball and Matsumoto bought him a black tuxedo knowing he hates tuxedo just by wearing it makes him gag and he preferred a white color but Matsumoto said 'black is more hotter'. Toshiro sighed and flopped on his bed, _Tomorrows the deadly winter ball... why did I even agree to go again? Oh yeah, Matsumoto threatened me to go or she'll tell Hinamori that I was thinking of her nake- _Toshiro flushed and shook his head, _No! I did not just think that Hitsugaya Toshiro! she's just like any other girls you see! ...well... is she? no... she's different, more understanding, she cares for everyone she meets! even that time when there was a drunken man by the street asking her if she could help him come to the house with him and she just smiled and agreed! If I was not there that time something might have happened to her! at least I was able to send that drunken jerk off to hospital with few broken ribs._

"Well, that's what he get for trying to touch her..." mumbled Toshiro thinking what Momo had react that day,

He slightly blushed at the embarrassing memory before they had that pointless fight, That day Momo thanked him smiling and hugged him like a teddy bear making his body heat up to hundred degrees, '_She is really cute... I ll admit that! but it doesn't mean I l-l-like her or anything! _blushing Toshiro covered himself with a blanket, _o-or d-do I l-love her? No! 'love' is impossible for me! there is no such a word in my list! I broke countless of girls who asked me out and I didn't even felt sympathy or pity them!... but why is Hinamori different? why do I feel dying in the most painful way just by seeing her sad and hurt? just by seeing her sad, I have a urge to strangle or kill anyone who made her like that!'_

Toshiro stopped for a few seconds and closed his eye's and rubbed his temples in frustration he never felt before. Look who's talking, this time he made her sad! Toshiro clutched his fist and felt a tint of blood leaking from the wound but Toshiro payed no mind, '_What the hell was I thinking! I yelled at her and made her sad but why would I even care if she hates me now?' _Toshiro felt his heart ache painfully at the thought making him close his eye's shut and sigh deeply _'N-neither__ way, I'll apologize to her no matter what... I'll restore our friendship, even if it means I'll get hurt on the way trying to get her back besides me and smiling at me ONLY, Wait... why am I being selfish? Every time I see her I want her to smile at me only, only me and no one else, every time she laughs it makes my heart skip a beat, every time she talks to me I can't control myself, every time I look at her gaze it makes me lost in her eye's, every time she walks away from me I want to stop her, every time she blushes or just by standing close to me makes me heat up and annoying perverted thoughts swirls in my head taking at least 3 or 4 day to calm down, and every time she smiles at me, I smile back like I smiled at my precious people I love and care but with different emotion I feel comfortable with but more wanting and a warm fuzzy feeling I still don't under stand!. Im definitely sick...'_

Toshiro felt himself scoff at how pathetic he was right now, he never cared or felt sad for anyone before... than why is he in pain? a guilt filling his mind, the scene of Momo crying before he walked away replayed over and over through his mind like a broken film.

"Toshiro... You're so attracted to HER aren't you?" the sudden familiar voice made Toshiro threw his blanket aside and saw Jushiro leaning on the door smiling.

"What are you talking about! and didn't I tell you to knock before you come in!" yelled Toshiro with tint of pink on his cheeks glaring at him but Jushiro just smiled and sat on the floor besides Toshiro.

"So, Toshiro having a problem?" asked Jushiro making Toshiro glare at him but he couldn't help but to blush at the sudden weird question from his crazy Uncle.

"Why would you think that?" said Toshiro with tic mark on his forehead and crossed his arm looking piss but Jushiro just smiled like always..

"You always had a little habit of saying some of the thing you're thinking without noticing and I was listening, ... you had a fight with Momo-chan didn't you?" said Jushiro and Toshiro sighed deeply and nodded slowly feeling the guilt, regret, and pain that aches his heart started to eat him slowly but a realization hit him.

"How do you know about her?" Toshiro said with a demanding tone and a curious eye's staring at Jushiro who sighed deeply before answering.

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice you had been going somewhere this past four and a half weeks? and you looked REAL pissed than you usually are when I said there was going to be a model shoot for one-week without a break. You did the job perfectly like always but I saw a hint of uneasiness and worry in your eye's, and I heard you talking to yourself about a girl name Hinamori Momo you always meet everyday which made me really happy about you finally got a girlfrien-" Jushiro was cut offed dodging when Toshiro threw a knife out of no where blushing madly and glared at him.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" ranted Toshiro knowing he was probably blushing madly noticing Jushiro is smirking at him.

"Sure~" teased Jushiro only to earn a hit on his face by the pillow, Toshiro growled and covered his blanket over his head but only to be taken by Jushiro who sighed. Toshiro glared and was about to yell at him but froze when he saw serious expression of his uncle staring at him. It was actually little scary seeing him like that.

"You didn't answer my question yet, did you had a fight with Momo-chan?" asked Jushiro making Toshiro tense a little before he slowly and painfully answered.

"Yeah..."

Toshiro closed his eye's as he flashback the moment he saw Momo cried before he left made him to clench his fist, Jushiro immediately noticed it and realized how pained yet guilt was overwhelming him which he only saw him like this once before in his life time. Which he can guess that Toshiro is really upset and he blaming himself like he did when his Grandma died from car accident. Jushiro smiled sadly at the memory and poured a coffee on his mug while Toshiro wondered how in the world he got it from.

"When are you gonna apologize to her? the faster the better" said Jushiro and sipped his mug of coffee, Toshiro felt anger at his uncle tone like it was easy to do and scoffed.

"I know that already! but I can't just have a guts to tell her that... what if she hates me and want me to stay away from her forever!" exclaimed Toshiro and covered his eye's with his hand feeling sadness and pain building up inside of him , Jushiro smiled softly and patted his shoulder like father and son does. Inside, Jushiro was shock at how restless Toshiro was, he never saw him like this before and Toshiro falling in deep love is big and happy news for Jushiro, he had always view him like his own son and will support him no matter what like his father did long time ago when Toshiro was still a tiny baby. Jushiro sighed in happiness with a smile on his face but more wise and understanding smile toward the young-man who is about to learn the reality from him.

"Toshiro, how do you know that she hates you or not? you can't just jump in to the conclusion without doing what you're suppose to do right? What if she wasn't mad? or probably she even might really like you!" Jushiro laughed when he saw Toshiro blush under his hand, Jushiro just smiled and continued on his lesson for Toshiro.

"You have a problem solving what this warm fuzzy feelings right?" said Jushiro getting full attention from Toshiro who stared at him with shock and curious eye's.

"Yeah, I never felt like this before... its so confusing yet its so comforting feeling I feel every time I see her or I have hard time controling myself just by standing next her... am I sick?" asked Toshiro who was blushing in embarrassment with confused expression like a lost kid or something and Jushiro laughed heartily and shook his head.

"No, Toshiro you're not sick but its special kind os sickness and its called..."Love sickness" said Jushiro earning a confused and pissed of Toshiro who was glaring at him with narrowed eye's

"What the Hell are you saying Uncle? are you just joking around? if you are than leave" said Toshiro and glared icely that can make every guy to wet his pants but Jushiro seemed unaffected and continued to smile.

"Nonononono, I told you its not sickness but your own sickness" explained Jushiro and Toshiro raised his eyebrow in confusion and thought deeply what he meant.

" Listen carefully, It means..." Toshiro had a urge to strangle his uncle so he'll hurry up what he is gonna say. Jushiro smiled and lift his finger up like a teacher and said it happily.

"You love Momo-chan and not like a friend love but Love-Love-Love." exclaimed Jushiro lifting his arm up in the air happily.

...

...

...

...

...

There was a shock silence until confused Toshiro mumbled...

"What?"

Jushiro shook his finger back and forth like teacher was scolding a student and sighed deeply before he smiled.

"I said You . Love . Momo-chan!" said Jushiro smiling

It took several minutes to make Toshiro slowly registered what his uncle said You . Love . Momo. these words made Toshiro blush in bright red rivaling Renji's red hair and his mouth gaped slightly with shocked eye's, Inside his mind it was crazy! He love Momo? That was the feeling he really felt for her? That was the warm fuzzy feeling that keeps on growing stronger whenever he thinks about her or see her? His mind was buzzing, he felt a deep blush covering his face and his heart was beating faster and faster. He never felt so shock, confused, happy, relief, and the feeling of love toward Momo wasreally new feelings to him. After a shock silence and thinking slowly, Toshiro started to calm a little but he was still blushing madly at the thought of his uncle just said keeps on replaying his mind. But thinking it was love he felt for her made him smile softly. While Jushiro smiled, after a short silence Toshiro smirked toward his Uncle who was still smiling toward him.

"I can't believe I never notice it... and I thought I was smarter than you?" said Toshiro smirking and Jushiro dramatically cried looking offended but smiled widely.

"You are but Im just smarter at these complicated stuff than a math problems" shrugged Jushiro smiling at how Tohsiro looked more relax like something had lift heavy weight from his shoulder than stressed, Toshiro was shock but at the same time he was happy and thought how lucky he was to fall in love with Hinamori Momo the most beautiful and caring girl he met and melted his so-called icy heart with her warmth of kindness. Without noticing he had fell in deep love with her when he met her for first time at her cafe. Was it just confidence to meet her? Was it fate? Was it destiny? Toshiro didn't care but to feel thankfulness and gratefulness to meet a girl like her in his once was boring life.

"But how am I suppose to tell her how I feel about her?" sighed Toshiro feeling the uneasiness and the guilt, regret was still eating him slowly for making Momo cry, he felt like killing himself but he wanted to tell her how he truly feels about her and if he can... to stay besides her again but more than a friend to her.

"You're going to Winter Ball right? than you can meet her there." said Jushiro smiling and Toshiro once again sighed deeply.

"Matsumoto said she's not going, probably because she wants to avoid me..." said Toshiro and narrowed his eye's.

"Oh really? than was it my imagination when I heared Momo-chan is going?" said Jushiro and he tilted this face pretending to look confuse, Toshiro's head clicked and growled, _I bet Matsumoto lied to me about she is not going and planned to make me and Hinamori together... For ONCE Im really grateful, I better give her sake as a thank-you gift. _thought Toshiro but realization hit him.

"How about my job?" Toshiro asked with tired tone.

"Don't worry, I'll give you two-week off of break from your job, so enjoy your precious time with Momo-chan okay?" teaased Jushiro and Toshiro blushed but he hid it by glaring icely at him.

"Whatever..."

"Well I better go now!" Jushiro smiled and ruffled Toshiro's hair earning a glare and a twitch from him.

"Good night Shiro-chan!" said Jushiro dodging the in-coming deathly pillow from Toshiro by closing the door shut.

"I so wish he stop being childish all the time!" growled Toshiro and flopped back to his bed turing his head to the side and smiled sadly when he saw a picture of his grandma on the shelf, carefully lifting it up. The picture looked old but it was protected with a picture frame neatly inside with his Grandma smiling with his younger self ate some watermelons besides her.

"Grandma..." whispered Toshiro and smiled, "you know? I bet you heard our conversation, Man, I wish uncle will stop being like a kid sometime. But... do you think I... can tell her tomorrow? she changed my life drastically and affected me these past few weeks without me noticing, I even didn't notice myself I love... Whatever but I'm pathetic eh?" Toshiro sighed and he gently placed back his photo of his grandma on the shelf. Slowly Toshiro blushed as he stared at the picture of Momo and him besides it, Matsumoto secretly took it because she said it was cute at school and give him the extra copy she made. Slowly yet gently Toshiro reached for the photo and smiled, it was a picture of Momo reaching up for the snowflake above her smiling next to him and himself secretly smiling behind her. Toshiro slowly bend down and kissed the picture of Momo and scoffed at himself of how cheesy that was but smiled softly before he whispered.

"Love... huh?" Toshiro mumbled and when he was about to fall asleep, he saw Jushiro chuckling at the door making Toshiro to blush madly before he can yell at him Jushiro ran off, making Toshiro to piss off and chased after him with killing intent.

"COME BACK HERE!" Toshiro yelled definitely pissed off and embarrassed chasing after his laughing uncle through the house.

Just then Momo sneezed at Matsumoto's house thinking who was talking about her but drifted back to her sleep. That night two certain people thought about each other, Toshiro was confident to tell how much he love and care about Momo tomorrow but inside his heart he was really scared if Momo loved him or not, or maybe even hate him after what he did to her, while Momo was dreaming of Toshiro who made her to shed few tears inside her sleep. But both of them was able to know what was the feeling they felt for each other, well except for innocent Momo who was still confused at the unfamiliar feeling toward Toshiro and not knowing HE was gonna be there tomorrow at the winter ball.

The night was still young, the stars brightly shined, the moonlight reached for the peach flower through the frozen window, slightly yet beautifully the flower shined. Lets just hope, tomorrow will be wonderful night for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AuThOR NoTe: <strong>Well? I finished XD PlEAsE ReVIew~

**"**Information HELPFUL FACTS**"**: When japanese people sneezes they think its because someone was talking about them behind their backs or somewhere

Toshiro: Why did you make me like some thick-headed guy of realizing my own feelings? I thought I was suppose to be a 'genius'?

Eternal: Complain and I'll make you Momo heart broken and I'll destroy you myself if I have to, and be thankful for you were able to realize you love Momo in this chapter so stop complaining!

Toshiro: *sweat drops* fine...

Momo: -_-'' uh.. are you okay Eternal-chan?

Eternal: *yawns* Yeah... but Im just sleepy from updating.

Toshiro and Momo: *whispers* thats why she's grumpy...

Eternal: what?

Toshiro and Momo: N-nothing

Eternal: At least Toshiro confessed his love for Momo while she wasn't there

Momo: Huh?

Toshiro:*blushes* S-shut up Eternal!

Eternal: Make me! S.h.i.r.o.- chan~

Toshiro: Why you little-!

Momo: *glares* Shiro-chan...

Toshiro: *gulps* Y-yes mam...

Eternal: Hehehehehehe... now please do the disclaimer please!

Toshiro(glares at Eternal) and Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo and Rukia: Bleach, or-

Kanda and Renee: D-grayman!

Mr Sound effect: *Fireflies by Owl city*

Eternal:... at least its not Justin Beiber and I actually likes this song! XD


	12. Winter Ball & Will of the Two Heart's

**Author NoTe: **My BestFriendForever YYuuuukkaannddaa is gonna go to Oregon! yep... Im gonna miss her. x3 but I will update many chapter's before she come's back so I can surprise her! and of course for my Wonderful, Awesome Reviewers! XD

Eternal: Enjoy the miracle night of the fateful meeting of the certain boy who is thinking about the love he is trying to take back from a certain girl and a certain girl who is still heart broken thinking about her weird confusing feeling for a certain boy.

Toshiro&Momo: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxo:xoxoxoxoxo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Toshiro! are you ready?" Jushiro asked and smiled at Toshiro's clothes.<p>

"Yeah.."

Toshiro grumbled and loosened his tie, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a loosened white tie around his neck. Toshiro sighed deeply, not liking the cloth he was wearing but he did need to look nice to meet Momo at the Winter ball knowing that she will be surprised seeing him there. He blushed and sighed deeply again, he just get really heat up just by thinking about her but he knew that he was the one who made Momo cry and that truthful fact made him hate himself than anything. It was a beautiful night, it was little chilly outside but the sky was clear showing the star and a glowing moon brightening the town beautifully.

"Uncle, I'm going now," Toshiro said opening the front door feeling the cool breeze, Jushiro smiled, giving him a thumb-up making Toshiro to blush and rolled his eye's knowing what his Uncle was cheering for and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxo<strong>**:xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

><p>"Momo? are you ready to go?" Renee asked and smiled happily as she saw her best friend looking more beautiful. Momo smiled and nodded happily.<p>

"Im ready!" Momo answered, tugging her dress and smiled when she saw her friends waiting outside.

"Momo-chan~ you look SO fantastic!" Matsumoto said, smiling and hugged Momo, surprisely not tightly but squealed at her cuteness.

"Thank you Ran-chan!" Momo said smiling brightly

"Hey Strawberry head! Did you 'do' Rukia yet?" Renji teased making Ichigo to blush and glared at him.

"Shut-up Pineapple-perverted-head!" Ichigo yelled smirking.

"What did you call me!"

"I said 'Pineapple-Perverted-Head!' are you deaf or something?"

"Why you little piece of-" Both of them were cut offed when Rukia hit Ichigo and Tatsuki hit Renji sighing deeply.

While Momo was smiling happily and twirled her dress watching the light blue silk cloth whirling around her making her to giggle cutely, Renee and Ichigo sighed at her playfulness and smiled. Ichigo smirked and hook his arm with Rukia's who was smiling with tint of blush on her cheek, Matsumoto was rambling about drinking sake hooking her arm with silvered haired man name Ichimaru Gin with blueish eye's which is barely opened and a slim fox-like face softly smiling at her. Kanda looked quite embarrassed and slowly he hooked his arm with Renee's, making her smile softly and blush at the same time. Orihime shyly smiled and Ishida was blushing as they scoot closer while Renji and Tatsuki were yelling at each other like usual making the others to sigh except for Momo who was smiling brightly at the sight. Momo smiled at her friends and thought how fun it'll be at the winter ball, but her mind was mostly thinking about Hitsugaya making her to blush and shook her head getting confused. Why is she feeling weird? Why thinking about him makes her so... heat up? Was it a fever? Why was she feeling a strong urge to meet him? Was this feeling Love, Renee was talking about some time ago?

"Momo, are you okay? we're going." Renee said, smiling toward Momo making her to smile back and nodded. The group walked toward the school and they slightly gasped at the school, it was decorated with sparkly stars, mistletoes, pure paper snow, paper snowflakes, white and red ribbon gracefully decorated the large gym, the floor was changed into smooth marble, glass table filled with delicious feast and vase full of sweet-smelling roses and various flowers made a tint of cheerful atmosphere. Momo smiled cheerfully at how beautiful yet cheerful party atmosphere made her urge to have fun right now like a little kid. It was like they were inside of big palace, not believing this was once their gym.

"Its so beautiful..." Momo whispered, smiling happily as she watched some people danced around, chatting, eating and drinking with bright smile on their face looking happy. Momo sighed deeply, she was trying to forget about _him _right now but she was having difficult time to do it, if he was here she would definitely faint or run off. Her feelings for him were... still unstable. Momo shook her head at her silly thoughts and she once again smiled as the soft melody echoed through the room, making the boy's to bow and lifted their hand in front of their certain girl smirking.

"May I have a dance?" asked Ichigo to Rukia, Gin to Rangiku, Kanda to Renee, Ishida to Orihime, and surprisely Renji to Tatsuki. The couples danced around the dance floor smiling at each other, while Momo was smiling but slightly gasped when she just saw a familiar white hair through the crowd but shook her head thinking it was just a imagination. "Must be my imagination... there is no way he could be here..." Momo whispered but she started to look for the white haired man to make sure if its him or not.

"Excuse me, are you alone?"

"May I have a dance with you?"

"You look beautiful my lady!"

"What's your name?"

Suddenly yet out of nowhere, she was surrounded by every man asking her out for dance, Momo smiled and was about to answer but she was suddenly pulled by a wrist. Momo squeaked and felt herself held by strong arms, her head was on the certain chest smelling familiar refreshing mint from the cloth. Momo felt her face heating up when familiar voice echoed through her mind and her ears like a soft melody.

"Sorry, but she's taken" the voice made Momo lifting her head slowly from the strong chest she was on, suddenly contacting with certain icy emerald-turquoise eye's staring at her softly with smile on his face making her face to heat up more.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-kun?..." Momo stuttered, thinking why was she heating up from head to toe? Why did she felt so weird? Momo felt herself crying and whimpering but she completely frozen as Toshiro smiled softly toward her watching her blush and stutter cutely.

"May I have a dance?" Toshiro whispered with bright blush spreading his face but he felt worry building up when he saw Momo stood frozen not moving. Did he mess up again? Why was she standing still with shocked face? Did she hate him? Toshiro felt like ripping out his hair for messing up but he tried his very best to keep his calm.

"Hinamori.. I-" Toshiro was cut offed when Momo slowly lifted her head and stared at him with sad eye's making him stood still with shock and thousand of question ran through his head. Why was she staring at him with hurtful eye's? Everyone stopped to watch and made a path for Momo who was running through the crowd out the door, Toshiro clenched his fist with worry, confusion, anger glinted his eye's and rushed out the door following her. The group looked worried and Ichigo tried to follow them but Kanda stopped him by grabbing his shoulder shaking his head to the side, while Toshiro looked around the large garden for Momo and ran when he found her running away from him, Toshiro growled and felt pang of pain squeezing his heart like the time when he made Momo cry and he felt like dying when he saw her crying again. Why was she running away from him? Why was she crying? Is it me who made her cry again? Toshiro's mind was filled with numerous questions but these questions made him unimaginable incredible pain urging his heart to burst. The more closer he got, the more she seem further away from him... Toshiro started to panic and ran faster as he could, not caring if he was running through the bushes and tree's.

"MOMO!" Toshiro yelled, trying to grab Momo's wrist but he growled when he missed and ran after her again with more speed. Momo tried to dodge every hand from Toshiro panting heavily but she squeaked when Toshiro finally catched up and pulled her wrist making her fall under him. There was a loud thump as two people laid on the grassy ground, Momo tried to get him off but Toshiro kept her hand from moving with his hand and made her stare at his eye's with his other hand keeping her face. Momo panted heavily while Toshiro took short breath and he softly stared at her with soft gaze making Momo blush trying to look away. While Toshiro felt himself blush deeply as he stared at her, her beautiful shade of brown silky hair loosened making it spread all over the ground, but her once was cheerful yet beautiful eye's filled with sadness and confusion, her flushed face, and she was so close to him. But he froze when tears flowed out from her eye's.

"Im sorry... I'm sorry... I-I didn't know what to do when I saw you.. I was feeling weird with warm feeling spread across me... I always feel weird when I look at you or just by thinking about you... I missed you after we had that fight... I wanted to apologize for jumping out the window... b-but I was scared thinking y-you hate me... I want to stay with you... I really don't know what love or anything b-but... I really love you!" Momo said and started to cry harder, She felt like her heart was gonna burst and she knew her face was flushed. Suddenly, Toshiro embraced her making Momo to blush deeper and her heart was beating fast with every second.

"Baka! Do you really think I hate you? The moment you jumped off of window I was scared.. I was really scared of loosing you when you did that, I wanted you to know how much I was worried about you and without me noticing I was outbursting. Past few weeks of spending time with you, I noticed myself protecting you with my life, every time I heat up or blush just by thinking about you, touching you, just by you standing close to me like right now, after we had that fight I felt like I can't live without you.. you always care for me, you... you changed my whole life... I was such a stubborn-headed idiot not accepting the fact that... I fell in deep love with you..." Toshiro whispered, his face was beet red not knowing what to do anymore. Momo slowly pushed Toshiro away and she softly held his cheeks making him blush at the contact but he felt himself blush really red and widened his eye's when Momo kissed him. He felt like he was melting like ice and her soft lips contacting with his own was making himself reaching the limit. After few seconds Momo pulled away and blushed smiling shyly making Toshiro to blush more deeper if that was even possible.

"I think... that was called first kiss? I-I learned it from Renee, if somebody loves deeply for each other they do kiss or something..." Momo said, fiddling with her fingers blushing really red while Toshiro smiled softly at her cuteness and kissed her hand.

"Momo... may I have a dance this time?" Toshiro asked smiling, Momo smiled back happily and nodded taking his hand. Suddenly, the music was played and the newly young couple danced through the night, they smiled at each other as the white snow fell around them. Momo smiled, it was the most beautiful sight, Toshiro smiled thinking how much he had missed that beautiful smile of her's, Momo smiled cheerfully letting him take the lead as Toshiro twirled her around making Momo laugh softly. The night will be the most unforgettable memory for them, Toshiro and Momo smiled to each other before they softly kissed, the deep love and care they thought for each other and the true feelings for long time was now known for each other.

"I love you T-Toshiro..." Momo whispered blushing and Toshiro smiled before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Momo.."

Tomorrow will be New day for both of them

* * *

><p><strong>AUthoR NOtE: <strong>I'm sorry! I know its short! but I really didn't have time! Sorry! but I promise I'll make longer next chapter!

Eternal:*smiles* At last Toshiro and Momo are together! WOOHOO!

Toshiro&Momo:*Blushes really red*

Eternal: OwO next chapter will contain LOT of fun to do!

Toshiro:*B-blushes* F-fun?

Eternal: Yeah! but don't think too much of naughty things.

Toshiro: I-I wasn't!

Ichigo:*comes out of nowhere* Sure~ you need this? *hands a condom*

Momo:*tilts her head* What's that?

Eternal: O_o You don't wanna know...

Toshiro:*blushes really really red* Bankai... DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!

Ichigo: -_-'' Shit...

Eternal: Okay, okay, no more fighting! and do the disclaimer!

Toshiro: ... can I kill him?

Eternal: No... but you can turn him to strawberry popsicle later, so do the disclaimer!

Toshiro&Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo&Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda&Renee: D-grayman!

Toshiro:*Throws deadly icycle at Ichigo* DIE!

Ichigo: AHHHHH!

Eternal:*sweat-drops* Well, Bye by-*dodges deadly ice* -_-''

Mr Sound Effect:*Will of the Heart, Bleach OST*


	13. Hot spring Announcement!

**Author Note: **Hi! People! XD and the AWESOME WONDERFUL Reviewers! OwO

Eternal: So, Toshiro&Momo are now FINALLY together, so today's chapter was little fun for me to type. X3

Toshiro:*blushes* It better be not some perverted head of yours...

Momo: Are you okay Shiro-chan?

Toshiro: Im fine! and don't call me that!

Eternal:*sigh* You're stubborn-head as always..

Toshiro:*twitches* Im not stubborn!

Ichigo:*come out the door* Just remember, it's your first time so don't go too rough on Momo-chan okay? or else I might haunt you down

Toshiro:*glares* What the hell do you mean by going rough on her? and where in the world did you come from!

Ichigo:*smirks* I came from the door Genius and I meant by going rough on her mean's... not gonna tell ya! *runs out the door*

Toshiro: That idiotic-strawberry... but what does he mean by going rough on Momo? Do you know what it means Eternal?

Eternal:*sweat-drops* Uh... got to go! See ya later people! *runs away* and enjoy the chapter!

Toshiro and Momo: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>Momo smiled cheerfully as she began to cook breakfast in early mourning, why was she so cheerful more than usual? thats because Toshiro and she was now... what was it call again? oh yeah! 'couples'! That yesterday night at the winter ball they confessed each other's true feeling and it made her really happy but she did have hard time calling him by first name. Momo smiled and settled plates on the table with eggs and bacon laying on top of it, she quickly filled each cups with coffee and at that moment Renee slumped down from the stairs looking tired and sleepy but she never ever misses breakfast which made Momo happy because Renee was the first person to try out her cooking when they were still at America and she said she really like it. Renee yawned and started to drift back to sleep but thankfully Momo softly bonked her head causing her to wake up.<p>

"Oh? Good Mourning Momo!" Renee yawned slightly smiling and Momo smiled brightly

"Good Mourning to you too Renee, now go eat your breakfast." Momo said, in one swift move Renee was already sitting down on the chair eating.

"Its good~" Renee mumbled smiling, Momo sipped her hot chocolate. Suddenly the door opened making the little bell to jingle as Momo smiled brightly at the person at the door who was smiling back while Renee was too busy eating.

"Toshiro-san!" Momo said, smiling and lounged on him. Toshiro smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her making Momo to giggle, she was kinda used to these greeting but it was still embarrassing but she didn't mind unless he was happy. Toshiro pecked her cheek and ruffled her hair slightly with one of the rare smile on his face making Momo to cheerfully smile with her eye's closed causing Toshiro to blush and sighed. _''Doesn't she know she is just TOO cute for her own good? I bet I'll never stop blushing because of her.'_' thought Toshiro blushing while Momo tilted her head in confusion thinking why was he so red like tomato but smiled.

"Good Mourning Toshiro-san!" Momo greeted with big smile, Toshiro smirked and nuzzled her hair making Momo to laugh at the contact.

"Good Mourning Momo" Toshiro answered nuzzling her neck making Momo to laugh harder.

"I-it tickles! s-stop it!" Momo laughed and Toshiro smirked but suddenly there was uncomfortable coughing and two young couples tilted their head to the side and saw Kanda who was sipping his coffee who came out of no where and Renee who was smiling with camera oh her hand causing them to blush.

"Awww! Why did you two stop? it was SO adorable!" Renee whined, Toshiro blushed and glared at her while Momo blushed in embarrassment fiddling with her fingers. Renee settled her camera down and started to clean her dishes up "Just don't make a huge mess okay?" she said before she went out the door smirking but she came back in and dragged Kanda out before she went out the door again, Toshiro deeply sighed thinking they had a really bad timing to disturb him and Momo precious moment but he smiled when Momo was still blushing fidgeting with her fingers.

"Momo, do you know you are too cute for your own good?" Toshiro teased which is absolutely true fact about her but she was too innocent and kind-hearted to notice that she is cute yet beautiful at the same time making him worry a lot because there is perverted bastards out there trying to get her but he knew he was NEVER going to let that happen, while Momo perked up and uncomfortable heat spread her face. Toshiro slightly laughed and kissed her forehead making Momo to stood still with bright blush on her cute face. Toshiro

"Toshiro-san why are you here again? I was so happy to see you and I forgot to tell you but I missed you!" Momo said smiling and Toshiro felt himself heating up head to toe.

"I came here to check if you were okay and uh.. I really missed you." Toshiro answered, blushing in embarrassment while Momo smiled gratefully thinking he cares for her made her happy and grateful. Momo stood up and softly pecked Toshiro's cheek while he stood shock and blushed brightly at the contact. He was never used to get kissed, especially from the girl he loves deeply and she is too cute.

"Thank you Shiro-kun!" Momo said smiling brightly wrapping her arms around his neck like he was a stuff animal and Toshiro perked his ear up at his new nickname while he was blushing brightly at how close she was.

"S-Shiro-kun?" Toshiro said blushing, trying not to touch her anywhere but it was really hard to do when a girl you really love is so close to you right now and he noticed she was only wearing baggy t-shirt and a short pants looking like it was only made for her perfectly and bright cuteness she was radiating was really, really... difficult to ignore.

"Yeah! thats your new nickname! but don't worry I don't want you to get in trouble or embarrassed so I'll call you when we're somewhere... well only together?" Momo said, Toshiro blushed at how she explained the part 'only together' and he started to feel his mind filled with naughty thoughts made him to nosebleed ALOT.

"Ah! Shiro-kun are you okay? here tissue!" Momo said with panicking tone and Toshiro wiped his nosebleed. _'When did I become a pervert? I never had a freaking nosebleed before! Note to myself: Never ever think about perverted thoughts of Momo or there is 99.99% of chance of loosing control.'_ thought Toshiro noticing Momo was staring at him with worried and concerned eyes making him slightly smile.

"Im fine Momo, sorry for making you worry but don't worry okay?" Toshiro said and Momo smiled brightly before she hugged him.

"Im happy you're okay now! but why did you nose bleed?" Momo asked and felt him stiffen a little with deep sigh escaping his mouth making Momo to tilt her head.

"You" Toshiro said blushing brightly and turned away to hide it.

"Me?" Momo said with questioning tone trying to think what he meant by her making him nosebleed.

"Yes, now do you want to go to uh... Ichigo's house? I bet Rukia and others are there too and he said to bring you with me" Toshiro said trying to change the subject and Momo smiled brightly as she thought of seeing her best friend Rukia and Ichigo and nodded with bright smile on her face.

"But let me go change first!" Momo said and rushed up the stairs, while Toshiro felt stiffen with blush,_'How many times did I blush already!"_ thought Toshiro and Momo came down the stairs wearing a white coat, blue skinny jeans, white hat with pink fluffy on the tip, and teal scarf. Oh and of course with bright big smile on her cute face.

"Okay! lets go!" Momo said, Toshiro felt himself relax but he was still blushing bright red at what he said earlier, '_Im so stupid! why did I even said it was her who made me nose bleed even if its true but Im grateful Momo is too innocent to know what I meant by that... but I wish she wasn't that innocent... Argh! why is these perverted thoughts keep popping inside my head!'_ thought Toshiro and shook his head blushing. Momo titled her head and stared at him with worried expression before she held his hand making him to stiff and blush at the contact. Momo held his hand while they walked through the crowd toward Ichigo's house and Toshiro was still blushing with confused expression and Momo seemed like she read his mind and answered.

"Lets hold hand's so you won't get lost okay?" Momo joked smiling brightly while Toshiro stared at her before he smiled and pecked her cheeks trying to ignore the heat spreading through him. _'Yep... I'll never let anyone taint her innocent heart to no one.. I love her so much and I'll protect her with my life.'_ thought Toshiro and pulled her closer making Momo to blush slightly with small smile on her face. They silently walked through the street enjoying each others warmth and presence before they knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Oh! What's up Toshiro, Momo! come in! other's are in there too" Ichigo said with warm smile on his face, letting two couple inside the house.

"Momo-chan! how are you and Taicho!" Matsumoto asked with big smile on her face, Toshiro twitched and before he can yell at her she was already hugging Momo who was smiling causing Toshiro to relax and smiled. Ichigo and Renji smirked at him, patting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Toshiro growled and Ichigo and Renji smirked,

"So? Did you do her yet?" Before Ichigo and Renji can get a answer they were hit by couch pillow from Toshiro who was blushing with pissed off expression.

"Shut-up you perverted-strawberry head! and Red-Pineapple-perverted-bastard head!" Toshiro yelled and Ichigo smiled not caring if there was red mark on his face from the deadly pillow while Renji had a anime tic mark on his forehead from the long nickname.

"Yeah, Yeah, okay people! the reason I called you guys was because I wanted to know if everyone want's to go to the Hot Spring vacation tomorrow mourning?" Ichigo asked and lifted the ticket up.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Ishida asked with Orihime who looked excited to go.

"Rukia did this game and she won the first prize and the prize was free Twelve people hot spring vacation! I wanted Chad to come but he said he needed to help his grandpa with the work so he rejected the offer, so who want's to go?" Ichigo said and Rukia lifting up the tickets ready to pass them out. Momo raised her hand up looking really excited and Toshiro followed the suit with Renji, Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Gin, Ishida, Orihime, Renee, Kanda, Ichigo and Rukia.

"OKay! looks like everyone's going! Tomorrow at 8:00 a.m come here and bring cloth, tooth brush, and something you need okay? We'll be staying over there for Two-days and girls don't forget to bring your safety kit and guys don't forget to bring your damn condo-" Ichigo was cut offed when Rukia kicked him in the head causing him to fly across the room.

"Just bring what he said before he said something idiotic and perverted okay?" Rukia growled glaring at nearly dead Ichigo and everyone sweat-dropped and nodded. Momo smiled thinking it'll be fun trip and a vacation, she was happy she could spend her time with Toshiro and her friends while Toshiro was smiling but he suddenly froze when realization hit him.

Hot spring+Momo=...

Toshiro started to nosebleed and fainted causing every one to panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Well, I was sleepy and,, and Im so sorry its short chapter!

Toshiro: You suck

Eternal: I know...

Momo: No you don't! and shiro-chan don't say such a language to Eternal!

Toshiro: Fine...

Eternal:*smirks* Oh well, at least next chapter will be kinda well...

Toshiro: Kinda what?

Eternal: Kinda... not gonna tell ya! do the disclaimer already!

Toshiro:*twitches* You better tell me later

Eternal: Maybe, Maybe not

Toshiro&Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo&Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda&Renee: D-grayman!

Eternal: See you next time!

Mr Sound Effect:*Vanilla Twilight, by Owl city*


	14. Hot Spring Vacation Pt 1

**AuThOr nOtE: **Hiya! People and the WONDERFUL AWESOME Reviewers! OwO

**Toshiro:** So, this is this chapter longer than the shorter chapter you've been doing?

**Eternal**: -_-'' Uh... about that... um...

**Toshiro**:*twitches* Is it short?

**Eternal:***gulps* Uh... I see Momo over there! *points in random direction*

**Toshiro**:*smirks* Do you really think I'll fall for tha-

**Momo:***smiles* Hi Shiro-chan!

**Toshiro**: Oh...

**Momo:** Where's Eternal-chan?

**Toshiro**:*looks around* Darnit... she ran off!

**Momo:** Well, we can find her later.

**Toshiro**:*sighs* Yeah...

**Toshiro&Momo:** Enjoy the chapter!

**Etenal**:*comes out of nowhere* Enjoy!

**Ichigo:***twitches* Where in the world did you come from?

**Eternal**:*shrugs* From the Door Genius and where did you come from?

**Ichigo:***glares* Shut-up! and I came from the door! *points at the window*

**Eternal:** ... That's a window dumbass

**Ichigo: **Whateva!

Chapter: Hot Spring Vacation Pt. 1

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>Certain bus was driving through the street, and a certain twelve people were heading their way to the... HOT SPRING!<p>

"How do I control it?" Renji asked turning the wheel in random direction causing the bus to shake to the side.

"You Moron! Just go to sleep, I'll drive so you go sleep or something." Ichigo growled and Renji shrugged taking his seat to sleep.

"Wow!" Momo gasped smiling brightly as she watched the outside scene changed every time she blinked, Toshiro smirked and watched her every cute reaction she made.

"Thats a crappy drawing..." Ichigo mumbled staring at the picture of bunnies called chappy. Rukia twitched and tic mark appeared on her forehead as she punched his face.

"Wake up you Red-pineapple head!" Tatsuki yelled, shaking Renji who was snoring loudly.

The lime-colored bus drive through the street, through the tunnel, and Momo watched the view changing every time she blinks. The snow-covered mountains, frosted forest, calm waves going back and forth of the mild sea, Momo sparkled her eye's in amazement, while Toshiro was sitting next to Momo watching her every reaction and slightly smiled at her adorable childishness.

"Momo, are you excited?" Toshiro asked smiling softly as Momo shook her head with bright smile adorning her face.

"Yep!" Momo answered sparkling her large chocolate-brown eye's and Toshiro chuckled ruffling her hair.

"Ichigo~ A re we there yet~?" Rukia mumbled,

Ichigo was listening to "Alligator sky, by Owl city" with his headphone attached to his ear loosely while he drive the bus through the street, sitting next to Rukia who was drawing some chappy and every few minutes Ichigo will comment it which he always earned a punch from Rukia with anime tic mark on her forehead. Renji was snoring loudly and Tatsuki hit him in the head causing him to fall off from his seat making her laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHA! You're so clumsy Red-pineapple!" Tatsuki laughed clutching her side from laughing too much.

"Shut-up!" Renji growled picking himself up from the floor and he playfully glared at Tatsuki who was still laughing her head off.

Ishida and Orihime were chatting happily but every time they will blush for odd reason, Kanda was watching Renee doing her laptop but every time she glances at him he turns away making her pout but he seemed like he was blushing. Matsumoto was reading some fashion magazine while Gin was playing with her hair like a cat. It was only two-hour drive to Hot Spring hotel but everyone was particularly bored except for Momo who was smiling brightly watching the view change and Toshiro who was staring at her smiling making Renee and Matsumoto squeal at how cute couple they were. Toshiro yelled at them to shut-up but his face was red in embarrassment and Momo just smiled cheerfully causing him to smile softly with tint of red on his cheek but he growled when Matsumoto and Renee started to squeal again.

"Everybody we're here!" Ichigo said, taking out his bag and hung it down his shoulder. Everyone started to stand up from their seat stretching and took out their suit cases, bags, and stuff they brought for the hotel.

"Yay! We're here!" squealed the girls and the group started to walk out from the bus chatting as they headed for the hotel. Once they found the hotel along the side of the mountain they stared at the tall building in amazement, the hotel was big japanese-fashioned style tall building with peaceful and relaxing atmosphere filled the air. The group went inside the building only to be greeted by the staffs bowing their head down politely.

"Welcome to Urahara Hot Spring Hotel, are you the customers who called for large group of twelve-people for two-night and three days?" asked the long purple haired tied in high pony tail woman with golden eye's wearing a white-colored, blue flower printed staff yukata smiling at the group. Ichigo handed the tickets to her and payed the money making everyone raise their eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you paying the money? I thought we didn't need to pay because we have the tickets already?" Renji asked, Ichigo smirked and he putted his wallet away in his pocket.

"I know, but this hotel has four-different sections." said Ichigo earning a confused looks from his friends and he sighed before he explained.

"The normal section with one hot spring separated in male and female, One-star rated section with two different kind of hot spring separated in male and female with food but you have to pay for it, Two-star rated section with three different kind of hot spring separated in male and female also comes with free food, and finally Three-star rated section the most highest service, five different kind of hot springs separated in male and female and has game section there. The one I just payed for was Three-star rated section for all of us because its been a while we had a break and I wanted you guys to enjoy the holiday. So, I payed it." Ichigo said making everyone stare at him with shock face.

"Wow man! thanks! I never thought you were that generous!" Renji said smiling and patted Ichigo's back.

"Yeah, your welcome but you're the one who is gonna pay me back." Ichigo said smirking and handed the receipt to Renji who stood shock and widened his eye's at the large amount of money it was written on the paper.

"Thank you so much Ichigo-kun!" Momo said smiling, Ichigo smirked and patted her hair but froze when he felt strong jealousy aura from Toshiro behind him. Ichigo laughed nervously and Toshiro scoffed while Momo smiled in confusion.

"Well, I might say thanks..." Toshiro mumbled and Ichigo sighed at his stubbornness but smiled.

"Okay, the people I called on please head out to the room I say, it will be divided in two groups separated in female and male." The males started to whine except for Toshiro, Ishida, and Kanda who had a calm expression on their face but inside their heart they were truly up set not able to stay with their lover.

"Rukia-sama, Momo-sama, Matsumoto-sama, Renee-sama, Orihime-sama, and Tatsuki-sama are in three-star rated section room number A1. Toshiro-sama, Kanda-sama, Ichigo-sama, Renji-sama, Gin-sama, and Ishida-sama are in three-star rated section room number A2. After you had finish unpacking you may freely explore the hotel, going to the hot spring while you can enjoy the view of beautiful sea and snow-covered mountain, and the dinner will be served at six-p.m. Oh! and forgive my rudeness! my name is Shihoin Yoruichi, please call me Yoruichi and I'm one of the staff members who will serve you all here." Yoruichi said smiling and she started to lead the group to their room.

"Kya! it's so big~" Matsumoto ran around the large room, it had one large japanese window, low table with seat mats, and wide sliding door connecting to the next room. Momo smiled brightly and started to place her bag on the floor while Matsumoto was still running around squealing, Orihime chatted with Rukia if they should go to to hot spring later with everyone, Tatsuki started to examine her stuff checking if she was not missing anything, and Renee was typing something on her laptop.

"Hey Girls! Do you wanna go to the hot spring? we need some relaxation!" Matsumoto said, everyone smiled and nodded heading out the door. No one noticed Renji was listening to their conversation from the next door smirking while the other boys settled their stuff on the floor glaring at him.

"What are you doing Renji?" Toshiro growled and glared at him making him to shiver slightly.

"Don't tell me you're gonna peek the woman's bath right?" Ichigo said, narrowing his eye's with pissed-off expression. While Gin looked like he was smiling but he was opening his eye's slightly looking pissed, Kanda was about to cut Renji in half any moment, and Ishida took out his wooden bow out of nowhere. Renji nervously laughed sweat-dropping but suddenly he had a brilliant idea and sighed trying to look disappointed.

"You guys are that thick-headed? We are GUYS, don't we have every right to have a urge to peek through the woman bath? Like come on! I want to fuck my lover every time, everyday, and every seconds! I bet you guys are trying to fight back the urges too aren't ya? To have sex with your lover?" Renji said smirking, every guy blushed into bright red. Ichigo glared at him with bright blush in his face, Toshiro scoffed looking beet red shaking his head and his blush deepened, Kanda twitched his left eye blushing, Ishida turned away trying to hide his deep blush, and Gin just smiled with tint of red on his cheeks.

"Okay, okay, I was JUST teasing you guys. So you guys wanna go to hot spring?" Renji asked, everyone sighed and nodded.

"Just don't you dare try to peek there or else... I'll show you the most painful way of dying" Toshiro growled, dark aura surrounded him and he narrowed his eye's dangerously, his mouth in firm line and glared at Renji who nervously nodded.

"Yes sir!" Renji said giving Toshiro a salute, Yoruichi who was just passing by chuckled. _These days boys are thinking about_ y_oung love isn't it?_ she thought and headed her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>Momo sparkled her eye's, her bright smile brighten as Matsumoto opened the sliding door, there they saw a large room filled with hot springs and the large window showing the view of beautiful white snow covering the mountains and the vast sea, every girls smiled happily and they tied their towels around their body and tied up their hair with hair pins, Rukia squealed and was about to jump in but she was stopped by Orihime shaking her head to the side with kind smile.<p>

"Rukia-chan, before we go into the hot spring we have to wash our bodies first." Orihime said handing the bucket filled with water to Rukia who smiled and thanked her, while Matsumoto was scrubbing her arms with the towel and Momo was covered in bubbles smiling brightly, she dumped the water over her head making the bubbles to clean away from her petite body.

"I feel squeaky!" Momo said smiling, Renee laughed and rubbed her hand on her arm causing the squeaky sound to echo the room. The girls giggled and they hooked their towels on the rock and slowly they started to relax inside the warm water. Matsumoto hummed and stretched her arms.

"I feel like Im in heaven~ its so relaxing~" Matsumoto said closing her eye's smiling in relaxation. Momo nodded in agreement smiling brightly as she slowly sneak up on Rukia who was relaxing and lounged on her causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Come back here Momo!" Rukia growled playfully and started to chase Momo who was swimming away with bright smile on her face. Renee started to splash around like a little kid not noticing the water splashed on everyones face, Renee shivered as she saw her friends with dark aura except for Momo and Orihime who was smiling cheerfully not minding their hair wet but others smiled evilly and held the bucket full of water at Renee who nervously laughed scratching back of her head.

"Oh... Uh... um... Im sorry?"

"Get her!"

"Eek!"

The screaming voice of Renee echoed the room.

**While the boy's side...**

Renji and Ichigo growled as they splashed hand-full of water to each other with full force, they started to fight when Renji tried to climb up the bamboo wall to the girls side half joking but half serious which made Ichigo to piss-off with scary smile on his face. Toshiro and Kanda sighed deeply in annoyance and frustration trying to relax in the warm water but they snapped when Ichigo and Renji accidently splashed water in their face causing a huge uproar. The only guys who were relaxing was Gin who was swimming through the hot spring in doggy paddle and Ishida closing his eye's relaxing with small smile.

"DIE!" Kanda and Toshiro yelled and threw a wooden bucket like a frisbee but more deadly and Renji barely dodged it with wide eye's and sweat-dropped, Ichigo who was trying to calm the pissed-off Kanda and Toshiro but failed when they threw the bucket aiming for his head which Ichigo dodged it.

"Hi everyone~ Hi Toshiro-san~" the happy cheerful tone made every guys stood frozen in shock and Toshiro snapped his head up only to see Momo smiling brightly and her head poking out from the other side of bamboo wall. Toshiro blushed into bright red noticing she was naked but luckily he only could see her face and her bare shoulder because of the wall was blocking the rest which made him sigh in relief but it was already too much to see and he blushed deeply.

"M-Momo! what are you doing!" Toshiro said glaring at Renji who whistled, Toshiro was blushing in embarrassment when Momo waved her hand and smiled cutely. Luckily every guys had a towel tied on their hips hiding their... well... private thing.

"What are you doing Momo?" Kanda stood shock and blushed as Renee poked her head out from the other side of the wall smirking. Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto soon followed the suit but the guys sighed in relief only too see their shoulders only and nothing more but Renji sighed in disappointment.

"Oh~ aren't they all hot?" Matsumoto whistled and the guys blushed.

"Momo! close your eye's! don't look!" Toshiro shouted looking desperate and Momo tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" Momo asked with confusion and Toshiro stuttered.

"B-because.. you're a woman and we're guys and... and... we need some privacy!" Toshiro said which was half true and Momo smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay! come on lets go!" Momo said to the girls who smiled and nodded, Orihime was blushing bright red before she apologized before she went back and Ishida smiled but tint of red spread his cheeks feeling the embarrassment. While Toshiro sighed in relief but he was failing to forget Momo's half nakedness he saw of her bare neck and shoulder making him blush brightly and he dumped bucket full of cold water over his head trying to cool down.

"Well... that was eventful" Renji said and ran off from pissed off guys with dark aura around them. Only Gin was smiling and started to walk out the door before Renji was chased by the other guys looking pissed.

"RENJI!"

* * *

><p>After the <em>relaxing <em>hot spring everyone soon gathered in game corner, Momo who was wearing simple red striped yukata looking adorable with her hair tied up loosely and she plucked her milk cap open smiling and she started to drink it while Toshiro sat next her wearing same yukata but except for the stripes which were blue. He smiled when Momo handed him bottle of milk with bright smile adorning her face.

"Here you go Toshiro-san!" Momo said smiling

"Thanks Momo" Toshiro said softly smiling and wrapped his arms around her loosely and he gently ruffled her hair making Momo giggle.

"Hey get a room you two!" Renji joked before he hit the ping-pong ball back to Ichigo and Toshiro glared at him his face heating up but Momo titled her head looking confuse.

"But.. aren't we all ready in the room?" Momo asked and Renji fell to the ground, while everyone laughed.

"You got PWNED Renji!" Ichigo said smiling and patted Momo's head making Toshiro glare at him but he ignored it with a shrug.

"S-SHUT-UP!" Renji yelled blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, well, Isn't it Kurosaki-san? and Kuchiki-san?" everyone stopped laughing and stared at middle-aged blonde man wearing white and green striped hat and yukata with a fan fanning himself smiling.

"Um.. who are you?" Momo asked smiling with questioning look.

"My! my! aren't you the most adorable thing I ever seen in my whole life!" the man said smiling and Toshiro glared at him wrapping his arms around Momo protectively.

"Urahara-san, How've you been?" Ichigo asked smirking

"Long time no see Urahara-san!" Rukia said smiling and Urahara smirked.

"Im been fine, so how's your dad Ichigo?' He asked and before Ichigo can answer Renji cut them off.

"Ichigo, Rukia you know him?" Renji asked, Ichigo and Rukia nodded with annoyed look.

"Yeah, he's my crazy old man's best friend and me and Rukia often came here to play." Ichigo said

"Reni you moron! don't you remember three of us always come here?" Rukia said with a scoff and Renji thought for moment before he nodded with nervous laugh.

"Please pardon my rudeness, my name is Urahara Kisuke, the owner of this hotel. I wish I could have a little chat but I must get going. Bye~" Urahara said and winked at Momo who blushed in embarrassment before he left. Toshiro glared after him icily before he wrapped his arms tighter on Momo who blushed.

"T-Toshiro-san? Are you okay?" Momo asked smiling and Toshiro's eye's soften bfore he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah.. Im fine" Toshiro answered snuggling on Momo who smiled brightly.

"Ooo... Toshiro is jealous~" Ichigo teased smirking and Toshiro snapped at him.

"Shut-up strawberry head!"

"Lets see? Momo do you love me?" Renji asked smirking and Momo smiled brightly before she nodded making him blush a little and Toshiro stared at Momo in shock but Tatsuki just give a blank look with little smile.

"Of course! I love all of you!" Momo said and Renji blinked before he sighed in disappointed but mostly in relief and he wrapped his arms around Tatsuki who punched him playfully with a smirk, Toshiro widened his eyes. Did that mean Momo love everyone? Does she love everyone equally? Was that confession on winter ball worth nothing? Toshiro began to go confuse, upset and felt his heart shattering.

"But... I love Toshiro-san a lot more than anyone else!" Momo said blushing and she wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck smiling warmly before she kissed him. Toshiro stood their with widened eye's, feeling her lip against his and blushed into bright red. Quickly without hesitation he kissed her back passionately not caring if everyone was smirking with echoing 'Ooo's'. The young couple pulled back smiling warmly to each other.

"I love you Momo.." Toshiro whispered smiling contacting his forehead with Momo's and Momo smiled brightly staring into his eye's. Before he can kiss her again Matsumoto pulled Momo away with a smirk.

"Sorry Taicho! but we gotta go!' Matsumoto said and all the girls followed,

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled at Matsumoto but he smiled warmly when Momo smiled brightly toward him.

"Toshiro! so~?" Ichigo asked smirking and Toshiro glared at him knowing he was talking about the kiss with Momo in front of everybody.

"Shut-up or Im gonna tell Rukia you've been thinking about her in perverted ways." Toshiro said smirking when he saw Ichigo blush brightly and stiffen.

"Like you've been thinking about Momo in perverted ways..." Ichigo mumbled and froze when he felt Toshiro glaring at him. Ichigo sweat-dropped before he laughed nervously.

"What did you say?" Toshiro asked narrowing his eye's.

"N-nothing!"

"I thought so"

* * *

><p><strong>ExtraOmake of Eternal next chapter meeting**

* * *

><p>Eternal glanced around the surrounding sighing in relief and slowly and quietly walked in tip-toe trying not to make any sound,<p>

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked glaring and Eternal stiffen slowly turning her head around with nervous smile.

"H-hi Toshiro! h-how are you?" Eternal stuttered and slowly backed away.

"Stop playing like a idiot and where's the script you said you're going to bring?" Toshiro asked and Eternal sweat-dropped.

"Don't tell me you have NO idea for next chapter?" Toshiro said glaring and Eternal shook her head.

"No! its just... uh... little... uh... too.. uh... little dramatic for you and Momo for doing this and me embarrassed for typing it." Eternal said sweat-dropping

"Let me see" Toshiro said in demanding tone making Eternal to gulp and ran off.

"SEE YA!" Eternal yelled and Toshiro twitched his left eye and anime tic mark on his forehead

"ETERNAL!"

* * *

><p><strong>AuThOr noTe: <strong>Finish! XD and for the next chapter well, I guess there is going to be more fluff HitsuHina I guess? X3 PlEaSe rEvIeW!

**Toshiro**: Finally you updated!

**Eternal:** IKR!

**Momo:***smiles*Im glad you're doing well Eternal-chan!

**Eternal**: Thank you Momo-chan~

**Toshiro**: Were you sick or something?

**Eternal:***sighs* Yeah, I had a sickness called Too-lazy-to-do-any-thing disease for two days

**Momo:** Im happy you're well again!

**Toshiro:***sweat-drops* uh... isn't that just you being lazy?

**Eternal:***shrugs* Maybe, Maybe not. Now Please do the disclaimer!

**Toshiro&Momo:** Eternal does NOT own us or-

**Ichigo&Rukia**: Bleach or-

**Kanda&Renee:** D-grayman!

**Eternal:** ... why did you sympathized the 'NOT' part?

**Toshiro**: Cause the reviewers needed to know someone crazy like you doesn't own us, which Im grateful.

**Eternal**:*Goes to the Emo corner* MEANIE!

**Toshiro**:*sighs* Whatever...

**Mr Sound effect:***Colors of the Heart, by UVERWorld*


	15. Hot Spring Vacation Pt 2

**AuThOr nOtE: **E.n.j.o.y~! XD

**Toshiro: **Uh... Eternal? You okay?

**Eternal:***glares: Im been better, so go away

**Toshiro:***sighs* Exactly what happen to you?

**Eternal:***mumbles*

**Toshiro**: ... WHAT ?

...

...

...

**Eternal:** I SAID I MIGHT END THIS STORY!

**Toshiro:***blinks* What! Why are you ending it?

**Eternal:** Because...

**Toshiro: **... Do you wanna become a popsicle?

**Eternal:***laughs loudly*

**Toshiro:***sweat-drop* Why are you laughing?

**Eternal**:*laughs * Sorry, I was just kidding! uh... April Fool's?

**Toshiro:***twitches* Its december dumbass!

**Eternal:** Hey! no cussing while Im here! and I like to joke around A LOT!

**Toshiro:** Whatever...

**Eternal:** Or... do you want me to tell Momo that you cussed?

**Toshiro:** ...

**Eternal:***smirks* I thought so

**Toshiro:***glares* Shut-up

**Eternal:** Whateva!

**Toshiro&Momo:** Enjoy the Chap!

**Eternal**: Enjoy! \OwO/

Chapter: Hot Spring Vacation Pt. 2

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone! please gather around~" Matsumoto said in sing-song tone with smile on her face.<p>

Everyone gathered around after the hot spring inside the girl's room forming into a circle, it was night time around Ten-a-clock p.m. or so and Matsumoto grinned like a cat sitting next to Gin on the seat mat, Momo felt herself excited because she didn't know what they were going to do right now and Toshiro shivered feeling something bad is gonna happen, -wait scratch that-, everything is bad when Matsumoto is planning something. Ichigo was tired and yawned slightly before Rukia smacked him, Ichigo glared at her while Rukia smiled innocently. Renji looked like he was about to sleep in any minute but he painfully woke up when Tatsuki punched him, Ishida and Orihime were sitting patiently while Kanda was twitching his left eye looking annoyed and Renee just sat next to him with blank stare smirking. Matsumoto glanced around the room and smiled brightly before she clapped her hands together gaining everyone's attention.

"Matsumoto why did you call everyone here? Im tired." Toshiro said which he lied because he was not tired and glanced at Momo who smiled brightly and slightly smiled back.

"Be patient Taicho! and its still TEN p.m! How could you be tired already? Didn't everyone know today is the Fuyu Matsuri?(Winter festival) It's a event they do once a year down the mountain only three minute walk and don't worry, I brought everyone's kimono for the festival!" Matsumoto said smiling and everyone widened their eye's.

"Are you crazy! its freezing outside!" Ichigo whined, Matsumoto pouted and sighed deeply before she answered.

"Ichigo... Did you really thought I was going to bring just a plain kimono in winter time? I may be crazy but Im not a idiot. This kimono is quite special because it's cloth has a little system of rejecting the coldness from the outside environment keeping the heat. Also, look outside! the sky is clear, and the temperature isn't freezing ethier."

Everyone sighed in defeat except for Momo who was really excited to go smiling brightly and Toshiro glanced at her and softly smiled. She looks really excited. Matsumoto who saw him smiling toward Momo made her silently squeal inside. They're so cute~!

"Okay! guys go to the other room and change!" Matsumoto yelled throwing each male kimono to each guys before they left and Matsumoto smiled as she spun around toward the girls handing them each cute kimono's.

Momo smiled brightly but blushed a little in embarrassment wearing a cute teal kimono showing her adorable feature perfectly with white-colored daffodil printed design and a cute blue ribbon tying her hair up. While Orihime was wearing a simple orange kimono with shade of different oranges of lighter to darker color like a sun, Rukia was wearing a blue colored kimono with crescent moon design and a blue flower hair pin tied to her hair, Tatsuki scoffed wearing light shaded purple kimono with simple dark purple hair tie tying her hair into small ponytail, Renee smirked as she wore a pink-colored kimono with darker pink Chrysanthemum design adoring the kimono and a flower hair clip on her hair, and Matsumoto was wearing beautiful silver-colored kimono shading it lighter to darker like a moon and she wore a blueish-silver cute fox-shaped hair clip.

"Aww~! you girls look absolutely ADORABLE!" Matsumoto squealed snapping some photo from her camera smiling. I should use these picture for magazine! Oh and I should give a copy of Momo-chan's picture to Taicho! I bet he'll be proud of me and he'll give less soccer-championship paperwork! Matsumoto smiled brightly before evilly giggled making the girls sweat-drop.

"Now, shall we check the guys now?" Matsumoto said smirking while all the girls sweat-dropped blushing except for Momo who just tilted head smiling and nodded. I wonder what Toshiro-san is wearing? oh I can't wait to see him in Kimono! Momo smiled happily following Matsumoto through the hotel hallway and she kicked the door open smirking.

"Yo, wow! For once Rukia looks like a girl!" Ichigo said smirking and was kicked across the room by Rukia with anime tic mark on her forehead, Ichigo groaned in pain trying to cure his dizziness and glared at her, he was wearing a simple light blue and yellow striped kimono with green haori over his shoulder with big crescent moon design on the back. While Ishida sighed blushing slightly when he saw Orihime, Ishida was wearing a white kimono with red-colored flower on it, Renji laughed wearing a dark red kimono with blueish snake design swirling around the kimono and he was wearing a simple white-colored with pink flower designed hair band, Kanda scowled wearing a dark mid-night blue kimono with elegant blue stripes design and a purple-colored hoari with black bolded word saying 'Mugen' in kanji on the back, Gin smiled as usual wearing silver-colored kimono with elegant marigon design.

"Hm? Where's Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, smiling when she saw Momo with worried expression looking for him. Awww, isn't that just ADORABLE! Matsumoto squealed and embraced Momo who jumped a little in surprise.

"Im right here." Toshiro answered with a frown but it soon dissolved into a deep blush when he saw Momo wearing a kimono making her look cuter which is kinda bad because it makes him blush deeper and she was smiling brightly toward him, Toshiro quickly turned away feeling embarrassed for some odd reason, She's.. cute... Argh! why am I damn nervous all of the sudden? We're already together, we confessed to each other... we kissed..., Toshiro felt himself heat up and shook his head before he headed his way to Momo trying not to make eye contact for now. While Momo stared at Toshiro with tint of blush spreading her cheek, he was wearing a icy blue kimono and light blue haori with deep blue-colored dragon design on the back. Wow... he looks.. wow! Momo smiled brightly with a blush and she quickly headed her way to him.

"Uh... um... Momo you look.. uh..." Toshiro stuttered, Why am I stuttering! I always say this to her! Argh! I feel like Im gonna kill myself, Toshiro's blush deepened when he saw Momo tilting her head with worried expression, he quickly turned away and scratched his head uncomfortably feeling nervous.

"Toshiro-san? are you okay?" Momo asked and Toshiro shook his head trying to look okay but failed. Momo tilted her head with worried yet confused expression wanting to know why he was trying to look away. Toshiro glanced at her and looked away again, feeling the heat spreading.

"...I just wanted to say... you look cute on that kimono..." Toshiro said blushing and looked away, while Momo blushed into bright red before she smiled brightly.

"You look really really handsome too!" Momo said smiling and Toshiro blushed at the compliment and stared at her with shocked expression before he smiled softly and held her hand together.

"Thank you, shall we go?" Toshiro asked smiling, Momo's smile brighten and nodded. Everyone stared at them with blush tainting their faces thinking same thing inside their mind. Wow, don't they now its embarrassing to watch them acting lovey-dovey?. Matsumoto smiled as she watched the young couple held their hand together walking, every time they glanced at each other while the other person wasn't looking but they quickly look away blushing when two of them did eye contact made Matsumoto squeal.

"Okay! lets go! they're ditching us!" Matsumoto said smiling and grabbed Gin's arm who smiled, everyone sighed and started to follow her.

Once the group go there they saw different shops lining up to the sides, the lantern brighten the area with drums and various japanese music gave cheerful yet happy atmosphere, Momo smiled brightly looking around curiously and Toshiro held her hand trying not to loose her while the busy crowd passed through. Matsumoto smiled and took out a piece of paper from her sleeves gaining her friends confused look.

"What's that?" Renji asked slightly drooling at the delicious smell filled the air.

"This has the time written for the fire works gonna be launched at the coast! so everyone has two-hour free time and come to the coast in twelve-a-clock okay?" Matsumoto said smiling and everyone nodded before they all went separate direction with their lover.(**Eternal: **XD) Momo smiled before she pulled Toshiro who widened his eye's when he almost tripped and blushed when he saw Momo smiling playfully.

"Toshiro-san, come on! let's enjoy the festival!" Momo said, the lantern light softly dazzled her face and smiled brightly. Toshiro was lost in her smile and he held her hand tighter while they playfully ran through the crowd like a little kids gaining some attention to the busy crowds with smile on their face. They bought some food, chatted to each other, feeling the comfort and warmth as they smiled. Momo and Toshiro past through the certain shop making Momo smile brightly as she saw a icy dragon plushie sitting there on the counter, Toshiro saw her smiling and smiled before he handed the money to the shop owner and held the fake gun on his shoulder making Momo gasp. Toshiro carefully aimed before he pulled the tigger making the plushie fall.

"Here you go sir, Oh! I see you have a cute girlfriend." said the shop owner smiling making Toshiro to blush before he thanked him and handed the plushie to Momo who widen her eye's and stared at Toshiro who looked away blushing. Momo slowly accepted the plushie from him and smiled before she carefully embraced it making Toshiro to twitch in jealous but looked away. Momo smiled and held his hand once more and her smile brighten when he tightened the hold looking away blushing.

"Thank you Toshiro-san..." Momo said embracing the plushie before she pecked his cheeks making him blush brightly and Momo giggled walking away, Toshiro slowly touched his cheeks where she kissed and smiled softly before he catched up with her, he gently pulled Momo's wrist making Momo to widened her eye's and blushed as he gently kissed her forehead and smirked before he pulled away.

"T-Toshiro-san?" Momo stuttered blushing, Toshiro smiled and held her hand before they started to walk again. It was almost twelve-a-clock Toshiro sighed and started to ask some people for direction to the coast while Momo smiled but pouted when her blue ribbon fell to the ground, she tried to bend down to get it but she widened her eye's when she felt something pulled her back, she loosened the hold of Toshiro's hand making Toshiro to snap his head to the side noticing Momo was suddenly gone, Toshiro widened his eye's in fear looking around, he clutched his fist.

"Momo! Where are you!" Toshiro shouted looking through the crowd, while Momo muffled as she was held by the man who was smirking. Momo tried to scream for help but the hand the prevented her,

"Come here young lady, lets have fun shall we?" the man said smirkind, Momo widened her eye's. I'm not... scared... Im not scared.. W-where are you Toshiro-san? Momo whimpered as Toshiro snapped his head up feeling someone just called his name and narrowed his eye's before he rushed through the crowd. Momo... just wait, I'll find you no matter what! Toshiro growled and pushed the busy crowd looking for her desperately panting heavily but he didn't stop, he needed to find Momo. Momo Please be safe! While Momo was struggling against the man's grip, her tears threatening to fall but she bit it back. The man smirked as his dirty hand reached out for her, Momo widen her eye's in fear and she whimpered only one word passed through her mind. Toshiro...

"ARGH!"

Suddenly she heard the man's pained voice and she slowly opened her eye's, in front of her she saw a black cat scratching the man's face in swift move until the man fell unconscious to the ground. Momo blinked when the cat turned to her and stared with the golden eye's making Momo to smile slightly and petted the cat's head making it purr.

"T-thank you..." Momo whispered, standing up from the ground and backed away from the unconscious man before she ran off with the cat following behind her, I need to find Toshiro! Where is he? Momo whimpered but smiled sadly when she saw the plushie and held it carefully before she ran through the deep forest. After she left, Toshiro ran through the forest feeling Momo is here and saw a man groaning as he stood up from the ground. His face full with scratches.

"Excuse me?" Toshiro asked politely and the man flinched a little but faked smiled making Toshiro to narrow his eye's.

"Yes?" the man asked sweat-dropping when he saw Toshiro glaring at him.

"Have you seen a girl around here? she has a teal kimono, she's small, and..." Toshiro suddenly grabbed the man's brown kimono robe and glared with full force as he snatched the blue ribbon from the man's kimono and threw him to the near tree.

"She was wearing this blue ribbon on her hair! What did you do to her!" Toshiro growled and narrowed his eye's dangerously when the man chuckled.

"Oh? that cute girl was your girlfriend? oops, I thought she was all alone and I have been watching her for the right moment, When you asked for direction from someone she loosely held your hand because she dropped that blue ribbon on the ground and at that moment..." Toshiro glared as he widened his eye's and the man laughed.

".. I snatched her away from you before you reacted, well you were close to catching me but looks like you let your guard down!" the man laughed but coughed when Toshiro punched his face repeatedly, his eye's full with rage making the man to shiver and fainted when Toshiro kicked his gut to the tree making it crack slightly from the force. Toshiro panted from anger, rage, and sadness and started to look deeper into the forest before he glared at the unconscious man on the ground. Momo... where are you? Please be safe... Please...

It was getting darker in every minute, Momo was sitting on the rock, staring at the calm sea and the waves going back and forth, she giggled when the cat hissed at it. Momo held her head down to her knee's trying not to whimper as she flashback at the man's smile making her shiver in fear, her eye's getting watery, and held her plushie tightly. Im not scared... Im not scared... I need to get stronger... I need to get stronger... Momo closed her eye's and opened it slightly and widened her eye's when she saw Toshiro running toward her panting heavily. Momo smiled brightly, He's here! but she widened her eye's and gasped when Toshiro embraced her.

"Momo..." Toshiro whispered softly and embraced her tightly.

"Toshiro-san..." Momo whispered and tilted her head to the side,

(**Eternal: **Beyond this point is kinda embarrassing. just warning you!)

Toshiro didn't answer but he slowly lift his head up and held her chin up and kissed her, Momo blushed and felt her knee's go weak but she noticed this kiss was different from the kiss they done before. It was more... passion like there was no tomorrow and he was forceful, Toshiro kissed her deeply making her blush deeper and stiffen when he licked her bottom lip asking for entry, she gasped slightly and Toshiro took this chance and inserted his tongue into her mouth, the two tongue was in war but Momo quickly lost because she was too confused and flushed to think anymore, Toshiro kissed her lips and explored her mouth entirely. They pulled away panting when they were low in air, After they pulled away Toshiro gazed at Momo who blushed, his eye's looked.. blurry... and lusty? She gasped when he laid her down to the grassy ground and started to undress her shoulder part making her blush brightly and felt weird sensation around her when he bit her neck gently. Momo whimpered trying to pull away but her body betrayed her as she panted heavily and saw Toshiro panting with his face flushed.

(**Eternal: **Embarrassing scene finished!)

Toshiro slightly closed his eye's feeling himself become hotter and hotter just by staring at her, Momo... Im sorry... Toshiro stared at Momo and widened his eye's when he saw tears spilling from her eye's but his eye's softened when Momo sniffled trying not to cry and slightly smiled toward him saying Im fine and Toshiro brushed her hairs off from her beautiful face making Momo to flinch slightly at the touch.

"Toshiro-san..." Momo said, her voice barely a whisper and Toshiro leaned forward making Momo to close her eye's shut but she snapped open when he kissed her forehead.

"Im sorry..." Toshiro whispered his eye's filled with sadness, guilt, and Momo stared at him in confused expression not liking the sad face of his. Toshiro turned his back to her trying not to stare at her but Momo scoot closer to him, Toshiro smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her and felt relief wash over him when she didn't pulled away but smiled brightly. Momo snuggled against him and felt him stiffen but soon he felt relax and Momo clutched his kimono asking a silent question as she stared at him and Toshiro looked away.

"I-I... I was angry... I couldn't... protect you and I felt anger building up when he said he snatched you away, it was all my fault... it was all my fault for making you snatched away from me, I felt like my heart shattered feeling he touched you.. I didn't want you to get touched by some bastard and when I found you... I wanted to make you mine and no one else's but mine only ... but looks like I'm still too embarrassed just by staring at you.. my heart beat faster and stronger like it's gonna bulge out... I wanted to make you mine sooner.. Im sorry... Im so sorry Momo... I promise I won't do i-" Toshiro was cut offed when Momo kissed his lips making him blush and his hand twitched slightly as Momo smiled softly after she pulled away.

" I love you Toshiro-san and if there is anything that makes me yours I will do it." Momo said smiling and Toshiro widened his eye's.

"Momo..." Toshiro whispered in shock and Momo smiled brightly but tilted her head.

"But... how do I become yours? by kissing you?" Momo asked tilting her head to the side looking confuse and Toshiro gave her blank stare before he chuckled causing Momo to get confused more.

"No... that's one of them but... to make you mine I have to take away your..." Toshiro blushed brightly too embarrassed to continue and Momo gave him confused look.

"Take what away from me?" Momo asked and Toshio blushed but widened his eye's noticng her kimono was loosened and he quickly tightened it trying not to look and Momo blushed slightly with confused look not knowing what was going on.

"I will tell you when Im ready for you... I need to get stronger to protect you.. I want to become right man for you.. so until I become a rightful man for you and until you become mine fully, c-can you wait for me? I know Im selfish little bastard...but I really love you more than anything and I can't stand of being without you..." Toshiro said blushing brightly and Momo blushed but smiled brightly before she hugged him.

"Yes... I'll wait for you and even if it takes forever I will wait for you no matter what... and I really love you too Toshiro-san and I don't even regret it when I confessed it to you at winter ball." Momo said smiling, Toshiro's blush deepened and smiled softly before he kissed her lips softly, That moment the fireworks shot up in the air as the night-sky was filled with millions of fireworks like a blooming flower and the young couple smiled as they leaned together watching the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Omakeextra**

* * *

><p>Everyone smiled as they watched the fireworks shot up in the air, but Renee, Ichigo, and Kanda frowned noticing someone was missing.<p>

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto asked with confused expression

"Where's Momo and Toshiro-san?" Renee said and everyone's eye's widened starting to look around.

"Ahh! Taicho and Momo-chan got Kidnapped!" Matsumoto started to cry comically and everyone sweat-dropped but their eye's widened when Matsumoto took out the phone dialing 911. Everyone started to panic except for Renee who just sighed deeply.

"What should we do Toshiro-san?" Momo asked hiding behind the tree with Toshiro who yawned and pulled her closer.

"Don't mind, we'll just come back later," Toshiro said drifting into sleep and Momo smiled softly before she snuggled against him, embracing the plushie protectively and she whispered thank you to the cat before she fell asleep. While the cat 'meowed' and walked away snuggling against someone's arms. Yoruichi smirked as she held the cat gently and walked away.

"Good job protecting her, Lu" Yoruichi said smiling and patted the cats head making it purr.

"Meow"

* * *

><p><strong>AuTHoR nOtE: <strong>Well? that was kinda lemonish? XD pLeAse rEViEw aNd 2morrow is X-Mas! X3 Can't wait!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Please review! XD \OwO/


	16. Filler: Extra Chapter: Little Christmas

**AuThOr nOTe: **Merry christmas people! \OwO/

Toshiro: Yeah, yeah...

Momo: Merry christmas~

Eternal: Today's chapter is special christmas filler, so enjoy!

Ichigo: Party time!

Matsumoto: SAKE!(alcohol)

Rukia: CHAPPY!

Eternal:*sweat-drops* Well, Merry Christmas! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>Momo knitted the yarn into almost-finished-scarf, she carefully knitted it together with cute concentrated face while Renee stared at her with lazy smirk on her face before she patted Momo's head.<p>

"You're almost finish~" Renee said with sind-song voice and Momo smiled brightly nodding before she started to concentrate again.

"Who is it for?" teased Renee already knowing the answer and smirked as she saw Momo blush slightly with warm smile.

"Im not going to tell you~" Momo answered smiling and Renee pouted. It was christmas, well more like white christmas because the snow fell gently on the ground, children's laughter echoed, each different family celebrated their christmas well... almost except for one certain white-haired man.

...

While Toshiro ran through his paperwork with frustrated and annoyed face, today was christmas and Momo invited him to her party at her cafe. He wanted to go badly to meet her but this damn paperwork was getting on his way! Toshiro sighed deeply as the door opened revealing Matsumoto with smile on her face but it quickly disappeared when she saw the tall stack of paperwork and her taicho looking frustrated, she sighed taking away the stack of paperwork making Toshiro to glare at her.

"Matsumoto, give it back to me. I need to fill those documents by tomorrow or my coach is gonna yell at me." Toshiro growled

"No, you need to go to Momo-chan's party." Matsumoto said smiling. Toshiro twitched his eye's before he slumped on his chair glaring at her but she just shrugged and started to walk away before she froze on the path and slowly tilted her head to Toshiro with sly smile.

"And I forgot to tell you but Kira is coming too and I thought you said you were going to find her a perfect present?." Matsumoto said and giggled at the sight of Toshiro with widened eye's and shocked face, He rushed out the room making her sigh shaking her head to the side. Why is he so dense sometimes?

While Momo was smiling brightly as she settled her dishes on the table filled with tons of food, delicious looking food with large christmas cake on the middle of the table, her cafe was now decorated with christmas ribbons, santa and reindeer dolls, bells, mistletoes, and of course gorgeous christmas tree. Perfect! Momo smiled cheerfully as she waited for her friends to come and one by one they came in with presents on their hand smiling.

"Hey Momo! Merry Christmas!" Ichigo said smirking and patted her head with Rukia by his side smiling as she handed the presents to Momo who smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Momo said smiling as more people came in,

"Momo-chan~ Merry Christmas!" Matsumoto said smiling as she embraced the smaller cute woman.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ran-chan!" Momo answered smiling sweetly, she started to look for Tohsiro but she smiled sadly noticing he wasn't here yet and started to greet her other friends but Matsumoto stared at her with sad eye's before she sighed angrily thinking where in the world is Taicho gonna come.

"M-Merry Christmas H-Hinamori-kun!" Momo tilted her head to the side and saw Kira smiling nervously as he handed a present to her, Momo smiled before she thanked him with bright smile making him blush really and turned away.

"Thank you Kira-kun" Momo said smiling before she walked away, kira stared at her watching her greet people and sighed. Im so stupid! Why didn't I ask her for date or something? Kira once again sighed angrily.

...

While Toshiro was running around the shop panting for few hours already,

"What! its sold out?" Toshiro said and the shop keeper shook his head making Toshiro to sigh.

"Well... looks like it'll take another hour to find it..."

...

"Merry Christmas!" everyone yelled happily as they started to eat their wonderful feast, Kanda twitched angrily as Renee smiled and forced him to wear a santa hat making her laugh loudly. Ichigo was stuffing his mouth with strawberry short cake while Rukia stared at him with amused face and laughed making him smirk and pecked her cheek earning himself a punch from blushing Rukia before she walked away from him. Ishida blushed as he handed a present to Orihime who blushed and smiled happily before she hugged him making him blush really red. Renji.. well as you can see he was trying to apologize to Tatsuki who had a scary smile on her face, She was REALLY pissed-off because Renji ate her last precious pepper-mint chocolate cookie. It was one hell of beating.

"AHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU RED-PINEAPPLE!"

"IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Everyone laughed as Renji took off running for his life as Tatsuki ran after him, everyone was enjoying themselves... except for Momo who was waiting for Toshiro who hasn't came yet.

"I wonder if Toshiro-san is gonna come..." Momo mumbled sulking but it soon turn to sad expression as she held a wrapped present carefully around her arms. I wanted to give this to him... oh well, Momo sadly sighed not noticing Kira was behind her with shy smile on his face.

"Uh.. H-Hinamori-kun?" Kira stutterd blushing as Momo turned around with a smile.

"What is it Kira-kun?" Momo asked with a kind smile making Kira to stutter even more.

"U-um... H-Hinamori-kun? do you want um... to uh...?" Kira asked turning red, Momo tilted her head looking confused. Kira slowly pointed his finger up and Momo looked up and saw a mistletoe. Oh... well looks like I have to kiss him, but...I wish it was Toshiro-san... Momo blushed and shook her head making Kira confuse slightly. Momo smiled brightly before she closed her eye's praying the kiss will be just a peck and Kira blushed into bright red before he leaned in, their lips got closer and closer... just only their lips were centimeter away Momo was pulled by her wrist making Kira blinked slightly noticing she was out of his sight.

"Hinamori-kun? Hinamori-kun!" Kira said trying to find her, while Momo was in.. awkward position under the dinner table luckily there was a cloth around the table, she smiled brightly as she saw familiar white hair man in front of her.

"Toshiro-san!" Momo said but he covered her mouth.

"Shhhh..." Toshiro said gently shushing her and Momo nodded before he took his hand off of her mouth.

"I thought you wouldn't came.." Momo whispered smiling, Toshiro blushed before he bashfully handed a small wrapped box to her and he turned away.

"I...I was uh... trying to find that everywhere because it was sold out in every store.. sorry" Toshiro said blushing in embarrassment as Momo stared at him with warm smile.

"Oh~ look what I found~" Both stood froze when they saw Matsumoto bending her knee watching them with sly smile under the table. Momo smiled shyly as Toshiro pulled her again out of the table and rushed through the crowd outside. Ichigo smirked as he watched them ran outside, he knew Toshiro loves her ever since he met her but... he was just too dense when it comes about love, Ichigo sighed before he went back on eating his shortcake with his favorite midget besides him. While Toshiro and Momo panted slightly at the park, it was snowing making Momo smile. Suddenly she noticed the present Toshiro gave her was inside her pocket and she carefully took it out.

"Toshiro-san? can I open it?" Momo asked curiously and Toshiro nodded looking away with a blush feeling himself nervous. Momo carefully unwrapped the wrapper and she gently opened the box, gasping slightly as she slowly took out a beautiful necklace, it was... outstanding... the smooth surface of golden locket with curved letters saying 'Forever' written with small ruby on the middle, Momo carefully opened the locket, it was picture of Toshiro and her sleeping together. She blushed wondering how he got the picture from (hint: Matsumoto) but she giggled slightly at how stiffen he was with red face. She slowly embraced him, Toshiro widened his eye's not believing she was actually was hugging him, Momo smiled warmly before she whispered making Toshiro to shiver slightly at her warm breath tickling his neck making him blush deeper.

"Thank you Toshiro-san..." Momo pulled away, Toshiro slightly felt warmth disappear but he felt his heat rising when Momo pulled out a wrapped present handing it to him with small smile and tint of red on her cheek looking shy.

"This is... um... its your christmas present!" Momo said smiling brightly as Toshiro smiled softly and unwrapped it. Wow...Toshiro gasped slightly as he took out a silky turquoise colored scarf with red-colored word was knit on the corner reading 'Merry Christmas', Toshiro stared at it while Momo felt herself nervous, He doesn't like it? Momo's face sadden but she widened her eye's when Toshiro wrapped the scarf around her neck pulling her closer.

"Thank you Momo..." Toshiro whispered with a warm smile that instantly made Momo blush and nearly fainted when he kissed her lips, she blushed and so did Toshiro trying his best not to faint from the heated tension but both of their face was heating up and they continued to kiss under the snow. Toshiro pulled away with a smirk wrapping the scarf around their neck while Momo was still embarrassed but smiled brightly. The time passed slowly yet quickly as they sat on the bench watching the snow gently fell around them, Momo smiled as she leaned on Toshiro's shoulder feeling the warmth and comfort.

"Merry Christmas Toshiro-san..." Momo said playing with her golden locket smiling, Toshiro smirked pulling her closer again making Momo to blush deeper when he took out a mistletoe above them.

"Thanks for the present Momo... Merry Christmas... " Toshiro whispered with playful smile and kissed her again but more gently and softly. This time Momo didn't blush but she closed her eye's feeling the warm emotion's swirled around them, That night they never notice there was a flying sled pulled by several reindeers and a man with red clothing with white beard ride past the young couple while they kissed. The sled's bell jingled as the sled past through the moon and flew above the couple who was enjoying their time together with laughter and happiness filled the air.

"Hohohohoho! Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>OmakeExtra**

* * *

><p>Renee was sitting next to Kanda with blank stare as he took off the santa hat with embarrassed expression and glared at Renee when she began to laugh out loud.<p>

"Shut-up!" Kanda shouted, his face turning red while Renee clutched her side from laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH! Y.. you did*laughs* really.. g-good j-job out there K-Kanda! hahahahaha! b-but it was so~ funny when you said the part 'Hohohohoho Merry Christmas!' HAHAHAHA It was so hilarious!" Renee laughed, tears starting to form from her eye's. Kanda grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AuTHoR NOtE: <strong>Yeah.. I know its short but I was kinda busy... well, MERRy CHRISTMAS! \OwO/

Toshiro:*grumbles* Merry christmas...

Momo:*smiles* Merry Christmas~

Eternal*I promise the next chapter will be longer!(:Toshiro: Yeah right... :Me: Shush now! let the adult talk without brat like you! :Toshiro:*glares* :Me:*ignores*) Once again! MEERY CHRISTMAS AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD

Toshiro: Just shut up...

Eternal: ... Never~

Ichigo:*eats the strawberry short-cake*

Rukia:*sighs* Why are you still eating it? thats your thirty-two plate!

Ichigo: So? Its so good~

Rukia: But just to let you know Im so not gonna help or I won't care about you when you get a stomach ache!

Ichigo:*shrugs* Fine *munches*

Next day...

Ichigo:*whines* My stomach hurts~!

Rukia:*sweat-drops* I told you...

Eternal: Bye-bye!

Mr Sound Effect: *'Jingle bells!'... ok I was just kidding its 'Save the one save the all, by Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach)


	17. Hot Spring Vacation Last&NormalWeirdDay

**Prologue**

"Today is the last day... NO~ I WANTED TO STAY MORE~!" Matsumoto whined crying comically, everyone nodded in agreement while they wore a ear muff to prevent screeching whine from Matsumoto.

Today was the last day for hot spring vacation and everyone was thinking what to do to enjoy themselves for the last day, Matsumoto said she wanted to party but everyone knows they were gonna get a great headache tomorrow mourning because of the alcohol, so that was rejected. Ichigo said lets stay all night and play some 'games' but only Renji agreed, Momo liked games such as chess, checkers, and stuff like that so she was about to agree with them but Tosiro prevented her because everyone knows except for innocent-minded Momo that Ichigo and Renji are perverted minded fruits sometimes. Orihime cheerfully said we should have a cooking contest but luckily Ishida kindly rejected the idea by reasoning and she smiled and agreed without being sad. Thank God.

"How about for man we peek inside the woman's bath for whole day?' Renji said smirking while Tatsuki twitched in frustration and punched him in the face.

After she beat up Renji, Tatsuki said Lets do some kind of race by going around the mountain ten-times wins but everyone rejected the offer but mostly Ichigo looked desperate, Renee said we should watch anime all night and Momo happily agreed, also Toshiro agreed with Momo because he wanted to make her happy making Matsumoto to squeal again. The most shocking thing was Kanda rejected the idea making him and Renee in heated argument, no one dared to stop them. Or else you'll get yourself a free hospital ticket, broken arm, broken leg, and few broken ribs.

"WHY CAN'T WE WATCH ANIME!"

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT ANIME YOU OTAKU!"

"GRRRR...I'LL KILL YOU!"

Well, they had been arguing for straight ten minutes now and it was still going on while other people were still trying to think what to do,

"How about we do Kimodameshi?(Test of Courage) Its a game where we walk through the grave yard and go to the destination you're suppose to go and bring something for proof. If you get scared then you're out." Matsumoto said cheerfully not knowing someone was really scared of ghosts, Momo shivered slightly and clutched on Toshiro's yukata making him blush a little realizing she was scared of ghosts causing him to smile slightly before it turned back to his original frown and scoffed at Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! isn't that game originally for summer time?" Toshiro said frowning.

"Then we'll just call it Winter Kimodameshi!" Matsumoto said smiling causing Toshiro to sigh.

"Where is the grave yard then?" Now that made Matsumoto silent with nervous smile and Toshiro smirked in victory, He blushed when Momo smiled brightly making him turn away in embarrassment. Her existence was absolutely his weaknesss, everyone knew that and Matsumoto sometime uses Momo as in friendly teasing excuse from getting away paperwork from him and it always works. Always.

"How about we just do our own routine? go to hot spring, and after we eat dinner we can think again this night!" Orihime said smiling brightly with Momo and everyone nodded before they all went out of the room... well except for two couples still having their argument. Momo stayed behind and Toshiro said he'll stay too but she smiled and gently pushed him out saying its okay, he slightly looked dejected and worried at first before he blushed when Momo pecked his cheeks thanking him.

"I DON'T WANNA WATCH ANIME!" yelled Kanda with a frown.

"BUT KANDA THERE IS A CHARACTER THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU IN D-GRAYMAN!" shouted Renee pouting and stomped Kanda's feet making him hop in pain while Renee laughed.

"Um... Kanda-san? Rere-chan?" Momo whispered trying to get their attention and they tilted their head to the side with pissed off expression but it quickly dissolved when they saw Momo smiling, Kanda frowned as usual himself and Renee smiled brightly before she ruffled Momo's head, she glared at Kanda and stuck her tongue playfully before she went out the room with Momo who giggled and Kanda scoffed turning away. Momo closed the sliding door and saw Toshiro waiting for her and smiled brightly lounging on him.

"Thank you for waiting Toshiro-san!" Momo said smiling and Toshiro smirked before he pecked Momo's forehead making her blush but smiled. Renee was turning away trying not to interrupt their precious moment so she ran off through the hallway smirking but too bad she just had to bump into a person who just had a argument few seconds ago, Kanda frowned and Renee glared turning away but she was pulled by her wrist. She blushed really red noticing he was... well wrapping his arms around her mumbling a simple 'sorry', Renee gave him blank stare but she soon started laughing walking besides him chatting how awesome anime is and this time he didn't argue but smiled slightly as he kissed her cheeks making Renee to blush deeper and kicked his shin before she ran off.

"They always argue but they always go back together in few second or so~' Momo said giggling, Toshiro smiled and watched his 'friends' running around the hall way making him sigh at frustration. Momo smiled but she stumbled slightly when something blurred her vision, luckily Toshiro quickly catched her.

"Momo are you okay?" Toshiro asked with worried expression and wrapped his arms around Momo who blinked twice in confusion of what she saw in split second, What was that...? she thought shaking her head and smiled before she stood up, Toshiro carefully led Momo through the hall way.

"Im fine Toshiro-san! I can walk by myself!" Momo said pouting, Toshiro sighed and unwrapped his arms around her but he held her hand tightly not wanting her to get hurt. Momo smiled and held his warm hand leading him to where others were.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Toshiro asked not caring if he just asked about hundreds of times, Momo smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Im fine Toshiro-san! see?" Momo said and twirled around the hall with bright smile, Toshiro smiled as he sighed in amusement of her cuteness. They met up with other's at hot spring, Momo smiled brightly before she went inside the female side while Toshiro smiled still worried about her but his mind was interrupted by Ichigo and Renji with teasing smile asking Toshiro what have you been doing with Momo, and some perverted stuff making Toshiro to blush bright red. Toshiro yelled at them blushing and they pouted before they started to tease Kanda who was twitching in annoyance before he exploded and started to chase around Ichigo and Renji around the hot spring.

"LET ME RELAX ON THE HOT SPRING YOU PERVERTED FRUITS!" Kanda yelled, twitching his left eye in frustration as he chased Ichigo and Renji who were smirking.

"Never~" Ichigo and Renji said in sing-song tone smirking and dodged the deadly wooden bucket aiming for their heads.

After the relaxing hot springs, everyone seemed relaxed and comfortable well except for the boys, they totally looked tired and stressed. While the girls seemed energetic and relaxed. Toshiro sighed deeply feeling himself tensed and stressed from so-called relaxing hot spring and glared at the idiot strawberry and red-pineapple who sweat-dropped whistling looking away from his glare. Toshiro broke the glare and smirked when he heard a relieved sigh from the two but his gaze were on _his _Momo right now who seemed to notice him staring and smiled brightly making him slightly smile back before he blushed in embarrassment.

"Well... I think we should go to sleep" Matsumoto yawned and ignored the surprised looks from everyone.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Okay... I'm turning the lights off..." The strawberry blonde responded sleepily and the room became pitch black.

...

On the early mourning the lime-colored bus was parked on the parking lot as everyone bid farewell to Urahara and Yoruichi. Matsumoto did whined not wanting to go back but she got no choice when Toshiro shouted at her saying no, the bus drove through the early mourning as the bright sun started to appear but unfortunately by the sun came out everyone was sleeping, well... except for poor Ichigo who had a stressed face and yawned while he drove the bus. He playfully glared at the raven-haired midget next to him envious of her sleeping peacefully while Toshiro and Momo leaned on each other sleeping, lets just see what kind of reaction will Toshiro do when he wakes up? Renee thought as she snapped few pictures before she slept next to Kanda.

"Curse you people..." Ichigo grumbled and carefully drove the bus trying not to hit other car by accident.

* * *

><p><strong>AUtHOr noTe: <strong>Finished~ XD pLeAse rEViEw, the song Ichigo sang was 'Save the one, Save the all' Toshiro and Momo sang 'Hanabi'

**Ichigo:** Now lets see who won the bet! me or Eternal

**Eternal:***smirks* You're going down Strawberry!

**Ichigo:***laughs* Yeah, yeah. Now lets ask Toshiro and Momo!

**Toshiro and Momo:***blushes really red*

**Eternal:** And don't even think about lying cause I have this lying detector from Urahara-san! for example... Ichigo! do you think about perverted thoughts about Rukia?

**Ichigo:***blushes* N-no...

*Detector rings loudly*

**Etenal:***smiles* See?

**Ichigo:***grumbles* I hate that machine...

**Eternal:** Whatever and ask the question to the young couple already idiot!

**Ichigo:** Fine geesh, *smirks* So Toshiro and Momo did you two Do in the bed yet?

**Toshiro&Momo**:*blushes deeper* N-NO!

**Eternal&Ichigo:***glances at the machines*

...

...

...

**Eternal:***smirks* Looks like I win the bet! Told you they didn't do it yet!

**Ichigo:***scoffs* Dammit...

**Toshiro:***blushing* Don't you guys dare ask anymore questions!

**Ichigo&Eternal:***pouts* Fine~

**Eternal:** Ok! do the disclaimer please!

**Toshiro&Momo:** Eternal does NOT own us or-

**Ichigo&Rukia:** Bleach or-

**Kanda&Renee:** D-grayman!

**Eternal:** Bye-bye! *whispers* Don't tell Ichigo I took out the battery out of the machine before he asked the question XD (:Ichigo: WHAT!) Oops...

**Ichigo:***glares* GIVE BACK MY THRITY-NINE DOLLARS!

**Eternal:***miles away* Never~ see you later people~

**Mr Sound Effect:***Velonica, by Tier Harribel from Bleach*


	18. The Trust and The Past

**AuThOr nOtE: **Yo! and Enjoy~ XD

**YYuuuukkaannddaa**: Hey~! I love Kanda~!

**Eternal**: We know! Now back to the topic!

**Toshiro:** Did we even had a topic?

**Eternal:** ... No

**Toshiro**:*sighs* Than now what?

**Eternal**: Hm... who knows! Now MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Toshiro:** -_-'' Enjoy...

**Momo:***smiles* Enjoy!

**YYuuuukkaannddaa**: Enjoy and see ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>The lime-colored bus slowly parked in front of Rukia's house, everyone yawned, stretching feeling refreshed because they took a great nap on the way of coming back to Karakura town for two-hours, well except for Ichigo who looked completely tired and was about to sleep any minute. Rukia sighed smiling slightly waving good bye to her friends and Ichigo lazily waved to them yawning before Rukia carried his slumped body into her house. Momo smiled at the sight of her two best friends and held Toshiro's hand who smiled, Renee snickered taking some pictures with Matsumoto making Toshiro to blush in embarrassment yelling them to stop taking pictures.<p>

"Do you guys always have to take a damn picture of me and Momo? Like every few seconds!" Toshiro yelled blushing, even if he is embarrassed he still held Momo's hand without objection while Momo smiled brightly making him forget the anger and smiled back with a tint of red on his cheek. Matsumoto and Renee squealed for millions of time snapping some pictures of them causing Toshiro to yell again with a twitch on his left eye looking annoyed.

"Come on Taicho! You two are just too adorable!' Matsumoto said with whiny tone and Renee nodded in agreement smirking,while Kanda just scoffed starting walking away and called Renee's name saying . Renee pouted saying she wanted to take more pictures but Kanda simply rejected it making her sigh deeply and waved her friends good bye before she followed Kanda from behind.

"Rere-chan! I'll see you later at the house ok?" Momo yelled smiling as

Renee smiled nodding while she followed Kanda and they left, few minutes of chatting Matsumoto yawned sightly saying she has to go back and waved before she left too. Toshiro sighed but smiled slightly as Momo smiled back holding his hand as they walked down the slightly frozen side walk, it was quite none of them talked but they enjoyed each others presence and warmth. By the time they came to Momo's house they saw Kanda and Renee sitting on the couch watching some T.V, Renee smiled waving toward them sipping some soda.

"Rere-chan! How many times do I have to tell you not to don't drink a soda while watching T.V. because it makes you hyper!" Momo yelled pouting cutely trying to look angry but it only looked adorable causing Toshiro to blush slightly and chuckled, Kanda muffled his laugh but he tried to make his frown keep in place but it was twitching slightly while Renee nervously laughed and ran off. Momo pouted trying to chase her, they were running around the house but Renee smirked as she ran, few minutes later Momo panted heavily smiling and playfully threatened Renee to surrender.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna get captured!" Renee said smirking as Momo pouted but she smiled slightly when Kanda slowly sneaked up from behind and embraced Renee who widened her eye's trying to get away from his embrace. Momo jumped smiling cheerfully before she did peace sign in victory. While Toshiro laughed slightly at Momo's playful yet cute smile as Renee nervously smiled thrashing around saying I'm sorry over and over again.

"Fine~ Just don't drink anymore soda for three days ok?" Momo said smiling brightly

Renee pouted slightly but she knew she couldn't win a argument with her sister-like best friend so she nodded making Momo to smile brightly. Seeing her in happy expression made Toshiro to smile as he patted Momo's head but suddenly he muffled his laughter when he saw his friend's priceless expression of Kanda when Renee punched him in the face. Quickly Kanda loosened his arms and Renee rushed away hiding behind Momo with her tongue stuck out playfully. Kanda glared at her rubbing his pained nose and Momo scolded Renee saying don't hit people but she pouted turning away like a stubborn child.

"Rere-chan! Don't hit people! its not nice!" Momo scolded with her best angry tone but it only made her cute and Renee tried to hide her snicker while Toshiro sighed with a smile thinking he won't ever get tired with _his _girlfriend's cuteness and he knew he will love her forever, why? because as long as she believed in him he will always love her even if she betrayed him, he will never betray her, Never. Renee glanced at Toshiro and smirked when she saw him smiling toward Momo who was still scolding her, Renee sighed slightly before she smirked evilly.

"So? What are thinking Toshiro? Because if you think this situation is funny I will personally kill you, because getting scolded by Momo is not fun but it is slightly amusing seeing her trying to look angry looking so... so cute!"

Renee squealed before she started to pat Momo's head causing her to blush in embarrassment saying she is not little kid but Renee totally ignored her and continued to pat her head. While Toshiro blushed brightly seeing Momo not smiling but looking embarrassed with bright blush spreading her fragile yet beautiful face, it was his first time while they become couple seeing his innocent girlfriend blush without her bright smile causing her to look little shy and so... cute... Toshiro shook his trying to shake his perverted image of her away but it was really hard when Momo was now pouting with a rosy blush still on her face.

"Rere-chan! let go!" Momo squeaked trying to get away and hid behind Toshiro who was still having hard time to stop being a pervert but his blush deepened when Momo clutched his t-shirt from behind and playfully stuck her tongue out like a kid causing Renee to burst out laughing. Toshiro chuckled making Momo to stare at him before she smiled brightly hearing his laughter was the most beautiful melody for Momo, at that thought she blushed trying to look away. Renee smirked snapping some of pictures of Toshiro and Momo befofe she quickly hid it behind her. Im so gonna send this to Matsumoto-san~ she thought with a evil chuckle.

"T-Toshiro-san, do you want to stay for dinner?" Momo asked with hopeful smile fidgeting her finger and of course Toshiro could never reject the offer from his adorable kind-hearted lovely girlfriend and smiled nodding making her smile brightly and rushed to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

"Man, you really should be grateful to have a such WONDERFUL girlfriend, and if you make my best friend sister cry and heart broken I will kill you in the most painful way and send you to the underworld watching you burn." Renee said with dark tone, narrowed eye's, and her mouth in firm line. Toshiro was completely unaffected by her threat but he couldn't help but feel shiver through his spine, he glared back at her with equal dark aura surrounding him and his voice was filled with confidence yet promising tone.

"I won't ever hurt her or I'll never ever broke her fragile heart, I love her deeply than you or even I could imagine. If I ever make her sad than I would kill myself, when I once yelled at her at school last time and she cried, I felt my heart shatter in million of pieces, I never forgive myself that day and that day I finally noticed I loved her, I was a true idiot but I finally confessed to her at winter ball, I felt my heart filled with happiness, warmth, and loved when she said she loved me too. I vowed that day I'll protect her with my life -no- my everything."

Renee and Kanda were shocked at the speech Toshiro gave them it was very promising and trusted speech. While they were still at America both met Momo when they were little and three of them met Ichigo at middle school. Renee, Kanda, and Ichigo cared for her deeply like little sister, they always beat up anyone who got closer or hurt her but one time they let her go out with that _man_. They never forgive themselves for letting her go out with that monster, she was tortured and she... both of them shook their heads trying not to think about the dark past but both of themselves and they knew Ichigo already also knew Momo was going to tell her dark past to Toshiro.

But she said it was not the right time yet so Toshiro had to wait little longer. When Momo said she was in love again but more deeper feeling with someone, that time Renee and Kanda were really worried thinking what if Momo was going to get tortured, betrayed, heart broken again but that doubt changed and disappeared dramatically. When they met Toshiro, they found themselves trusting him, the moment they met him in reality they deeply knew he cared and loved Momo and he will even risk his own life to save her.

"Toshiro... I'm sorry for doubting you but now I fully trust you. Please take care of our sister, and... I want to ask you something..." Renee said with teasing tone, Toshiro raised his eye-brow in confusion wondering what was she going to ask before he nodded.

"Did you 'do' her yet?" Renee asked noticing Toshiro stiffen and froze like a statue, Kanda was slightly smirking as Toshiro blushed, like really BLUSHING, and he was finally able to forget the perverted image of Momo while ago but it was slowly coming back into his mind making his every single drop of blood up to his face into beet red. Renee burst out laughing she clutched her sides, her eye's forming some tears from laughing too much while Kanda looked away muffling his laugh as Toshiro glared at them still blushing.

"NO I DIDN'T!...and I'm too weak to earn everything from Momo to make her mine..." Toshiro said with a soft yet depressing tone causing Renee to stop laughing turning into serious expression with Kanda.

"What... do you mean by you're too weak to make Momo yours? You love her! Why are you telling yourself you're weak? Me, Kanda, and Ichigo and everyone approves you are perfect with Momo! Momo loves you deeply like you love her!" Renee retorted with serious expression which was really rare expression from her because she was always cheerful and bubbly. While Kanda slightly nodded in agreement but Toshiro frowned shaking his head to the side.

"When we were at hot spring vacation and we went to festival Momo was kidnapped and she was so close to me! And I felt myself as weak, coward, someone that can't do anything when she disappeared thinking she was hurt made me kill myself and the bastard for touching her..."

Kanda and Renee clutched their fist wanting to kill the bastard who dare to touch Momo but they did their very best to stay calm as they continue to listen. MUST. BE . CALM. they both thought at the same time.

"The moment I found her at the coast looking fine and uninjured made me relieved and I couldn't help but feel selfish to make her entirely mine so no one can take her away from me.. never again but I made her cry, frighten again...I was so idiot, selfish... but she accepted me as who I'm... she told me she also wanted herself to become mine only... I felt myself heating up just by that words made me blush, I was happy but at the same time sad...I knew I was still weak to protect her so that night I vowed to become stronger to protect Momo and until then... I said to her if she can wait for me until then waiting for me even if it takes forever and she said yes. That made me happy, trusted, and loved by her...so I need to get stronger for her as soon as possible, so I can... truly have her only for myself to protect and love her."

Toshiro hung his head low staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, he flinched when Renee go up from the coach. He thought he was going to get beaten up but he was surprised when she slowly patted his head causing Toshiro to widened his eye's lifting his head up from staring at the floor seeing Renee smile slightly and ruffled his hair before she whispered with soft tone.

"Toshiro, You're a great man you know that?" Kanda twitched his left eye feeling jealous but he kept calm " I'm bit jealous of Momo having a great boyfriend like you." Kanda clutched his fist while Toshiro chuckled knowing Renee was just teasing Kanda but he kept quiet watching Kanda surrounded by dark aura. "Momo must be filled with happiness... love... she's been more cheerful since she met you... please take good care of her... please Toshiro... promise me you'll never betray her... I know she can be little childish and sometime stubborn but she is the most kind-hearted girl I ever met and... I want her to stay out f the harm.. I never want her to... get hurt" _and to prevent repeating the dark_ _past and my mistakes_ Renee finished her last sentence inside her mind but she knew Toshiro was going to know the truth sooner or later from Momo...

Renee's smiled widened when Toshiro nodded his eye's gleaming with kindness, promising, and understanding. His expression was calm, but inside he was storming with happiness gaining a trust from Momo's best friend of life time was... very achieving and great trusted feeling for him.

"Well? I guess we should stop this conversation for now, Im hungry~" Renee said smiling and laughed when her stomach growled, That moment Momo came out of the kitchen holding a pasta with a bright smile on her face as she settled the dishes.

"Everyone! dinner is ready~!" Momo said in sing-song tone and giggled when Renee jumped up lifting her arms up yelling 'YES!' before she quickly sat on the chair. Kanda grumbled sitting next Renee while Toshiro smiled softly as he pecked Momo's cheek before he sat down on the chair, Momo blushed thinking why he did that all of the sudden but she smiled brightly knowing he was just in good mood but she started to scold Renee who tried to eat with mouth full. She never noticed Toshiro stared at her with soft gaze before he chuckled, only he knew he was going to eat mouth full of Momo's delicious food someday without getting scolded by her.

The night was still young yet the mysterious dark shadow hid behind the tree staring at Momo through the cafe window with cold yet lusty eye's and smirked before the mysterious shadow disappeared when Momo tilted her head looking out the window with confused expression.

"Momo/ are you okay?" Toshiro asked with worried tone and ruffled Momo's head trying to cheer her up and Momo smiled.

"Im fine!" Momo chirped and smiled brightly, Toshiro smiled back before he went back on eating his food but he glanced at her seeing if she was okay and turned away blushing when their eye's met, Momo giggled but she couldn't help but feel someone was watching her...

Renee furrowed her eye's knowing someone was there hiding behind the tree's moment ago, but her attention was now on Kanda who looked he was sulking causing her to laugh and pulled his pony-tail making him grunt in pain as she continued to pull his hair. Kanda sighed before he he pulled her in his lap causing Renee to blush thrashing arond trying to get off but Kanda smirked before he cradled Renee like a baby making her yell and aimed a punch in his face but he gracefully dodged it.

"So? You need a punishment for teasing me while ago don't you think?" Renee shook her head to the side widening her eye's and blushed when he stood up heading for the bedroom.

"See ya, I need to punish her" Kanda said smirking before he closed the door and Momo smiled sweetly when Renee squeaked 'help!' before it completely closed. Toshiro blushed knowing what exactly two of them were going to do inside the bedroom and he blushed deeper when Momo smiled brightly toward him.

Yep... She really is too adorable for her own good

* * *

><p><strong><span>AuTHOr NoTe<span>**: So? how was it? bad? good? PlEaSe rEViEw!

Eternal: Thanks for reading~ XD

Toshiro: Tch, so who is this mysterious someone in the story?

Eternal: AWWW~ You're worried about Momo aren't you?

Toshiro:*blushes* S-shut up!

Eternal: Yeah, yeah but don't worry that someone won't come out in the story yet.

Toshiro: Hmph! I 'll beat him up if he ever stares at Momo!

Eternal:*sweat-drops*

Momo: So? are we gonna do the disclaimer?

Eternal: Yep! disclaimer please~

Toshiro&Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo&Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda&Renee: D-grayman!

Eternal: See ya!

Mr Sound Effect:*Excalibur song, by Excalibur from Soul Eater*

Eternal: Please... no! CHANGE IT! ARGH!

YYuuuukkaannddaa: We Californians must run.

Eternal: Agreed. *runs off*

Mr Sound Effect:*sweat-drops* Fine... I 'll change it.. geesh. *Change by Kuchiki Rukia, from Bleach*

Eternal:*Rushes back* MUCH MUCH BETTER!

YYuuuukkaannddaa: Yay~!

Eternal&YYuuuukkaannddaa: See you later Folks~


	19. Albums & Nicknames

**AuThOr nOTe: **HoLa~ This is EternalloveHituHina! Please Enjoy the Chapter! XD

Toshiro: Aren't you going to explain what this chapter is about?

Eternal: Nope~ that will be spoiling the fun~

Toshiro: Che...

Momo:*smiles* Is it longer chapter?

Eternal:*sweat-drops* Uh... not.. really.. sorry!

Toshiro:*mumbles* Lazy-head...

Eternal:*twitches* SHUT-UP! Now...Wonderful people and Reviewers! PlEaSe eNjOy ThE ChApTEr~!

Toshiro&Momo: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro, Momo, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Gin, Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime, Renee, and Kanda, the original group sat on the coach inside the Momoiro cafe each people holding a album, some were large sized, some were small, Matsumoto squealed in delight.<p>

"Ok~ Today is the day where we show our childhood pictures!"

Everyone sighed, some tried to sneak out but they had no choice, today was the day where everyone was going to show their childhood picture to deepen each other's friendship. Toshiro glanced at Momo who was sitting next him with shy smile making his heart skip a beat and saw her holding a small-sized pinkish-blue colored album with gentle smooth cover, he could tell it was precious to her and smiled softly as he patted her head. While Momo smiled toward Toshiro noticing he was holding teal-colored album, she couldn't wait to see his childhood picture. While Ichigo scoffed trying to dodge Rukia's hand who was trying to snatch away his album, some people looked excited and some people looked slightly embarrassed to show their albums. Matsumoto smiled brightly and clapped her hands gaining some attention.

"Ok? Shall we start? First lets see Ichigo's album!" Matsumoto said with a smile,

Ichigo sweat-dropped and sighed knowing he can't ran off so he laid his album carefully on the table, everyone except for Renee, Kanda, and Momo were curious because Ichigo never showed his album to anyone even if he had a close friend he still couldn't show it except for the three people he cared in America which was Momo, Renee, and Kanda, they and including himself who had a dark experience mainly Momo in America but that was just a past. Right now Ichigo knew he couldn't just keep the secret from his other close friends including Rukia forever but he had to wait until Momo tells her dark past to Toshiro first. But just not now... so his little white-haired buddy needed to wait little longer before he knows the truth. Ichigo chuckled slightly knowing Toshiro will kill him if he calls him that causing everyone to stare at him with weird expression.

After Ichigo finished his quick thinking, He slowly opened the cover. The first picture looked slightly old but it was covered nicely in plastic cover, it was picture of small Ichigo with big smile holding brownish-long wavy hair woman's hand with kind smile as she ruffled his hair with her other hand. It was happy picture but Ichigo had a sad smile as he trailed the picture with his hand gently trying not to rip the most precious memory of his mother, while Rukia and Renji smiled sadly when they were small before Ichigo moved away to America three of them always played together and his mother always gave them the most wonderful snack and she was very nice, gentle and caring mother anyone would be envious of.

"This is me and my mom, we took this picture while we were planning to go to the park but we never got the chance to get there..." Ichigo said with a sad smile and slightly broken tone.

"What happened to her?" Matsumoto asked with understanding eye's,

She hadn't met Ichigo until he came back to America, at first she thought he was just a troublesome punky perverted person but when she met him with Toshiro who already knew Ichigo since they were small for short amount of time because of Ichigo's dad's job until he moved away to Karakura town and Toshiro also moved there but by that time Ichigo moved away to America, so when he came back to japan Matsumoto was incredibly surprised at how kind, strong-hearted person he was and they quickly became friends.

While Ichigo felt himself shatter at that question but he kept his smile until he answered in soft tone.

"She... died in car accident."

Everyone widened their eye's, Momo smiled sadly but soon she broke into tear knowing Ichigo's mother was so kind to her at America while Toshiro was slightly confused but he knew Momo was sensitive hearted and he tried to comfort her by embracing her with gentle arms and whispered comforting words to her ear, Momo slowly started to relax and slightly smiled. Toshiro also knew Ichigo's mother since he was small, it was only short amount of time but Ichigo's mother always treated him like a son with Ichigo.

"Im sorry Ichigo... Lets go to next person shall we?" Matsumoto said smiling saldy and Ichigo nodded giving her a grateful smile.

"Ok... Next person will Gin!" Matsumoto exclaimed smiling and Gin smiled back but sighed before he took out his album, he carefully opened it. The picture made Gin and Matsumoto to blush in embarrassment while eveyone including all the girls squealed and the guys started to tease Gin, the picture showed young Gin hugging a girl who was Matsumoto, In the picture Gin looked like he was comforting the younger Matsumoto who was crying with a smile.

"Care to explain?" Toshiro said with teasing tone with Momo who was smiling brightly, Matsumoto nervously laughed while blushing and Gin was still smiling but he inside he was quite embarrassed.

"Well... that time Ran-chan fell to the ground while we were playing and I tried to comfort 'er... ain't I right?" Gin said with a smile and Matsumoto playfully punched his arms smiling back before she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah... ok! Next Is Tatsuki-chan~" Matsumoto said trying to change the subject, Tatsuki smiled confidently as she settled her album and opened it, it was a picture of younger version of her with a trophy and hundreds of medals around her neck with a cocky confident smile on her face. Everyone sweat-dropped knowing Tatsuki was the second strongest girl in japan while Renji was smiling as he patted Tatsuki's head earning a punch from her.

"This was when I entered the Material arts championship, I got a second place but Im still proud of myself." Tatsuki said smiling before she went back on punching Renji's head who was sweat-dropping trying to dodge.

"That's great Tatsuki-chan! OK! Next is Renji~" Matsumoto said in sing-song tone, Renji smirked placing his small album on the table and opened it. The picture showed younger version of Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo playing around the playground but Renji seemed a little jealous for odd reason while Rukia was playing with the swing and Ichigo pushing her from behind.

"Awww~ You look cute in that picture! but I don't get how innocent cute looking child turned into a perverted minded red-pineapple." Tatsuki said with a smirk and teasing tone while Renji blushed feeling embarrassed and started to yell at her saying 'shut-up!' but Tatsuki just laughed totally ignoring him.

"That was so adorable~ now next hould be Ishida-kun~" Matsumoto shouted smirking, Ishida who was reading the book quietly with Orihime sighed and he settled his album on the table opening it before he went back on reading, everyone stared at the picture with widened eye's with totally shocked expression except for Orihime and Momo who was squealing in delight, the picture was small young Ishida wearing a girly skirt, fluffy pink dress and a pink bow on his head without glasses, he really looked like girl. Ishida blushed in embarrassment trying to hide under the book but Orihime lounged on him saying the picture is so cute~, that made him blush deeper while Ichigo was laughing his head off with Renji on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo and Renji laughed so hard clutching their sides, tears forming on the side of their eye's from laughing too much, Ishida was still embarrassed and glared at the two with dark aura around him before Matsumoto interrupted with bubbly voice.

"So? when was this?" Matsumoto asked trying to muffle her laughter but it soon came out with a giggle making Ishida grumble really embarrassed slightly cursing himself for bringing the picture but he was kind of happy seeing Orihime smile happily.

"That... was when Ryuken forced me to cosplay into a girl... I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Ishida roared with dark aura around him, it even made Ichigo and Renji to stop laughing while Orihime looked like she was about to cry and Ishida immediately turned back to normal smiling toward her who happily smiled back. Everyone sighed in relief noting themselves not to mention the picture to Ishida never again.

"Ok... next will be Rukia-chan~" Matsumoto said smiling as Rukia smiled back settling her icy covered album with pink swirls and chappy sticker design on the top, she opened it, everyone started to jaw-drop, squeal, laughing, or slightly blushing especially Ichigo who was turning bright red. The picture showed Rukia bending down to kiss Ichigo's cheek while he was sleeping on the bed, the girls started to squeal while the guys started to tease bright red Ichigo who was still shocked before he slowly turn around to Rukia who had a innocent smile.

"This happened when Ichigo came to my house to play and he started to sleep on my bed and I got pissed off so I kissed his cheeks." Rukia explained with a teasing smile toward Ichigo who was still blushing but he slowly started to smirk.

"So? does that mean you had a crush on me since we were small?' Ichigo asked with a smile and Rukia started to blush before she aimed a kick to his head, only to be dodged by him made her widened her eye's before Ichigo kissed her lips. Rukia blushed and punched his face causing him to fly across the room.

"OWwww..." Ichigo whined rubbing his head while Rukia scoffed turning her head to the side avoiding his stare which he started to chuckle, everyone laughed loudly causing the two to blush.

"Ok~ that was adorable picture! Next will be Kanda-kun~" Matsumoto said with excited look and everyone except for Renee stared at with curious eye's, Kanda frowned deeper and sighed before he gently laid the dark midnight-blue colored small album on the table and he slowly opened it, the picture made everyone gasp except for Renee who was smiling, the picture showed young Kanda with shorted hair frowning but if you look closely he was smiling while there was a brunette haired girl who looked slightly younger doing a peace sign with a smile.

"Oh~ who is this cute girl next you on the picture~" Matsumoto asked with sly smile,

"That's me" Renee answered causing everyone except for Ichigo, Momo, and Kanda to stare at her in shock, some laughed, some started to stare at the picture in disbelief while some people smiled.

"My... dad took the picture when me and Yuu took the picture while we were chatting about him going to some sword-manship school, He didn't even tell me he was moving away until the last moment." Renee said her tone turning bitter by every word she said, Kanda sighed before he wrapped his arms around her causing everyone to stare at him in shock well except for Momo who was smiling brightly. Renee grumbled and punched Kanda's chin but he didn't let go making her to sigh in defeat smiling slightly.

"Aww~ that's so cute~ ok, Next shall be Momo-chan~!" Matsumoto shouted with big smile and Momo blushed smiling, She gently opened the album, Toshiro leaned forward trying to take close look on the picture and laughed loudly with everyone while Momo shrunk with bright blush spread her face in embarrassment. The picture was very young adorable Momo trying to hide the wet bed sheet while she was crying with her big round innocent brown eye's, Toshiro blushed... Cute...I can't believe the most cutest thing or person in the universe became my girlfriend who is now beautiful and kind-hearted girl I ever met... He smiled slightly before he wrapped his around Momo who was still embarrassed trying to get away but he nuzzled her neck with a sly smile crept on his handsome face

"So? You know you're really cute in that picture and are you trying to ran away from me Bedwetter-Momo?" Toshiro said with teasing tone tightening his arms around Momo who was blushing deeper at the nickname, she pouted trying to scoot away but Toshiro just pulled her closer into a light kiss while everyone sighed deeply, some blushed, and some people burst out laughing (hint: strawberry and red-pineapple) thinking if the young couple will stop being lovey-dovey while everyone was in the same room because it's really embarrassing to watch except for Renee and Matsumoto squealing taking some pictures with there camera's.

"Don't call me that!" Momo said pouting cutely,

"Bedwetter-Momo~" Toshiro said in sing-song tone smiling when Momo started to hit him playfully on the arm,

"Taicho! You shouldn't be teasing Momo-chan that much because it's your turn now!' Matsumoto said with a smile, Toshiro grumbled with a sigh and Momo smiled watching him taking pout his album and carefully laid it on the table, he opened the cover and looked away feeling embarrassed while everyone... well... started to squeal, laughing, shocked, and other combo of reaction, Momo smiled brightly staring at the picture showing small young Toshiro eating big watermelon next to kind-looking old lady smiling while she patted his head.

"Toshiro-san... is this your Grandma?" Momo asked smiling as she started to stare at the picture, Toshiro smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... but she died in illness.." Toshiro said with soft tone, everyone stopped whatever reaction they were doing and the room started to envelop in sad, dark aura. Momo's smile fell and slowly hugged him and soon everyone started to do group hug around Momo and Toshiro, while Toshiro smiled sadly before he hugged back but mostly Momo who smiled and pecked his lips.

"Don't worry Toshiro-san... everyone is here for you and you're never alone." Momo said smiling brightly, Toshiro felt warm fizzy feeling, he didn't know if it was thankfulness, happiness, or relief but he was sure and positively this feeling was love from Momo. Toshiro smiled and gently hugged her back with tight embrace while everyone smiled continuing their group hug around the two.

"Well, looks like this is everyone!" Matsumoto said smiling,

"Finally..." Ichigo mumbled and Rukia smiled nodding agreement but they sweat-dropped when Matsumoto narrowed her eye's.

"I mean... I wish we could've done it longer!" Ichigo said with fake whiny tine and Rukia hesitantly nodded and they both sighed in relief when Matsumoto smiled.

"Toshiro-san~ I have a great nickname for you!" Momo said smiling brightly and Toshiro smirked.

"Oh really? What is it Bedwetter-Momo?" Toshiro asked and chuckled when Momo pouted before she answered with playful tone.

"Shiro-kun!"

...

...

...

Everyone burst out laughing for two-hundreds of time today but the laughter was more stronger and they fell to the floor, Toshiro looked shock and felt embarrassed at the same time as Momo smiled brightly before she started laughing too. I bet Momo and Uncle Jushiro are gonna be best friends once they meet each other... But at least its better than Uncle Jushiro calling me Shiro-chan, Toshiro thought while he sighed.

"So? Next time shall we do some Truth or Dare game?" Matsumoto asked suddenly with a smile, Everyone sweat-dropped thinking same exact thing with other's except for Matsumoto.

Matsumoto + Truth or Dare game =_

A.) Great thing

B.) The most interesting awesome game with Matsumoto

C.)... World Ends

The answer is C, Everyone nervously smiled before they shouted in unison.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>AuThOr nOtE: <strong>So? how was it? Bad? Good? PlEaSe rEvIeW~! XD

Eternal: Well, looks like you two have a nickname~!

Toshiro:*twitches* DONT . YOU . DARE . SAY . IT

Momo: Don't threat Eternal-chan Shiro-kun!

Toshiro: Don't call me that Bedwetter-Momo!

Momo: Stop calling me that~

Eternal:*sweat-drops* Well... disclaimer please~

Toshiro&Momo: Eternal does not own us or-

Ichigo&Rukia: Bleach or-

Kanda&Renee: D-grayman!

Eternal:*smiles* Bye-bye~

Mrs Sound Effect:*Orange, by Lilinette and Stark from Bleach*

Eternal: Uh... who r u? Where's Mr Sound Effect?

Mrs Sound Effect: My husband is working today so I will be a substitute for now on, Nice to meet you.

Eternal: Nice to meet you too! and you did a wonderful job for your first day here unlike your clumsy husband.

Mrs Sound Effect: Thank you

Eternal: Well, BYE-BYE MY AWESOME REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE!

Next chapter: The Date


	20. New Year Special

**AuThOr nOtE**: Happy New Year! XD Yes I know it past but I don't care~ 1/5/12 Im sorry for late update but Im kinda sick so yeah.. IM SORRY~

**Eternal:** I got money from my parents!

**Ichigo: **Really? Give me some! Goat-face didn't even give me one-cent this new year

**Eternal**: Well that sucks for you but this is my money so I can buy some Bleach stuff! HAPPY NEW YEAR REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE AND HATERS! X3

**Ichigo:** Where's Toshiro and Momo?

**Eternal:** ... Hm... maybe they're eating some chocolate or watching Bleach?

**Ichigo:***sighs* Thats you...

**Eternal:** Hehehehehe~ PLEASE ENJOY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ME AND ENJOY~

**Ichigo**: You do know that New Year already past right? like 4 days ago?

**Eternal:** ... Just shut-up and imagine it is

**Ichigo:** -_-''

_WARNING:_ Little perverted Toshiro on this chapter~ and little heated scene~ 

**Ichigo**:*smikrs* Oh~ Can't wait~

**Eternal:** XD but its only a little scene so don't get your hopes up perverted strawberry!

**Ichigo:** Yeah, Yeah wateva

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::X:::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>The newly decorated Momoiro cafe with big sign on the door way reading 'Happy New Year' was filled with chatters, music inside the cafe, causing some people to glance toward the cafe curiously.<p>

While inside the cafe were filled with people such as Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Gin, Renji, Tatsuki, Renee, Kanda, Ishida, Orihime, and Toshiro wearing a traditional kimono while they all waited for certain peach who was still preparing inside her room.

"PARTY TIME~!" Renji yelled rushing around room like a kid who just ate candy with caffeine... which is really bad effect on Renji if he ever eats that at once.

"YAHOoooOOO! BRING SAKE!" Matsumoto shouted with big smile as she reached out for big bottle of sake's from the table.

"MATSUMOTO! NO SAKE FOR YOU!" Toshiro growled pulling away the sake from Matsumoto who started to pout and whined making him twitch in annoyance. Before Toshiro can react and yell at her the sake disappeared out of his hand and after few seconds he noticed Matsumoto running off with cat grin on her face with sake on her hands, Toshiro felt himself anger and annoyance built up inside of him and started to yell after her.

"CHAPPY IS AWESOME!" Rukia screamed and embraced the chappy plushie out of nowhere, Ichigo who was next her sweat-dropped and sighed before he said with bored tone.

"Rukia.. that has no total connection with New Year."

"Shut-up Strawberry! Chappy is Awesome and you're just a dumbass who has no sense of beauty at all!"

"Ok ok... Everyone I bet Momo is almost done with her preparation so get a drink and gather around the table." Ichigo said handing everyone a drink, well except for Matsumoto who was embracing the sake bottle.

Quickly everyone gathered around the table which was filled with food and drinks, such as _sashimi*_,_ Osechi*_, _Bento box*_, _Mochi*, _and of course big bottle of sake. Each cups were filled with drinks and was held by each person waiting for Momo's greeting, Toshiro wearing a male teal-colored kimono with haori decorated with dragon on the back smiled when Momo finally came out of the room with big cheerful smile, she was wearing a beautiful blue-colored Kimono with flower design and pink-flower hair tie tying her long brown hair into high curly pony tail.

"Everyone, Thank you all for coming to this New Year Party! I wish you all have a great time and Happy New Year!" Momo shouted with big smile and helded her drink into the air with everyone.

"CHEERS!" Everyone cheered, certain person started to chug whole drink of sake(Hint: Matsumoto) while certain two idiotic fruits started to shout 'Happy New Year' around the room(Hint: Renji and Ichigo XD) Toshiro was frowning at Matsumoto scolding her for drinking the sake too much but smiled when Momo brought him a plate filled with her home made food, he munched the delicious food happily while he listened to his girl friend chatting how this year was fun and glad she met him making him smile wider and pecked her cheeks which was turning into bright red.

Through the chatting and music Momo wondered why she could clearly hear Toshiro's soft voice echoing her mind

"Momo, I'm so glad I met you... I promise I'll make this year more happier and I vow to my heart I'll love you to eternity..." Toshiro whispered with rare smile leaning closer to her. Through the chatting and music Momo wondered why she could clearly hear Toshiro's soft voice echoing her mind and before she can smile back she suddenly noticed how close they were and smiled shyly before she turned bright red when Toshiro kissed her lips softly yet passionately in front of everyone.

"OOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOoooo~" Ichigo said with a smirk thinking he had to do that with Rukia later.

"OOooooo~ Aren't they lovey-dovey~" Matsumoto whispered with cat grin and slowly she took out her camera with Renee who was already snapping some pictures.

"Geesh, Can't they get a room already?" Renji said sipping his juice staring at the couple with bored eye's before he turned away when he saw white-haired man's deadly glare for split second.

"Shut-up Red-pineapple! Don't disturb their moment!... Does anyone have a video camera?" Rukia said smiling evilly and everyone sweat-dropped before Matsumoto cheerfully handed her chappy version camera to her. Everyone started to pretend they were chatting thinking Matsumoto was so gonna die later by raging Toshiro while certain girls started to snap pictures toward the couple.

While Toshiro continued to kiss his girlfriend favoring his moment with her, he completely ignored everyone except for certain peach he loved with sweet kiss they were sharing right now, '_But s__eriously when are those two annoying woman gonna stop snapping the freak'in camera! _Toshiro felt himself pissed noticing Matsumoto and Renee were 'STILL' flashing millions of pictures with delighted squeal ruining the moment.

SNAP, SNAP, FLASH, SNAP, FLASH, SQUEAL

CLICK/FLASH

CLICK/FLASH

CLICK/FLASH

"AWWWWW~!" Matsumoto and Renee squealed snapping some pictures before they ran off when Toshiro glared toward them.

Toshiro decided not to go chase after them when he noticed Momo was slightly fidgeting under his kiss. Suddenly he felt himself widening his eye's and his body heat increasing into hundreds of degree's when she shyly kissed him back by licking his lips causing his rage to instantly melt away like ice meeting up with blazing fire. He felt himself stiffen in shock before he relaxed blushing slightly when he noticed she was tip-toeing to kiss him back while she desperately clutched his kimono to keep her balance, her adorable sight made him to pull her closer and deepened the kiss causing Momo to blush deeper with little blur entering her mind.

"_Im feeling little dizzy... what is Toshiro-san doing?_" Momo's innocent mind was now filled with heat making it impossible to think anymore and she softly banged her fist against his chest trying to send silent message to him to pull away but Toshiro tightened his arms around her before he leaned closer and inserted his tongue inside her mouth.

"Oh... shiz..." Renee and Matsumoto said blushing embarrassment staring at their two best friends who were particularly making out with each other and they quickly started to shoo people away trying to keep their privacy. Rene and Matsumoto sighed deeply before they started to bang Ichigo's and Renji's head for being a perverted minded-idiotic fruits when they tried to throw certain material called condom toward them. Matsumoto who started to left the couple alone for a while to drink sake and Renee who was thinking when did Toshiro became so perverted before she smirked and walked away toward certain scowling man who was waiting for her.

While Toshiro's mind were only focused toward Momo as he continued to thrash his tongue around her mouth, the intense and the heat building up between them made Momo's knees go wobbly and weak, she desperately clutched on Toshiro's kimono to keep her balance while Toshiro tightly wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He leaned closer to explore her mouth more deeper with his tongue favoring the sweetness, the two tongue thrashed around with each other feeling the heat building up inside, Finally Momo from lack of air she pulled away and her once was pink soft lips turned little sore into light red, she panted heavily with bright blush adorning her face. Momo who was still panting playfully glared toward Toshiro who was smirking with playfulness glinted his eye's, Momo pouted before she turned away from him.

"No more kisses for you Shiro-kun!" Momo said pouting turning away from him,

This made Toshiro to groan in disappointment with guilt building up, he knew he went little too far but he couldn't help himself, he felt himself wanting more from her. Why did he manage to stop himself from going too far with her? One reason it was because he promised with Momo to make her his entirely until he become a perfect man for her but he knew he was close to... well... to take her away into bed and... Toshiro blushed deeply at the thought and shook his head, _'Don't think! Don't think! Don't think! Don-' _his thoughts were cut offed when Momo wrapped her arms around him. Toshiro who instantly snapped out of his 'perverted' thoughts and stiffened in shock slowly noticing Momo was hugging him and blushed into nice shade of red. '_Is she.. mad or is she happy?'_ Toshiro curiously glanced down and felt himself relief wash over him and smiled softly when he saw Momo smiling cheerfully with light blush adorning her face before she stuttered with shy yet happy tone.

"H-Happy New year to you too Toshiro-san! a-and I was just j-j-joking.. Im not mad at you! a-and... Im so happy that... um... I met you in m-my life! Y-you are my precious person and I really! really! Love you!..." Momo said blushing brightly with cheerful smile before she pulled back from embarrassment.

That moment Toshiro widened his smile with hint of tears of happiness stinged his eye's, he softly mumbled a 'thank you' to her who smiled cheerfully in response. Gently Toshiro ruffled Momo's hair who curiously stared at him smiling, he quickly looked away trying to hide the tears he was about to let it fell off from his eye's but thankfully it didn't and Momo smiled before she gently pulled him by the arm chatting about food she made for him causing white-haired boy to smile letting her pull him away toward the table but inside his mind he made a note to himself to punish Matsumoto later for drinking too much sake, that meant no more sake for month for her.

While Matsumoto was laughing before she felt a chill going through her spine but she ignored it thinking it was just a cold wind and went back on pouring a sake into sweat-dropping Gin's cup, Tatsuki and Rukia sighed watching Renji munching on the food with Ichigo trying to steal some from him but Ichigo dodged every hand and kicked the chair causing Renji to fall off from his chair with loud 'thud' on the ground, everyone laughed at the red-pineapple making him blush in embarrassment shouting 'shut-up'. Orihime chatted about how she figured a new recipe with Ishida who looked a bit pale with nervous smile. Kanda was frowning as usual watching Renee typing something on the laptop sitting on the comfy coach.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked frowning and Renee smiled but not looking away from the screen.

"Im typing Happy New Year Anime Lovers to my friends~" Renee said and punched Kanda on his face when he mumbled 'Stupid Anime Lover'.

"Hey Strawberry~! Aren't you gonna eat that?" Renji said smirking and pointed toward Orihime's home made cooking, it was mixture of... fish head and poky sticks around it with vanilla ice cream on top causing Ichigo to turn green before something clicked his mind with a smirked before he fake smiled.

"Uh... of course!" Ichigo said fake smiling as Orihime twinkled her eye's and Ishida sighed shaking his head while everyone stared at the strawberry who was scooping the food in disbelief. Renji's mouth dropped in total shock thinking if Ichigo wanted death wish or something as the spoon filled with... 'wonderful' food got closer and closer to Ichigo's mouth, but the moment when the spoon was barely inside Ichigo's mouth, he quickly withdrew it and shoved it inside certain red-pinapple's mouth who turned instantly green.

"So? How's the taste? Its good right?" Ichigo said smirking, Renji was about to throw up but forced himself not to because behind the curious-happy Orihime was Ishida looking pissed with threatening aura saying 'throw-up-and-make-Orihime-sad-I'll-kill-you' Renji sweat-dropped and he shakily lift his hand up into thump up with forced smile.

"I-It's d-delicious!" Renji said and Orihime squealed in delight but she never noticed Renji rushing like a wind toward the bath room once she turned around toward Ishida who instantly smiled. Ichigo laughed loudly clutching his sides rolling around the floor with other's except for Momo who looked worried if Renji was okay. Renji came out of bathroom with pissed off expression and glared toward Ichigo who was still laughing.

"Abarai-kun Are you okay?" Momo asked with worried expression and Renji's expression soften before he smikred and patted her head trying to ignore the jealousy aura from Toshiro who was glaring at him and Renji sweat-dropped before he answered.

"Im fine, Don't worry too much okay Momo?" Renji said smirking and Momo smiled cheerfully before she was pulled back by Toshiro.

"So? Are you okay?" Tatsuki said smirking trying to hide the fact she was worried about him.

"Aww~ Is my tough girl worried about me? Im honored!" Renji said with teasing tone and wrapped his arms around her but he was punched across the room by blushing Tatsuki causing Ichigo to laugh louder only to be hit by Rukia.

"OWwwww..!" Ichigo whined rubbing his head while Rukia sighed deeply.

"Seriously, today is New Year~ Can't you be more matured not like a little kid!" Rukia said sighing, Ichigo scowled while he rubbed his head.

"Nah, too lazy." Ichigo said smirking.

"I Know Right~ me too!" Renee said smiling and did high-five with Ichigo before they started to laugh. Rukia and Kanda shook their heads sighing at their child antics.

"Hey guys! Its fireworks out side!" Momo said pulling Toshiro by the arm and rushed out the door while everyone stopped what they were doing before they started to follow her, once everyone got out the colorful fireworks welcomed them as the night sky was filled with sparks of fireworks blooming like flower, falling like a sparkling rain, the fireworks shot up in the air one by one as they separated in every directions and disappeared as the new ones shot up.

"Ta~ma~ya~" Renee shouted as the fireworks shot up and bloomed,

Toshiro smiled softly as the fireworks lightened Momo's excited and amazed face into different beautiful light, he gently squeezed her hand watching the sky and he smiled as Momo squeezed back with cheerful smile. Everyone started to smile brightly as the one last fireworks shot up in the air and at the same as the fireworks bloomed everyone shouted in unison.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AuThOr nOtE: <strong>How was it? Good? bad? I know the new year past but I had a urge to make this chapter XD

**Toshiro:***blushes* You perverted minded stupid woman...

**Eternal:***smiles* Awww~ what did I do?

**Toshiro:***glares with a blush* Y-you know what you did you FREAKIN pervert!

**Eternal:** Yeah and you liked it

**Toshiro:** ...

**Eternal:** XD HAHAHAHA I knew it~ Ok see ya next time~ Bye- *dodges the deadly icycle* -_-'' bye...

**Mrs Sound effect:***Natsu Matsuri, by Whiteberry*


	21. Dark Past of Mystery Revealed

**Author Note:** People and the Awesome Reviewers... today at this moment, I . Will... Uh... I really don't know what to say... Bleach is Awesome? XD

**Toshiro:***sighs* Really?

**Eternal:** I just felt saying that! XD

**Momo:** So Eternal-chan what is this chapter about?

**Eternal:** ... IWILLBEINIT!

**Toshiro and Momo:***sweatdrops* W-what?

**Eternal:** XD Not gonna tell ya~ Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>::::::XOXOXOXOXO::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaah~!"<p>

Little certain Peach rushed down the stairs as she slipped couple of the times and grabbed the innocent-looking toast into her mouth, Renee who just woke up yawned as she watched Momo rushing up and down the stairs with amused face.

"... What are you doing?" Renee asked with bored tone and flinched slightly when Momo squeaked loudly in surprise as she slipped on her butt.

"We're late!" Momo said with tears forming her eyes as she rubbed her pained butt, while Renee yawned and slowly walked up the stairs. Several seconds later she walked down wearing her school uniform as she walked toward the table grabbing the toast with calmed expression.

"Oh? Then we better hurry, and didn't I tell you not to panic in early mourning?" Renee said with a smirk helping Momo up from the ground, Momo laughed nervously as she blushed in embarrassment before she smiled cheerfully.

"Lets go~ I can't wait to go back to school!" Momo said smiling as Renee stared at her with 'You-got-to-be-kidding-me' expression, Momo smiled brightly opening the door as she deeply breathed in the fresh air before she heard familiar voice ringing her ears.

"Momo!"

Momo blinked and smiled cheerfully before she lounged on Toshiro who smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Good mourning Toshiro-san! Were you waiting for me?" Momo asked nuzzling him with cheerful smile, Toshiro chuckled as he continued to ruffle her hair earning a playful giggle from the Peach he loved.

"Yeah, what was the ruckus I heard inside the cafe few moments ago? Don't tell me you panicked because you thought you were late for the school today." Toshiro asked smirking as Momo sweat-dropped with nervous smile before she smiled walking away.

"No I wasn't~" Momo said smiling playfully with sing-song tone as she cutely skipped away from him.

After few seconds of shock Toshiro smirked before he rushed up to her and softly pecked her cheek causing Momo who was totally unexpected from the peck blushed brightly. Toshiro smiled with hint of playfulness swirled his turquoise eye's as he pecked Momo's cheeks again before he pulled away and started to walk away as he tapped his hand few times like a silent message making Momo to brightly smile with hint of shyness before she slowly held Toshiro's hand. Toshiro blushed smiling as he glanced at Momo who smiled shyly toward him as she softly squeezed his hand earning a chuckle from the white-haired boy who softly squeezed back in response. The young couple blushed brightly as they smiled softly walking toward the school.

Renee smirked who was watching the whole couple cuteness scene, she started to sigh happily as she started to follow the couple. Suddenly the tree leaves started rustled behind her as Renee out of instinct quickly turned around with a narrowed eye's, she carefully watched her surrounding as few random students walked past her.

"Maybe it was my imagination..." Renee mumbled before she started to sigh lazily and walked toward the school not noticing there was two black figures smirking evilly before they disappeared.

"I'M BORED~" Ichigo whined while Toshiro, Momo, and Renee came in the classroom. The original group who was chatting froze as they slowly smirked toward the young couple who were still holding their hands together, Once Toshiro saw his friends smirking toward him and Momo blushed brightly knowing what they were thinking while Momo smiled innocently not knowing why her friends were smirking with teasing aura around them.

"So~" Ichigo said smirking

Before he can tease his white-hair buddy he was hit by the certain fist in his face by Toshiro preventing him to continue as everyone laughed loudly. After the strawberry stood up from the floor he rubbed his sore face with playful glare toward Toshiro who was smirking with 'Serves-you-right' expression. The laughter died down as the classroom door suddenly opened causing every students to rush into their seats as tall brown-haired man wearing a glasses with kind smile adorning his face came in the room with clip board in his arms.

"Class, My name is Aizen Sosuke and I'm going to be new teacher this year and I hope I could get along with everyone."

His kind yet trustable voice echoed the classroom as every students smiled knowing he was kind-hearted teacher who will make this class easier for them but certain two students expression darkened as they death glared toward him. While Rukia smiled cheerfully as she waved toward the new kind teacher who waved back, she smiled knowing this year was going to rock. Rukia glanced at Ichigo excepting his reaction will be happy and carefree but she suddenly felt her blood run cold as she saw her strawberry with dark expression and his eye's forming a death glare. Rukia slowly turned her head around noticing he was glaring toward the teacher, and she felt her mind filled with questions when she also noticed her friend Renee glaring at Aizen with killing intent around her.

Toshiro and other's also noticed their two friends darkened expression, Momo fidgeted around her seat glancing toward Renee, she never saw her so... scary before. But why was her mind correcting her that she saw that expression before? and why did she felt a cold sensation through her when she saw the new teacher smiling toward her? Momo's mind were filled with confused question as she started to feel little headache with irresistible pain rushed through her mind. Suddenly she felt herself falling off from the chair, she squeezed her eye's shut waiting for the impact of the cold floor but she only felt warm protective arm wrapping around her. Momo slowly opened her hazy brown eyes, she weakly smiled when she saw familiar pair of turquoise eye's filled with concern staring at her.

"Momo? Are you okay?" Toshiro asked wrapping his arm around her and gently lifted her up in bridal-style. Momo blushed brightly but she knew she was too weak to protest and she slowly closed her eye's feeling warm emotion and comfortable sent filling her mind as she fell into sleep. Toshiro smiled softly at how peaceful expression his peach looked and slightly sighed in relief before he started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

The kind yet dangerous voice echoed Toshiro's ear like a poison, Toshiro tilted his around to Aizen with a glare. He knew the reason Momo was acting weird was because of the new teacher, but he knew he couldn't just jump into the conclusion too fast so he needed to ask Momo or Ichigo and Renee later before break. He also knew... there was something he didn't know about his fragile Peach and he was definitely going to find out. Toshiro sighed deeply after his quick thoughts.

"What do you think? Im going to take her to the nurse office." Toshiro said with cold tone before he slammed the door shut.

"Oh? well looks like Im going to end the class today because I know you guys are still lazy-mode after the winter break so go have some fun for rest of the day!" Aizen said smiling, instantly the students roared cheerfully before they rushed out the door leaving Ichigo and Renee with rest of the group. Renee and Ichigo glared as Aizen smiled before he walked out the class room, Renee and Ichigo snarled as they tried to rush after him but they were suddenly pulled back by Matsumoto and Gin who looked serious which shocked everyone a lot.

"Rere-chan... I know you know something we don't know, can you tell us? I knew from the start you and Ichigo were hiding something from us when you guys and Kanda-san came back from America with Momo... and I bet Taicho and everyone here knows that too." Matsumoto said with serious tone as everyone nodded, Ichigo and Renee were left speechless before they sighed and slowly nodded.

"I'll tell you but... right now I can't." Renee said causing everyone to frown before Ichigo nodded.

"Because... we can't let Momo and that Bastard-Aizen together!"Ichigo said growling with his fist clentched together making them bleed a little as Rukia widened her eye's before she quickly wrapped a cloth around it earning a 'thank you' from Ichigo who smiled slightly toward her.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked with confused expression, Renee deeply sighed and looked away with darkened expression and her eye's looked a little bright with color of pinkish-red silver glinted her eye's for split second before it returned to normal brown.

"Its all because of me... I let Momo... Momo... and... a-and..." Renee slightly felt her voice cracking as she covered her eye's with her hand and Ichigo closed his eye's with guilt expression. Everyone felt the room building up a heavy tension as Renee took deep breath.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro slowly opened the door noticing Mrs. Unohana wasn't here and sighed deeply before he gently laid Momo on the bed, he glanced around the nurse room noticing there was stack of blankets on the corner and lifted it up for Momo who started to shiver with pained expression. Toshiro started to panic slightly before he tucked a warm blanket around her and smiled softly when her pained expression turned to peaceful smile, slowly he reached up for her bangs and gently brushed it off of her peaceful yet beautiful face and softly yet tenderly he kissed her forehead.<p>

"Have a sweet dreams my Peach..." Toshiro whispered with a smile as he started to yawn and fell asleep wrapping his arms around her protectively. While Momo smiled in her sleep as she fidgeted slightly and nuzzled her face on Toshiro's chest. The young couple slept peacefully enjoying each others presence, but they never noticed there was one figure standing in front of the door smirking as the hand slowly opened the door.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Renee took a deep breath while she glance around the room noting everyone was nervous with serious expression before she started to let her emotions out with angered yet shaky tone.<p>

"I was the one who let that horrible experience to her...I...I will never forgive myself that day... that day till the very end I never noticed it... I never noticed how painful memory she kept everyday and her fragile heart was broken into pieces behind that fake smile... I... I'm not worthy enough to call myself as a friend to her... She was one of my most precious person... my best friend and my sister-like person.. the one I trusted... She was the one I never wanted her to learn the reality of how painful and cruel this world is but... I let that happen... Momo and that bastard.. I LET THAT HAPPEN TO HER! THAT BASTARD PLAYED HER FEELINGS! I-I-I-I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HER SO BROKEN AND HOW SHE LOOKED SO...So...so...emotionless... with no feelings and her warm smile she always kept on her face made my life brighten with Kanda and Ichigo... But...but I never wanted that happy memory and that smile of her's to disappear... It took so long to take her old self back but... Why? why? Why did I let him...? why?..."

Everyone including Ichigo widened their eye's as Renee started to throw chairs and tables every where as her eye's glowed slightly.

"Renee! it not your faul-!" Ichigo shouted but the sudden scream cut him offed.

Suddenly Renee roared as she felt to her knees banging her fist to the cold hard floor making it bleed, everyone's eye widened as Ichigo rushed toward her trying to stop her from hurting herself, he tried to yell trying to calm her down but Renee screamed in agony as she punched him in the gut causing him to spit blood out of his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia felt her eye's filled with tears as she rushed toward him and she protectively wrapped her arms around him, She glared at her friend who was losing her mind, Rukia knew Renee was overflowed by the grief and guilt but... what was the reason she was like this? why is Ichigo and Momo connected to this reason? Who was this 'bastard' she was talking about?

"**AHHHHH!**"

Renee clutched her head looking pained before she suddenly jumped toward Rukia and injured Ichigo, Rukia squeezed her eye's shut trying to protect Ichigo but he quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively, the couple waited for the impact but it never came. Ichigo and Rukia slowly opned their eye's only to see everyone's shocked expression with Kanda who was blocking the fist from Renee.

"What the hell are you doing... SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kanda yelled with pissed-off expression, Renee panted heavily before she slowly turned back to normal self as she fell forward. Kanda catched her before hitting the ground and wrapped his arms around her mumbling 'baka' over and over again.

"Im... sorry..." Renee whispered clutching Kanda's shirt and smirked weakly, Rukia and Ichigo smiled feeling the relief wash over them and other's sighed in relief before they smiled.

"Idiot... didn't I tell you to keep control of yourself?" Kanda said with scolding tone to Renee who was pouting before she widened her eye's in realization.

"KANDA! ICHIGO! WE NEED TO GO!" Renee yelled thrashing over as Ichigo scowled and nodded trying to get up but he groaned in pain when he felt great pain flowed through him and Rukia widened her eye's before she wrapped her arms around him for support. While other's gave confused expression and Kanda frowned.

"Where's Momo?" He asked and Renee panted heavily before she replied in panicked tone.

"She fainted when 'he' came in the classroom after short moment and Toshiro took her to the nurse office... and.. I bet 'he' is gonna get her!"

"He?... You don't mean..." Kanda widened his eye's as Renee nodded.

"Yeah... Kanda... he... Aizen is back!" Renee said with angry tone as Kanda clenched his fist tightly.

"Wait? Aizen-sensei? Why is he involved? He looks really nice!" Orihime said with confused expression. Renee's expression darkened as she tried to stood up from the ground and Kanda lifted her up in bridal-style ignoring her complaining before he answered with deadly tone.

"No... don't let that bastards face trick you... several years ago... he and Momo were dating together" He said and Renee and Ichigo growled loudly as everyone gasped in shock.

"W-wait... Aizen-sensei and Momo were dating?" Matsumoto said with shocked expression.

"Yeah... but he... he did something to her that will be never forgiven..." Renee said not caring she was slightly injured and jumped off from Kanda's arms before she rushed out the door, Kanda cursed before he followed her out the door.

"What ... did she mean?" Renji asked turning around to Ichigo who was scowling with deadly glare before he answered in deadly yet pained tone.

"When Momo moved to America she was 6, she lost both of her parent from car accident, she always got bullied by everyone but one day she met with Renee who was 7 at that time and Kanda who was 9 year-old, they quickly became friends and I met them when I moved there because of my dad's job and I was currently 6, We always hang out with each other till first-year of high school. At that time me, Renee, and Kanda were SO over-protective of her because every boys kept on flirting with her, and Momo has a innocent-clue less mind so she always tries to be friend with them causing us to be worried about her because she is like sister to us. But one day... she said she met someone and she fell in love with 'him'."

Ichigo paused for a second and started to cough out some blood as his wound started to bleed heavily and Rykia rushed over to him before she started to whisper in disbelief.

"Wait...Don't tell me... that person she fell in love was..." Rukia said as she widened her eye's in realization as everyone started to widened their eye's from disbelief and shock before Ichigo growled and spitted out the word like a poison.

"Aizen Sosuke, a total dumbass bastard who me, Renee, and Kanda thought he was trustworthy, honest, perfect man for Momo... We all thought Momo was going to gain true happiness by staying with him and we let her go, but... after few weeks we started to realize she was injured all over the place when we always met her at school... she looked more weaker and broken every time we saw her, we asked her if something happened but she always forced smiled and told us she was okay. We knew something was wrong and we secretlywent to that Bastards house to check if Momo was okay... Once we got there... we heard Momo's scream echoing, we barged the door open and what we saw that day made my blood run cold..."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, other's started to feel nervous, anger, and other emotions swirled around them as Ichigo finally released his fist from the gripping and sighed covering his eye's with his hand.

"What we saw was... Momo getting tortured by that Bastard... who was holding a whip in his hand."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm... Never thought I HAD to do this..." a mysterious figure smirked as it got closer and closer toward sleeping Toshiro and hand reached up for Momo but suddenly it was gripped by certain white-haired man who was glaring toward... a person with a rainbow afro and red nose?<p>

Wait, Rainbow Afro and red nosed person?

"Who... Who are you!" Toshiro said guarding Momo who was still sleeping from strange person who started to smile brightly.

"Me? Well what do you think? Im a clown~!" It said as it twirled around the room, Toshiro stood dumbfounded before he glared with killing intent.

"Don't lie... I saw you trying to hurt Momo!" Toshiro yelled causing Momo to stir from her sleep as she slowly woke up yawning.

"Good Mourning..." Momo said rubbing her eye's and Toshiro smiled toward her but he noticed the strange clown disappeared. Toshiro growled before Momo asked with sleepy tone.

"Toshiro-san? What happened?" Toshiro stood froze tilting his head around to Momo who was smiling sleeply causing him to relax slightly with a soft smile before he gently ruffled her head, suddenly out of no where Renee and Kanda rushed in the room panting heavily.

"MOMO!" Renee yelled rushing toward very confused Momo and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Renee mumbled as she smiled brightly while Momo stood confused for a second before she smiled back but before Momo can ask what was going on she started to fell a sleep again when Renee softly bonked her on the head. After laying down the sleeping Momo to the bed Renee smiled with guilt glinting her eye's and quickly shook her head to the side with a glare saying 'Shut-up-or-you're-gonna-wake-her-up' to Toshiro who was about to rage calmed a little.

"You guys have A LOT of explaining later." Toshiro said with calm yet demanding expression before he wrapped his arms around sleeping Peach while Renee and Kanda growled before they nodded.

"Ok... where should we start..."

...

Many mysterious figures silently stood near the dark alley as one figure stepped forward bowing.

"Have you caught her yet?" The demanding voice echoed the alley as the lower figure bowed deeply before it replied with bored yet goofy tone.

"No, Unfortunately there was some interruptions as our target suddenly woke up while I was too lazy and I ran off~"

"What! That action is unacceptable! Boss we should punish her! Look how pathetic she is! She's wearing a what? Rainbow-Afro with Red nose? HAHAHAHA" One of the mysterious figure started laugh humorlessly.

**BANG**

The laughter soon died down into a pained scream as the figure fell to the floor and the bright red blood covered the once was white-colored cement while the moonlight shined one of the figure's maniac grin twirling the gun around with a finger.

"Hm? Oh! Ooops... I accidentally triggered the gun~ I'm so sorry~" The other figure laughed as it twirled around the alley.

"YOU BITC-" The pained voice was cut offed by the sudden voice echoing.

"SILENCE!... Agent# 2, I will certainly punish you if you cannot complete the mission is that clear? and I have some important mission for you." Suddenly two photo's slipped through the smooth ground as the mysterious figure snatched it with goofy grin.

"Oh~ Who's this cutie?"

"Im guessing she is our target who works there, I want you to spy on her and gather information's. This Mission is very important and I'm trusting you to finish it, Now leave." The voice faded away before numerous of police cars were heard everywhere and suddenly piece of paper flew toward the figure who smirked.

"I will never fail you... Aizen-sama." The figure smiled evilly as it started to walk away. The paper glinted as the moonlight brightened the two bolded letters reading...

Hinamori Momo

* * *

><p><strong>:::xoxoxo:::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Good? Bad? It was little complicated but next chapie will FINALLY(maybe) includes a date with Toshiro and Momo! Sorry folks for the long! wait XD

**Eternal:** So... tired.. My throat hurts!

**Toshiro:** Are you sick?

**Eternal:** Yeah.. better go to sleep now! See ya!

**Mrs Sound Effect:***Asterisk by Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach*


	22. Renee Neverwinter's Tale pt 1 :Momo:

**Author Note:** Wazz up People and the Awesome Reviewers and Haters! *coughs* I'm still sick but I thought I should update more recently because I haven't done it for long time -_-'' I'm very sorry! and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~! XD

**Momo:** But... Didn't you already update yesterday? other words 1/7/12 at mourning?

**Eternal:** Yeah, but I thought I'll update more quicker for everyone! or else I'll get killed by certain person...

**Toshiro:***sighs* Don't expect anyone to care about you if your ill get worse by overworking too much.

**Eternal: **Awwww~ Thats mean Shiro-chan!

**Toshiro:***twitches* Don't call me that!

**Ichigo:***rushes in* Hey Guys! Looks like this chapter is about pas-*Pillow hits his face*

**Eternal:**Shut-up idiot-Strawberry! Don't spoil it! Anyways... Please ignore what he said and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>::::XOXOXOXOXO::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the school's nurse room was... surrounded with heavy tension with dark aura, Toshiro who was glaring at Renee with a frown asking for explanation causing the brunette girl to sigh deeply before she slumped on the chair.<p>

"Ok... Where should I start explaining..." Renee trailed off as she glanced toward Momo who was sleeping peacefully on the patient bed besides Toshiro looking serious with concern and a firm expression reading 'Hurry-up-and-explain'. While Kanda sighed deeply as he lazily leaned against the door way and Renee's expression soon turned deadly as she closed her brown eye's looking as if she was recalling something in her mind with concentrated yet deadly expression before she slowly opened her eye's and whispered with serious tone she rarely uses.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Toshiro who was unexpected by the question glared as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Of course I want to know! Im worried about Momo, I want to protect her and... I want to know her past she never told me about..." Toshiro said whispering the last sentence and glanced at certain sleeping peach next to him, he softly smiled before he turned back to Renee who sighed with small smile curled up on her lips.

"I knew you'll say that..." Renee said smiling as Toshiro scoffed.

"Then why did you even bother asking?" Renee smirked at his question before she rocked her chair she was sitting on back and forth with playful smile before she turned serious again as she stopped moving the chair.

"I just wanted to check if you really cared about Momo... and of course if you truly love her even if I know you do, Remember you said to me and Kanda that you promised with her right? You want to protect her and become perfect man for her before you can truly make her yours and I bet she said something like 'I'll wait for you even if it'll take forever'..." Renee said smirking with slight mocking tone.

Immediately Toshiro blushed brightly before it turned to bitter-sweet expression as he glanced toward Momo besides him. Of course he remember that day during the winter festival when he got separated with her, the moment when he truly realized the painful reality he can lose his beloved peach anytime if he was weak and fail to protect her, the moment when he promised with Momo... the moment when he vowed silently in his heart to become stronger for her, to protect her, and to make her his, the moment when she smiled as she promised with him till the day she will be waiting for him even if it'll be forever, the moment when she smiled warmly that night as she promised she'll be waiting for him and the words she truthfully spoke still echoed his ears. The moment when he felt happiness, relief, determination and... love he felt as they silently kissed, understanding each other deeply with more deeper meaning that moment. He will never forget that precious memory and every other memories he treasured with his Peach. Never.

Toshiro smiled softly as he gently brushed his thumb against Momo's soft yet fragile cheek. She slowly fidgeted as she cuddle toward him, Toshiro stiffened slightly and chuckled quietly knowing she was still sleeping before he relaxed as he patted her head gently staring at her with many emotions swirled his turquoise eye's. He wanted to know her past, the past she never told him since they got together, He knew it was his own fault for not asking but he wanted her to tell him by her own will but... right now it was different. Right at this moment he wanted to know the connection she has with certain man he absolutely hates now. Known as Aizen Sosuke.

"So? What do you want to know?" Renee asked as she watched Toshiro gently patting Momo's head before he answered.

"Everything, I want to know the truth, her past, her life you two know about, and... what connection she had with Aizen Sosuke..." Toshiro said as he broke his gaze toward sleeping Peach besides him and tilted his head toward Renee who visibly stiffened slightly before she sighed with many emotion crossed her face.

"Everything...? Its gonna be long but Ok I will tell you but promise me you won't go rage with killing intent around you, cause I don't want you to go kill someone by mistake even if I did go insane and try to kill that 'bastard' when I saw... deadly 'scene' that day so you guys please try to prevent me for being insane when I finish telling you the past we've been hiding since we came here..." Renee said with deadly tone as she glanced toward Kanda asking for permission to let herself explain with blank yet serious expression. Kanda immediately knowing the silent message frowned slightly before he nodded and Renee nodded back as she went back toward the white-haired boy who looked impatient with his eye's furrowed together as he stared at Renee with expression she couldn't read.

"Before I tell you Momo's past her secret identity and her another job is currently famous idol known as 'Momoka' and a popular fashion designer." Renee said as she stared at Toshiro for any reaction, She was surprised and shocked when he only nodded.

"Yeah I know, Momo told me. At first I was shocked but I could guess why she wanted to hide it from other's." Toshiro said smiling as Renee nodded in agreement.

"She first hesitated if she should tell her friends because.. you know? She hates lying to her friends than anything else, well I think she's too kind-hearted for her own good..." Renee said as she smiled sadly with distant eye's.

"... ... ..." Toshiro stayed silent with a soft smile before it turned to a frown letting Renee know they were changing the topic from the main topic he wanted to know. Renee quickly frowned as she nodded while Kanda sighed deeply leaning on the door way as he glared at random students who got closer to the door way.

"I know Toshiro-san you want to know the truth about Momo but... it's just... too painful to speak about it..." Renee whispered staring at the floor, suddenly Kanda rushed toward her and softly gripped on her wrist. Renee widened her eye's in shock staring at his serious expression before she noticed she was clutching her hand into fist tightly letting a small amount of blood to drip.

"Im fine." Renee said smiling before she gently brushed his hand off, Kanda sighed and went back on leaning against the door. Renee slightly took deep breath as she turned serious and Toshiro stood besides sleeping Momo with calm yet serious expression before Renee started to darken her expression as she clutched her hands together.

"The past Im going to talk about is when how I met Momo... and from that day on how we met Ichigo and... ... ... the painful experience I caused Momo to gain from the man known as... 'Aizen Sosuke'"

...

(Usa, California san jose, Ten years ago, Renee Neverwinter POV)

_It was sunny outside, but inside my heart it wasn't. My heart was drenched with rain filled with sadness, why am I even alive? why does fate hate me so much? Did I do something wrong? Yes, everything seemed to hate me. Except for one certain-annoying-brat know as Kanda Yuu opened my heart but is there anyone else who truly understands me? _

_"Heh... of course not... No one understands my true self except for Kanda... Che.. when he comes back from his so-called training I will beat him up..." I sighed with blank expression yet I fake smile whenever someone comes near me._

_My name is Renee Neverwinter, I have brownish eye's, straight'ish brunette hair, age 7, just an average girl who... acts a lot with fake smile. I attend school, I get higher score than anyone else and everyone thinks Im such a good girl, a teacher's pet who listens what they were told... but truly Im not. Since the day I lost my parents... I only live with my brother Shuuhei Neverwinter and my annoying sister Ashelle. I never cared about anyone until I met a brat known as Kanda Yuu who left for short while to 'train', even though I hate to admit but he is the only one who truly understands me behind my fake smile I always wear._

_"Renee-chan! Can you help my homework?" random girl asked smiling, she thanked me as she ran off with her friends as I started to do other people's homework, I was called a genius and it annoys me a lot when people shoves their homework to me... but I didn't care, of course not, I was just a puppet with a string controlled by everybody with their own selfish wish. But I will never let them control me forever... one day I'll be free._

_"Che... this is pain in the ass..." I mumbled, yes I curse a lot with my young age but who cares, its not like Im gonna die or something... which I wish I was._

_ I sighed as I closed the finished homework in stack, I leaned on the chair watching the clouds from the window with bored expression. Suddenly something caught my attention, a small brown-haired girl surrounded by bunch of other students who attends this school started to laugh while they shoved the little girl to the mud. I sighed knowing the girl will cry like a annoying baby like all the girls does. But... I felt myself widening my eye's in shock as I watched the little girl smiling brightly and stood up as she brushed the mud off of her cloth still smiling. I also saw other kid's reaction mixed with shock and surprise, the little girl smiled brightly before she walked away._

_"... ... ..." I couldn't find my voice to talk from shock as I watched the little girl who got pushed again by the boys smiling, but.. I could see hint of pain and tears in her eye's. Suddenly something snapped inside of me, rage? anger? I didn't know what it was but without myself noticing I jumped out the window and rushed toward the little girl surrounded by people. The random boy who seemed to notice me grinned and waved his hand._

_"Hey! Renee! Do you want to teach this lil' girl a lesson? Its fun than I imagin-" I cut offed him off by punching his face as he fell to the floor with shocked expression before he started to cry, every kids looked shocked and startled as I glared toward them._

_"Listen up, If any of you dare to hurt her again I will beat you up! Now scatter you piece of human shit! You disgrace yourself by hurting the weak ones!" I yelled at them who started to cry and run off everywhere, I sighed slightly before I smirked but inside my mind I was confused, Why did I even say that? Suddenly the little girl stood up from the ground glaring at me. I felt myself confused and frowned, I saved her but why is she.. angry? wait, is that even a frown? It looks.. so cute! I felt myself stiffen at the thought before a fragile voice snapped me out._

_"Why did you punch the boy? and why did you yell at everyone?" The little girl asked me with innocent voice, I stared at her with confused expression. What did she mean by I hurt that brat who bullied her and yelling at people who was enjoying themselves by bulling other's? Isn't normal to yell at someone who did something wrong? For example hurting a little girl with outnumbered people surrounding her._

_"Why? what do you mean? It's normal to yell at someone and beat up someone who did something wrong." I answered still confused, the little girl shook her head and smiled._

_"You can't just hurt someone! You can try to be friend with them!" The little girl said smiling, I felt myself scoff and frowned._

_"Friend? That guy was bulling you!" I said and the girl shook her head again._

_"No, Im fine! I don't care if anyone bullies me or hurt me... I just want everyone to be happy!" she smiled and I stared at her with unbelief expression, Was this girl crazy or just an idiot? Why would she even risk herself and endure pain for other's? Thats just stupid. I scoffed and walked away from the strange girl but I froze when she followed me._

_"What do you want! Get away!" I yelled raising my voice and the girl flinched slightly, suddenly I felt guilt rising inside of me as I watched the girl shiver and her head staring at the ground. I sighed as I scratched back of my head, I didn't mean to yell at her but I raised my voice without thinking._

_"Uh... I... Im sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you..." I stumbled my word slightly because I NEVER apologized to anyone unless I REALLY had to. Suddenly yet unimaginably I felt myself on the floor with little girl hugging me with cheerful smile._

_"__You're funny! My name is Hinamori Momo! Can you be my friend?" She screamed with innocent brown eye's staring at me with cheerful smile which was making me blind._

_ For few seconds I stared at her with shocked expression with 'WTF' face, I groaned and pushed the girl so-called Hinamori Momo gently off of me because she seemed.. really fragile and I didn't want her to get hurt. I stood up from the ground brushing the imaginary dust off of my T-shirt with annoyed expression but it flattered slightly when the weird girl smiled brightly with... huge innocent-looking brown eye's staring at me. And suddenly one word came up to my mind. Cute... I felt like killing myself and shook my head ignoring the confused stare from the girl besides me. Yes... the truth is... I really love cute stuff like other girls but I didn't want everyone to think Im such a girly-girl especially Kanda, he will tease me forever till I die._

_"Can you be my firend?" she asked me again with that BRIGHT smile and I sighed._

_"Che... Why would I even be friend with you? You're weird, crazy, idiot, and WEIRD." I said but she seemed unfazed as she widened her smile._

_"Thank you!" I felt myself face-palming at the answer, Yep I was right. She was an idiot._

_"So... Can you be my friend?" She said with a smile, I sighed. Why is she so stubborn? But why do I feel happy? ... Do I want to be her friend too? Maybe I do... I want to be her friend but... will she accept me? My true self? _

_"I... ... Why do you want to be my friend? Didn't you see how violent Im? and how mean Im? I always fake myself, I lie! Everyone might think Im such a goodie girl but Im not! I... sometimes want to be free... ...I want let my true feelings, my true self out but... I... Im scared...Im scared if nobody accepts me! and right now I only have one person to depend on but he left me..." I trailed off as I felt my self crying, the tears that should never be spilled freely came out of my eye's like waterfall, I tried to rub it off but it didn't stop. Suddenly warm yet comforting small arms wrapped around me, I blinked few times before I saw Momo smiling as she hugged me. I stiffened but slowly I felt myself relaxing on the small arms._

_"Don't cry... You can never guess who that person is by the appearance... You have to find that person's inside not outside... You have to know their true self they hide deep inside of themselves and when you know their true self you have to accept them!... Thats what my mommy and my daddy told me before!" Momo smiled before she unwrapped her arms off of me, I blinked noting my tears were dried off. After few moment I finally noticed I was crying and blushed in embarrassment trying to wash the dried tears off of my cheeks but I froze when Momo smiled and patted my head. While she gently patted my head I felt warm feeling filling me up, Slowly yet noticeably I curled my lips up into a smile.. I felt happy.. the emotion I never felt forever lively rushed through me._

_"Your so cute when you smile!" Momo laughed smiling at me, I felt myself blush in embarrassment before I frowned with tint of red on my cheek looking away._

_"Tehehehehe! You don't need to feel shy!" she shouted smiling, I frowned deeper still blushing in embarrassment as I watched Momo smile wider(even if that is even possible)_

_"Ok~! Let me introduce myself! My name is Hinamori Momo! Nice to meet you! Whats your name?" She said smiling, I tried not to squeal in delight when she lift her small hand up for hand-shake with cute expression every girls will squeal from cuteness and I bet every boys will blush deeply if they saw it. While I snapped out of my thought I noticed Momo pouted(cutely) as she slightly waved her hand trying to shake my hand. I smiled and gently gripped her small hand causing her to smile brightly._

_"My name is.. Renee Neverwinter Nice to meet you." _

_"Renee? I'll call you Rere-chan!"_

_"... ... No"_

_"Ehhhh~ Why not?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"Is this mean we're friends now?"_

_"... ... ..."_

_"Because I think you're Awesome! Cool! Strong! Like a hero! I want to be your friend! Can you be my friend Rere-chan?"_

_"... ... ..." I smiled and patted Momo's head._

_"Yeah, We're friends." After I finished my sentence I never expected Momo to lounge on me to the ground with happy smile on her face._

_That day from now on.. She became my first and my best friend, She became one of my precious people_

_Who changed my life, and I swore to protect _

_She changed my lonely life to brighter life I never imagine I will gain it_

_She accepted my true self_

_But I never knew... One day I would taint her innocent, fragile heart because of me..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span>** Ok, next chapter will still be the flashback! XD PleAsE ReVIeW~

**Toshiro:***frowns* I thought you said you were going to make me and Momo on the date!

**Eternal:** I know but I wanted to make a flashback! So patience Shiro-chan!

**Toshiro:***grumbles* Don't call me that!

**Eternal:** I know you were looking forward to go to date with Momo and have a great time with her, Im very sorry if you're depressed bu-*pillow hits her face* OWwwww...

**Toshiro:***blushing* IM NOT DEPRESSED YOU MORON!

**Eternal:***sighs* Yeah... yeah... Whateva do the disclaimer please~

**HitsuHina:** Eternal does not own us or-

**IchiRuki:** Bleach or-

**KanRen:** D-grayman!

**Eternal:***smiles* Thats it folks! see you next time~!

**Mrs Sound Effect:***Snow Fairy, by Funkist from Fairy Tail*

**~::OMAKE::~**

"Renee..." Toshiro mumbled and Renee sighed.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember who dare to bully Momo when she was little?" Toshiro said with killing intent around him, Renee grinned and patted back of his shoulder.

"Of course, I'll show you their address so we both can beat them up!" Renee said smirking and Toshiro smirked before they left to beat up someone.

"... ... ... ..." Kanda who saw the scene sighed before he leaned on the door way and frowned.

"Don't they know they accidently took the map of Alaska? Geesh I even forgot to mention to Toshiro that Renee sucks at directions... Oh well, who cares." Kanda mumbled before he went to sleep.

~Somewhere near Alaska~

"Where the hell are we?" Toshiro said as the blizzard blinded the area and Renee sparkled her eye's.

"I SEE MR POLAR BEAR RUNNING TOWARD US!"

"... ... ... Right now Im so gonna feed that bear..."

"Do you even have food?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"You"

...

...

...

"You're kidding right Toshiro-san? Cause I don't think bear eat meat... hahahahaha..."

"They eat meat stupid, look the Mr Polar bear is drooling and its coming closer... to you."

"... OH FUCK NO!"


	23. Ichigo:&:Meeting of Momo's First Love:

**AuThOr nOTe: **HoLa~ This is EternalloveHituHina! Please Enjoy the Chapter! XD

Toshiro: So? Is this chapter still about the past?

Eternal: ... Duh!

Toshiro: I was just making sure!

Momo:*smiles* So? what kind of past is it this time?

Eternal:*sweat-drops* Uh... Um... Sorry! I can't tell you cause it'll be spoiler!

Toshiro:*mumbles* Dumbass...

Eternal:*twitches* SHUT-UP! Now...Wonderful people and Reviewers! PlEaSe eNjOy ThE ChApTEr~!

Toshiro&Momo: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxoxoxoxoxo~::~xoxoxoxoxoxoX<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"Rere-chan! Stop punching Kanda-san!" Momo yelled pouting, Renee smirked dodging a wooden sword from Kanda who had pissed off expression with large bump on his head. Renee back flipped as she gracefully jumped on top of the brach smirking and Kanda scowled raising his sword with dark aura._

_"Come down here you Anime-freak!" He shouted _

_"What.. did you call me?" Renee said scowling with dark aura and cracked her knuckle as Kanda smirked getting ready for the final blow, Renee jumped off the tree aiming her punch toward Kanda who readied his wooden sword to slash her, Just when they were about to crash.. Momo radiated dark aura._

_BONK_

_Momo punched Renee's and Kanda's head causing them to fall to the ground.. HARD._

_..._

Renee smiled at the memory she just told and started to laugh loudly remembering the time when she got punched by Momo was pretty.. hurtful knowing she will never fight with Kanda in front of her or else Momo will punch her when she get serious. Ahhh good old days.. Renee laughed louder causing Kanda to frown knowing what she was thinking. While Toshiro was chuckling at the part when he heard his Peach was so desperate to stop the fight and punched Renee and Kanda was too... hilarious.

"Its quite amusing how Momo.. well, tried to stop the fight between you and Kanda.." Toshiro commented with a smile and Renee nodded still laughing.

"Yeah, Now shall we continue?" Renee said and Toshiro stiffened not knowing what part of the memory she was going to tell him and his expression turned serious. Renee who saw his expression laughed and patted his shoulder earning a confused look from Toshiro.

"Don't worry, we're not in the nightmare part... yet." Renee said smiling before she frowned and sat back to her seat on the chair next to Kanda who was sleeping.

"Okay, After me and Momo became friends we've been together, My brother Shuhei decided to adopt her cause I begged him to." Renee said and for split second their was evil aura in her eye's, sending shiver down Toshiro's spine knowing she didn't beg but beaten her brother to force him to adopt Momo which he was grateful for.

"Now... I'll tell you how I met certain strawberry back then during middle school..." Renee said smiling. Not knowing Ichigo was talking about his past with other's somewhere in the classroom at the same time.

...

_Renee sighed as she walked through the long hallway, she was wearing middle schooler uniform, long sleeved blue shirt, blue striped skirt which she hated it to very core and dark-blued colored tie lazily tied around her neck. She smiled evilly when she spotted familiar Peach who was smiling brightly as she waved her hand toward her and familiar guy who was frowning as he crossed his arms._

_"Hi! Rere-chan!" Momo yelled with cheerful smile and sweat-dropped when Renee leaped to the air and kicked the man's face who fell backwards._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!" the man with long mid-night blue hair growled as he stood up from the gorund, Renee smiled innocently before she patted Momo's head who looked confused._

_"Come on Kanda, You already know I didn't mean it!" Renee said laughing while Kanda glared playfully toward her before he sighed and frowned like he usually does. Suddenly Renee punched his face and Kanda fell backwards again._

_"WHA-" Kanda's outrage was cut off when Renee sighed and pointed toward Momo who was besides her shivering with anime tears falling out from her large, watery brown eye's that can make anyone heartbroken. Few seconds later Kanda sighed and patted Momo's head who instantly smiled brightly._

_"Seriously, How many times do I have to tell you to stop frowning like a madman in front of Momo.." Renee said and shook her head as she recalled the memory when Momo first met Kanda was one of the most pointless yet amusing meeting. That time Kanda tried to smile but miserably failed and turned to frown which caused Momo to start crying saying how scary it looked, Renee chuckled at the memory before she froze and sweat-dropped when she noticed Kanda was glaring at her with dark aura saying 'You-better-not-be-laughing-about-me' Renee nervously laughed and awkwardly scratched back of her head._

_"Ahahahaha... Well come on! We need to go to classroom now!" Renee said and was about to ran forward only to be bumped into someone, Renee slightly fell backwards and painfully rubbed her nose before she glared toward the person she bumped into. She blinked twice as she analyzed the person who had bright orange hair, amber eye's, and he scowled as he rubbed his face which looked pained._

_"Watch where you're going!" Renee yelled as she stood up and glared toward the orange-haired guy as he frowned and started to walk away. Renee growled and harshly she pulled his shoulder back._

_"Apologize you Carrot-top!" Renee shouted and widened her eye's when the guy brushed her hand off of his shoulder and glared._

_"Would you mind? Im busy." The guy said and suddenly Kanda stood in front of him with deep frown._

_"What do you want?" Kanda said frowning as the guy sighed and pointed toward Renee who scowled._

_"Well, I bumped into your girlfriend right there and she demanded me to apologize but I didn't cause she is equally guilty as me so I don't think Im the only one to apologize." He said and Renee blushed into deep red before she kicked on the guy's head._

_"WHO SAID I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU DUMBASS!" Renee shouted not noticing Kanda was slightly blushing, while the guy slowly stood up from the ground and painfully rubbed his head sighing before he spoke with lazy tone._

_"Okay, okay.. Geesh. Im sorry okay? For bumping into you."_

_"Apology accepted!" Renee said smiling before she whimpered in pain when Momo softly bonked her head._

_"Rere-chan! You have to apologize too! Im so sorry! Please forgive her rudeness! Im sorry!" Momo apologized while she bowed and the guy stared at her in amusement before he smiled._

_"Its alright, My name is Kurosaki Ichigo what's yours?" He asked and Momo smiled brightly while Renee grumbled._

_"My name is Hinamori Momo! and this is Renee Neverwinter and that's Kanda Yuu! Are you new to this school?" Momo asked tilting her head and Ichigo nodded._

_"Yeah, I just came here today, I also moved here from japan in Karakura town." Ichigo answered and Momo smiled cheerfully before it turned into sad expression._

_"Me and my parents lived there before too... Momo said smiling sadly and Ichigo stared at her with concern showing in his eye's._

_"What happened to you're parents?" Ichigo slowly asked and Momo's smile fell._

_"We came here in America for vacation and we were planning to go to beach and.. on the way we got into car accident..." Momo whispered as tears threatened to fall out of her eye's causing Ichigo to panic slightly before Renee swiftly wiped it away with small smile. Momo turn to Renee and smiled back while Ichigo sighed in relief, he was weak against crying girls._

_"Oh yeah... Im sorry for bumping into you strawberry." Renee said with a smirk and Ichigo frowned at the nickname before he yelled._

_"Don't call me that! You idiotic Otaku!" Renee widened her eye's before she lift her hand into fist with threatening aura around her._

_"Sure Im an Awesome Anime Otaku but Im not an idiot!" Renee shouted with anime tic mark on her forehead. ichigo and Renee started to threaten each other with dark aura around them while other random students sweat-dropped as the walked by._

_"Hey! No fighting!" Momo shouted pouting and instantly the dark aura faded away, Renee and Ichigo chuckled nervously as they pretend to look friendly to each other but inside their mind only one word echoed their mind 'KILL HIM/HER' While Momo smiled brightly not noticing Renee and Ichigo were secretly punching each other._

_"Tch... Im going.." Ichigo said scowling and started walk away, Renee playfully made funny face behind him and snickered while Momo furrowed her eye brow's in worry expression. She ran out to Ichigo and pulled his arm causing Ichigo to turn to see Momo with a bright smile._

_"Kurosaki-san do you want to have lunch with us?" She asked smiling with bright sura around her and Ichigo sweat-dropped while Renee and Kanda sighed._

_"S-sure.." Ichigo stuttered not knowing what to say, Momo' smile widened as she pulled him back._

_"Okay! Lets go!" Momo shouted smiling, pulling Ichigo who sweat-dropped with faint smile on his face. _

_"Momo why did you ask him to eat lunch with us? He's a snotty-Anime-Hater!" Renee said glaring with evil aura and Ichigo glared back._

_"Because! He's my friend!" Momo answered causing Ichigo to stare at her with surprised expression, Since he moved to america and came to this school... everyone was afraid of him and he thought he'll never gain firends or any companions but.. looks like he was wrong. Ichigo smiled and ruffled Momo's hair who pouted._

_"Stop it!" She whined trying to get Ichigo's hand off of her head, Ichigo smirked continuing to ruffle her hair before he softly laughed at Momo's pouting face as she crossed her arms._

_"You two! Stop it! Its time for class now!" Renee said with anime tic mark on her forehead with Kanda and their stomach growled knowing they were hungry. Momo and Ichigo sweat-dropped noticing the time flew pass, Their stomach growled as well._

_"Hahahahaha.. Sorry!" Momo said smiling and Renee softly bonked her head as Kanda sighed. _

_"Wait... if you two were hungry then why didn't you guys just eat while me and Momo were talking?" Ichigo asked with curious expression, Renee and Kanda stared at him as if he grew two head and smirked._

_"Its our job to keep Momo happy like she filled our life filled with happiness instead of boring life. And..." Renee smiled and Kanda scowled while Ichigo raised his eye brow in confusion. Renee and Kanda smiled softly before they spoke in unison._

_"We're her friends!" _

_"... ... ... ..." Ichigo stood silent with a smile, Momo who was staring outside the window for whole time tilted her in confusion not knowing what they were talking about._

_"What were you guys talking about?" She asked _

_"Nothing~" Renee said with playful tone and Kanda continued to scowl while Ichigo smiled ruffling Momo's hair._

_"Okay! We only have three minutes till the next class starts and it take ten minute to go there.. so... we only have one way to go there.." Renee said smiling evilly, Momo and Kanda shivered slightly while Ichigo stood confused as Renee grabbed his wrist with Momo who looked cheerful and Kanda looking like he wanted to die._

_"Are you ready for my Awesome plan? Ok!" The moment when Ichigo thought the rollar coaster was the best ride for him.. changed when Renee ran through the hall with intense speed dragging the other's from behind. _

_"Yay~" Momo yelled smiling brightly as the speed increased and Kanda stood silent looking sick._

_"WOOHOOO~!" Ichigo shouted with playful smile as Renee turned left, right and crashed against the classroom door._

_"WE'RE HERE! AND WE ARE NOT LATE~" Renee shouted as Ichigo and Kanda flew across the room before they crashed against the floor. The teacher who was already used to Renee's Awesome plan known as crashing into the door just sighed before the teacher gave confused look._

_"Where's Hinamori-san?" Renee froze and slowly looked around the room searching for the certain Peach she was dragging._

_"Don't tell me... we got separated with her during the run?" Ichigo asked with panicking look._

_"Ahhh... shit." Renee cursed before she rushed out the door with Kanda and Ichigo. The teacher just sighed and continued the lesson with other students who looked shocked not knowing what in the world happened._

_..._

_"Owww..." Momo said as she winced when she got up from the floor._

_She rubbed her back painfully and rushed through the crowd of students with panicking expression, she only had one min till her next class starts, Also she noticed she got separated with her friends while Renee did her so called Awesome plan. She glanced on her watch as she panted heavily, suddenly she bumped into something causing her to fall back, she gasped and closed her eye's waiting for the hard floor to hit her but warm hand wrapped around her._

_"Are you okay?" Warm and kind voice echoed Momo's ear, she slowly opened her eye's to see a brown-haired man with glasses and kind smile beamed toward her. Momo who didn't notice she was blushing stuttered._

_"T-thank you... U-uh.. u-um... Im sorry f-for b-bumping into y-you.." Momo stuttered blushing brightly not knowing what to say as the man smiled._

_"Don't worry about it but please be careful next time okay?" He said smiling warmly and walked away, Momo's heart skipped a beat before she clutched her burning chest and spoke._

_"Im Hinamori Momo! May... May I know your name sir?" Momo asked blushing brightly as the man turned and smiled._

_"Aizen Sosuke, It was please to meet you.. Momo-chan." He said and walked away, Momo stood shock before she smiled with tint of blush tainted her cheek as the happiness aura surrounded her._

_" He called my name! But why am I so happy? I wish I could meet him again..." Momo said blushing, Renee who was hiding from other side of the hallway out the window, she was watching the moment for whole time and stood shock not knowing what in the universe happened before she cursed herself as Ichigo and Kanda came._

_"What happened?" Ichigo asked staring at Renee who was clutching her head and Kanda frowned, Renee lifted her head up with shocked expression before she spoke._

_"Momo.. She's..." She trailed off as she stood silent, Ichigo frowned in confusion before he found Momo on the hallway looking like she's day dreaming._

_"Momo? She's right there!" Before Ichigo can call out to her Renee covered his mouth._

_"Mffhfhf fhadnINC SKSDSNKS!" Ichigo muffled and Renee shushed him before she uncovered his mouth._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo said frowning and Renee shook her head._

_"Before we meet with Momo right now I want you to know something..." Renee said as she glanced toward Kanda who was leaning against the wall as he frowned._

_"Ok.. what is it?" Ichigo said crossing his arms and scowled. Renee stood silent for a moment before she spoke slowly._

_"Momo's in love"_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author NotE:<span> **uM... uH... I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know its been a long time since I updated... Im sorry! -_;

**Toshiro:** Yeah, You suck

**Momo:** Shiro-chan! Don't say things like that to Eternal-chan!

**Toshiro**: She deserves it and I also hate her for including that bastard on this chapter!

**Momo:** What bastard?

**Eternal: **You don't want to know... Now Please do the disclaimer!~

**HitsuHina**: Eternal does not own us or-

**IchiRuki:** Bleach or-

**KanRen:** D-grayman!

**Eternal:** Thanks for reading~ XD

**Mrs Sound Effect:*** The Light I See, sung by Hitsugaya Toshiro from Bleach*


	24. Dark:of:the:Darkest:

**AuThOr nOTe: **IM ALIVE~ IM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! This is EternalloveHituHina AND IM VERY THANKFUL EVERYONE FOR WAITING PATIENTLY! Please Enjoy the Chapter! XD

**Toshiro:** Die, right now, No excuses so die right at this moment!

**Eternal:***sweat-drops* I-I'm sorry...

**Toshiro**:*scowls* Yeah right,

**Momo:** Shiro-chan! Don't be mean to Eternal-chan!

**Eternal:** Thank you Momo~

**Toshiro:***growls* Stupid Anime-Bleach-Lover...

**Eternal:***twitches* SHUT-UP! Now...Wonderful people and Reviewers! PlEaSe eNjOy ThE ChApTEr~!

**Toshiro&Momo:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Last time<span>... ...

_"Momo's in love"_

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT?" Ichigo and Kanda shouted and stared at Renee in disbelief, Some random students who passed by stared at them weirdly.<em>

_"You heard me, I said Momo's in love." Renee responded coolly and glanced to other side of the hallway to see daydreaming Momo with anime moe flowers around her.  
><em>

_"That is... bad." Kanda whispered in frightened tone which is rare for him, Ichigo stared at him weirdly before turning to Renee who stood motionless._

_"Whats so bad about Momo loving someone? Isn't normal and happy news for us?" Ichigo asked and tilted his head, scowling. Renee glanced toward him and sighed, rubbing her temples and opened her eye's tiredly._

_"Its a good thing but bad thing at the same time," She whispered, her voice turning fragile and soft made Ichigo raise his brow confusedly._

_"Why?"_

_"If Momo ever gets a boyfriend , She'll be clueless, stupid, easy prey for boys and-and-and-!"_

_"Wow! Wow! Calm down!" Ichigo raised his both hands and clutched on her shoulder, trying to calm her down who took deep breath._

_"And... I don't if I can protect her if she ever visits another boy's room... ..." She whispered and slumped on the wall, Ichigo furrowed his eye's with understanding eye's beside her, While Kanda sighed deeply staring out the window._

_"But... ... If that's what she's wants then I'll support her with all my best." Renee's voice turned brighter and energetic as she stood up and grinned, Ichigo smirked and patted her head which he shiver slightly when he felt dark aura from Kanda._

_"Now, Shall we go to Momo?" Renee asked smiling, she ran off with Ichigo and Kanda._

_..._

_"Momo!" Momo snapped out of her dream wordl and turned to see her friends running toward he, she smiled brightly and waved casually._

_"Rere-can~ Ichi-kun~ Kanda-san~! Where were you guys? I was loo-!" Momo was suddenly cut offed when Renee leaped on her, they both fell down with loud 'thud. Ichigo and Kanda sighed, smirking as they watched them._

_"Wha? Wha?" Momo confusedly ranted as she watched Renee smirking and pulled her cheeks._

_"Owowowowowow! Rere-chan it hurts!" _

_"Shut up, Now.. who were you thinking about?" Renee asked and laughed when she saw Momo blushed tainting her cheeks._

_"W-what are you talking about!" She exploded and pushed Renee off who fell with pointless expression._

_"What's his name again? Hm... ... Was it Bob?" Renee teasingly asked as Momo gasped dramatically._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! Its Aizen-sensei!" She shouted and immediately covered her mouth with shocked expression, Renee smirked and stood up from the ground as she helped Momo up who was too shock and embarrassed to move._

_"Aizen huh? Well, you obviously like him right?"_

_"H-Huh? N-no!"_

_"Well, well, is my little sister gonna have a boyfriend?" Ichigo slumped his arm around red faced Momo who sputtered with embarrassed expression._

_"No!"_

_"Don't lie, I know I just recently met you but you're like my little sister to me and it's kinda obvious you like this 'Aizen' by watching your reaction." He said, smirking and Kanda besides him curled up his lip into small smile._

_"I-I-I... ... ..." Momo mumbled as she blushed deeply and played with her fingers, Renee smiled and pulled her away from Ichigo who scowled and patted her head._

_"You should just confess, it'll be better." Renee said and covered her ears with bored expression when Momo blushed deeper and started to rant crazily._

_"WHAT! N-NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING! WHY ARE YOU GUYS THINKING SOMETHING WEIRD AND SO DESPERATE TO-TO-TO MAKE ME C-CONFESS TO A-AIZEN-SENSEI!" She shouted at them who widened their eye's and sweat-dropped as Momo stopped ranting and tilted her head with confused expression._

_"Uhhh... Momo..." Renee uncertainly pointed toward behind Momo who turned and almost fainted when her eye's met with familiar brown eye's with kind smile._

_"A-Aizen-sensei..." Momo mumbled as she turned brighter red and wobbled like she was going to faint any moment._

_"Momo-san? Are you okay?" He asked kindly and Momo nodded, still blushing._

_"D-did you hear w-what I say?" She asked and Aizen smiled before he patted her head._

_"Yes, I did."_

_That was the moment when Momo fainted._

* * *

><p>Toshiro clutched his hand into a fist, Renee's expression turned darker and regretful as she wobbled her chair besides Kanda who was closing his eye's with calm expression on the window, The room filled with heavy tension of dead silence was broken when Renee spoke.<p>

"Want me to continue?" She said and Toshiro stared at her, scowling as he nodded.

"Didn't I tell you? I thought I said I want to know everything about Momo's past."

"Hm? Well, lets continue shall we?" Renee said with dark tone.

* * *

><p><em>One week later... ...<em>

_"Momo!" Renee called out in front of her sister-like friend who jumped slightly with surprised expression before Momo smiled brightly._

_"What is it Rere-chan?"_

_"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Renee grumbled sitting next to her, Momo smiled nervously and sweat-dropped, Renee sighed deeply before bonking her head._

_"Ow!" Momo winched and rubbed head with tear forming on her eye's, Renee widened her eye's before she softly patted her head comfortably._

_"Are you okay? I didn't think I hit you that hard.."_

_"I'm fine, Just little bruised when I fell of the stairs!" Momo brightly smiled and stood up from the bench, Renee stared at her uncertainly before sighing and smiled._

_"Well, should we go home now? Today I'll force Ichigo and Kanda to cook us dinner cause right now they're at the arcade." Renee irritably grumbled, Momo giggled before shaking her head._

_"Sorry, Today I promised with Sosuke-san I'll eat dinner with him... ..." Momo apologetically responded with small smile and walked away, Renee gazed toward her and narrowed her eye's when she saw new bruise and small cuts on her shoulder before Momo suddenly turned the corner and disappeared._

_"... ... ... ...Tch, Momo really should stop going to that bastard's house," Renee grumbled and walked off toward the arcade where Ichigo and Kanda was located at._

_..._

_"DIE YOU PIECE OF LITTLE SH**!" Ichigo bellowed loudly as he pressed the game controller with incredible speed besides Kanda who calmly pressed the buttons normally and dodged Ichigo's avatar's punch and Kanda's avatar swiftly kicked it through the wall._

_"WHAT? I LOST AGAIN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEATING FOR BAKANDA!" Ichigo shouted in rage, Kanda twitched as few anime tic marks appeared on his forehead and glared toward the orange-haired man._

_"Just shut-up Starwberry! Or do you want hard way to shut you up?" Kanda asked with dark tone as he raised the fist, Ichigo scowled and smirked mockingly._

_"Says who the person losing to a mere girl..." He sneered and watched Kanda turn red in anger with embarrassment._

_"S-shut up!"_

_"You guys? What are you doing?" Renee tiredly asked as she walked through the automatic door, Ichigo and Kanda waved lazily before they went back on glaring each other, angry sparks flew around them._

_"Wait, Where's Momo?" Ichigo asked looking around for the certain peach as Renee sighed and twirled her straw before drinking the juice._

_"She said she had to eat dinner with Aizen, Geesh... ... Its been long time since we actually ate dinner together like family." Renee grumbled and Ichigo furrowed his brows with worried expression._

_"Aizen? Again? Didn't she go there to eat dinner with him day before yesterday and last week too?" He asked and Kanda besides him nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah... Hey, did you two notice Momo's weird behavior lately?" Renee asked, her expression turned serious and she settled her cup on the table._

_"Weird behavior? No, She looked completely fine to me." Ichigo answered and Kanda nodded before drinking his tea._

_"Oh... Ok,"_

_"Why? Was she acting weird today?" Strawberry asked and Renee nodded, her expression tuned back to normal with hint of worry and suspicion._

_"Yeah, today I saw bruise forming on her both arms with small cuts that was hardly visible, Do you think she's bullied or something while we're not looking?" She started show panic spreading through her face as well as Ichigo and Kanda who was shocked by the news._

_"We better check Momo if she's okay," Renee instately took her phone out and dialed Momo's number before cursing loudly, startling the other's._

_"What happen?" Ichigo asked and Renee frowned as she slammed her phone on the table._

_"Momo's phone is turned off..., Its not connecting!"_

_"What! Tch, this is bad. Does any of you have Aizen's number?" _

_"No" Kanda and Renee answered as Ichigo loudly cursed out._

_"Well, there's no choice but to visit his house." He said and watched his two companion with confused expression's._

_"You know where his house is?" Renee asked, Ichigo smirked and nodded before running out the automatic door as Kanda and Renee followed him from behind._

_..._

_They ran through the fancy looking house one by one, turning corners, running though the streets made them tires as they panted heavily and stood in front of one of the fanciest house._

_"Are...We...Here?" Renee asked between the pants and Ichigo nodded before knocking on the door. _

_There was few moments of silence, Ichigo frowned and knocked on the door with more force._

_"Are you sure this is the place?" Kanda asked frowning, Ichigo scowled and glared at him._

_"Yeah, I saw Aizen walking inside this house when I walked around, trying to look for Momo that day." He said and knocked on the door with all his strength that the door crashed open._

_"Nice going, dumbass," Kanda mumbled irritably and Ichigo grinned in response, Renee ignored their stupid chat and quickly went inside the house, it was completely dark and Renee pulled out her phone to slightly lightening up the small space._

_"Hello? Aizen? Momo? Where are you?" But the total silence met the group, Renee desperately looked around and opened every doors. Kanda and Ichigo stood besides her with protective stance as they looked around for Momo and Aizen._

_"Hey! I found upstairs!" Renee shouted and ran up the stairs with new hope shining her eye's, Ichigo and Kanda quickly followed her._

_"Aizen! Momo! Are you in there!" Rene shouted and opened one of the doors, She froze, her face went pale and her hands started to shake uncontrollably, Slowly Ichigo and Kanda widened their eye's at the horrible sight. Renee slumped on her knee's to the floor and tears started to drop from her eye's and covered her mouth in total disbelief._

_"M-Mo...mo? W-why?"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note:<span> **Ohh~ Cliffhanger~! XD Thanks for reading and please review!~ Also Im... well... I actually need a break from this story... IM SORRY! I KNOW IM JUST A SELFISH, REALLY REALLY BAD PERSON but... I just need time to think...

**Toshiro&Momo:** WHat~? You're gonna leave us?

**Eternal: **NO! DON'T WOORY IT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY~ X3

**Mrs Sound effect:** *Risky Game, by Nero*


	25. False:Love:

_**AN: **_Well... IM SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

**Toshiro:** ... ... Forget you, go away.

**Eternal:** AHHH~ IM SORRY!

**Momo:***smiles* Its okay! Im just happy you're back Eternal-chan!

**Eternal**: Aww~ Thanks!

**Momo:** And I bet Shiro-chan missed you too!

**Toshiro**:*twitches* N-

**Eternal:** Yeah, yeah, whatever I missed you too SHIRO-CHAN.

**Toshiro:** DONT CALL ME THAT!

**Eternal:** *Ignores him* Well, I guess we should stop chatting so the reviewers can read!

**Momo:** Yep!

**Toshiro:***sighs*

**E&M&T:** ENJOY~!

* * *

><p><em>Smell of blood tingled her nose in disgust<em>

_The sight of one of your the precious people dying,_

_Unforgivable, The word echoed the certain brunettes mind over and over again._

_It must be a dream... It has to be a dream! No, this is a nightmare! I wanna wake up... I don't want to believe this! No! No! No..., But Renee knew it was a reality not a nightmare but unbearable truth of reality. She _uncontrollably started to shake, not from the coldness but pure rage that built up inside of her, the displayed scene of blood.__

_"__Mo...mo? Why?" She whispered and almost fainted from shock but managed to stay strong, her expression turned deadly pale of disbelief, anger, and unbearable pain stung her heart at the sight of her best friend chained on the wall with blood pouring out from her head down to her bloody face. Without hestitaion Renee quickly rushed toward Momo and broke the chain with her bare hands, at this moment she didn't care about her hand being injured with cuts but her mind was fogged with pain and carefully laid Momo on the floor._

_"... ... ... ..." Ichigo and Kanda stood silent but Renee knew they were trying their very best not to kill the darkened figure behind her, Ichigo knelt besides the injured peach and embraced her carefully as Renee softly stroked Momo's bloody hair before she gritted her teeth, Ichigo nodded reading her expression and rushed out the room. The moment they left the room, Renee and Kanda turned to see certain man sitting on the small couch with cup of wine on his right hand, his smirk widened as he settled the cup on the table._

_"Hm? Why do you look so scary Miss Renee? I believe you'll look beautiful when you smile my dear," He chuckled darkly, Kanda narrowed his eye's and stood in front of Renee protectively._

_"Kanda... Move," Renee spoke calmly and pushed Kanda aside from her and ignored the glare from him, she took quiet steps toward the man._

_"Tell me? How many times did you touch Momo with your filthy hands?..." She asked, no, She absolutely demanded the answer from this monster that tortured her best friend without herself noticing made her sick._

_"Hm... Why should I tell you?" The man answered sickly and smiled teasingly, In split-second Renee stood in front of him and clutched his collar up in the air with deadly aura._

_"ANSWER ME, AIZEN SOSUKE!" She shouted in rage and punched his face when Azien started to chuckle._

_"Oh my, You're violent as usual aren't you Renee?" He spoke casually and Renee glared hatefully toward the man, She slightly tightened her hold around his neck trying not to snap his neck even though she desires to do it._

_"Do you want to kill me? You want to kill me so badly don't you? You want to snap this neck and end my life so desperately because I ... What did I do again? Hm... Oh yes, torturing your best friend Momo, It was very entertaining hearing her scream loudly when I whipped her numerous times. It echos my ear beautifully." He spoke calmly, but instantly Renee snapped in rage and her small calmness she managed to keep disappeared into nothing._

_"That naive girl was so foolish falling in love with me, In truth I wanted to send her off somewhere to some gang who wanted her body but I changed my mind, I decided I'll entertain myself by hearing her scream like a-"_

_Aizen didn't even have a time to finish his damn sentence when Renee threw him to the ground, She wanted to kill this man, She wanted to hurt him so badly, her mind when blank as she yelled in rage and aimed a punch toward his face._

_"RENEE!"_

_Suddenly Renee felt herself pulled into a embrace as the sound of loud gun-shot echoed the room, crimson liquid spread the white floor into red. Renee widened her eyes at the sight, She was held by Kanda who was panting heavily and blood endlessly poured out from his right shoulder, he tightened his other arm around her protectively._

_"Y-Yuu..." Renee whispered in disbelief as Kanda smirked before he glared at Aizen who smirked and held the pistol._

_"Oh? Aren't you two lovey-dovey, but unfortunately I must kill both of you," He spoke deadly and held the weapon in front of them,_

_Renee gritted her teeth, Were they going die pathetically by the monster? No, She didn't want to die because of him! Never in her life she felt so desperate to live in the past before she fatefully met Momo who changed her life. Momo helped her change, She taught her the brightness and happiness of life knowing there weren't always dark and sorrowful. Renee knew... She wanted to protect Momo with her life, but she failed, she failed by letting Momo fall in love with the man she thought he was trustworthy and kind-hearted for Momo, but no she was deadly wrong. The man known as Aizen Sosuke betrayed them, he betrayed Momo by torturing her and entertaining himself, Forcefully keeping Momo shut her mouth not to tell the others the dark truth. Why couldn't she notice her sorrowful eye's desperately trying to tell for help? Why couldn't she notice the bruises and the cuts over her? Renee wanted to cry, she wanted to cry how hopeless, and a worst friend she is, she didn't even know if Momo still consider her as a friend._

_"Momo... ... Im sorry..." Renee whispered and closed her eye's, Kanda stared down at her with soft eye's and glared toward Aizen who smiled sickly and loaded his gun. Renee forcefully prevent her tears from flowing out, She didn't want to look weak or letting that monster see her cry as she opened them slowly with fierce intent of kill._

_"Im surprised you still have a courage to kill me Renee Neverwinter, or should I say? Renee Kanda, I heard you two are determined to marry each other aren't you?" He said teasingly, Renee and Kanda glared knowing he got that information from Momo by deceiving her, All this time he pretended to love her._

_"Now, I hope you two will have great wedding... ... At heaven," He said and triggered his gun._

_Was she going to die?, The pain spread out her body, She felt blood pouring out from the injury, She slowly gazed the man she came to love beside her fallen to the ground, his arms flopped on her protectively. Renee letted her tears flow out and desperately crawled closer to Kanda. She slowly held him and glared weakly toward Aizen who stood calmly and walked out the door._

_."Wa..it... Come... Back.. you coward..." Renee managed to speak before the pain shut her off._

_Anger, She wanted to kill him and at the same time she wanted her kill herself for many reasons of being weak, fail to protect her precious people, the hopelessness of death by the most hated man. __Renee widened her eye's as blackness started to invade her mind, She didn't want to die, but her eye's betrayed her as it entirely closed._

_..._

_"Where... The... hell... am... I? Wait a minute... AM I ALIVE?" Renee gasped out and noticed her surroundings inside the room painted white with small table and chair beside the bed she was laid on, Suddenly the flashback came into her mind and quickly sat up, only to gasp in pain and clutched her bandaged stomach that had been shot. Renee sighed and saw Kanda sleeping peacefully next her bed, She smiled and relief washed over her before it disappeared and one person entered her mind._

_"MOMO!" She shouted out and rushed out the room, She ran across the hallway, ignoring the shouts from the nurses and desperately looked for Momo, Suddenly she bumped into somebody and clutched her pained nose._

_"Sorry! but I have to-"_

_"Renee." Familiar voice echoed her ears, Renee looked up and saw orange-haired man smirking._

_"ICHIGO!" Renee said smiling, Ichigo smiled back and patted her head._

_"What's up, So? How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly, Renee smirked and playfully punched his shoulder._

_"Im fine and I bet Kanda is fine too cause I saw him sleeping like a baby." She laughed as Ichigo joined the laughter._

_"That's good to hear, but are you sure he didn't wake up or anything?" He asked and Renee stared at him weirdly._

_"Yeah, What do you mean he waked up? I'm positive he was slee-"_

_"RENEE~!" Suddenly, Kanda rushed into her as they crashed and rolled down the floor, Ichigo whistled at the sight of Kanda on top of Renee who stared blankly at him with flushed face._

_"Wha-?" Renee intelligently mumbled and stared into Kanda's eye's filed with concern and relief._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Kanda asked worriedly and held Renee with his arms, Renee twitched her brow in annoyance and punched straight into his face, blushing._

_"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO!" She shouted, Kanda rubbed his face and scowled before he settled Renee down who frowned and glared at him with tint of red tainted on her cheeks._

_"Geesh, You two go get a room..." Ichigo mumbled, Kanda and Renee turn to him and glared, both of them blushing._

_"SHUT UP CARROT-TOP!"_

_"Okay, Okay, I was just joking! Anyway, do you guys want to meet with Momo or what?" Ichigo's expression turned serious, Renee widened her eye's and nodded with determination as Kanda agreed. _

_"Okay, lets go." Ichigo said and started to walk off as Renee followed him._

_"Ichigo? What happened yesterday after you ran off with Momo?" Renee asked and Ichigo frowned._

_"Well, when you told me to run, I wanted to disagree but I knew Momo's health was more important so I went straight to the hospital which was long a way to get there, After I settled Momo into a hospital I immediately called the police and found you guys bleeding. Unfortunately we didn't find Aizen anywhere." He said with disappointed expression. Renee clutched her hand into a fist knowing Aizen was still alive made her determined to kill him, even if it means by going to the world government and ask them for billion of troops of police to figure where that bastard is hiding._

_"How's... Momo?" Renee whispered softly and unclenched her hand, Ichigo stared down at her and shook his head._

_"Bad." Renee snapped her head toward Ichigo with worried expression as Ichigo sighed deeply and pulled his collar down to see mid-size cut on his neck._

_"This happened when I tried to calm Momo down this mourning... and I believe her mind and body is... beyond the repair." He mumbled darkly, Renee stared at him in disbelief._

_"You're kidding right? Man, Ichigo! You shouldn't make up jokes out of the blue! But you did got me there!" Renee said and laughed. Kanda and Ichigo stared at her knowing the laugh was fake as the laughter died down into a angry yell as Renee punched the nearest wall, cracking it. _

_"... ... Ichigo, I want to talk to her." She mumbled as Orange-haired man nodded hesitantly knowing he can't say no to his friend. He took out the key from his pocket and threw it to Renee who catched it._

_"...We're here." He said and stood in front of the certain door with name tag on the side reading 'Hinamori Momo'. Renee nodded and slowly unlocked door as she opened it._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author Note:<span> _**THANKS FOR READING!

Toshiro: Tch, You really should update more faster Stupid-Anime-Manga-Bleach-OTAKU!

Me:*twitches* What did you call me? and you got that all wrong! Its "Awesome-Anime-Manga-Bleach-FairyTail-OTAKU'!

Toshiro:*Sweat-drops*

Me:*smiles* Bye~ See you guys later!

HitsuHina: Eternal does not own us or-

IchiRuki: Bleach or-

KanRen: D-grayman!

Mrs Soundeffect: *Be as one, by W-inds. This song is also used in Fairy Tail ending 9*


	26. Cursed:Friendship:

**A/N: **HI~ The update is so slow... *sighs* I really should train to update faster. ANYWAYS, ENJOY~ X3

**Warning: **KINDA DRAMA, Violence, Colorful curses,

* * *

><p><em>"Momo...?" Renee whispered softly, closing the door behind her in process. Ichigo and Kanda stood besides her, they stared at the laid figure on the bed with two brown orbs opened slowly, showing nothing but nothingness. Renee froze not knowing why she felt shiver running down her spine at the moment she saw the pair of cold eye's.<em>

_"... ... ... ..." Momo laid silent on the bed and stared at her. Renee blinked when she noticed her gaze and stared back._

_ All she could see was a bottomless pit of sadness and pain, and it tore her heart completely. Momo continued to stare, and if it wasn't Renee's imagination, the Peach's eyes were getting bigger by the second. They were filling up with an unnatural, strong, fear._

_A fear of _her_._

_Renee slowly and tentatively reached out, wanting to ease the fragile peach, but the result was exactly the opposite. Momo exploded in a flurry of limbs and blankets and screamed._

_The screeching scream pierced everyone's ears as Momo thrashed around her bed._

_"DONT TOUCH ME!" She screeched._

_"Momo! Its me, Renee!" Renee desperately tried to reach out and froze when Momo slapped her hand away with panicking expression, two brown orbs flashed certain emotion. The pure, raw feeling Renee thought Momo will never show... the emotion of anger and hate. _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY!" Momo continued to yell and threw several items toward Renee who was too shock to do anything, she didn't tried to dodge the vase that flew toward her head. In split-second, Kanda swiftly caught it, Renee blinked before she felt herself lift up and noticed Kanda was carrying her over his shoulder._

_"What the... LET ME GO!" Renee struggled to get off, but to no avail, Kanda was actually stronger than her and forcefully walked out the room with Ichigo._

_"Go... away... go away please..." Momo struggled to speak and fresh tears slid down her cheek, Ichigo paused and turned to her. _

_"Momo..." Ichigo whispered and patted the peach who winced at the touch and scooted away fearfully, the orange-haired man smiled sadly and walked out the room, he slumped on the door and sighed._

_"Its okay... We promise we'll protect you no matter what... We won't dare to make someone hurt you again... NEVER." he mumbled and walked through the hallway knowing his friends were at the rooftop._

_..._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU FREAKING-GAY-SAMURAI?" Renee yelled in anger and pushed Kanda away._

_"... ... ... ..." He stood silent making Renee's anger point to boil by every second._

_"he was worried if you'll break down by seeing your best friend broken." Ichigo answered and walked up to them, Renee widened her eye's and growled._

_"Im fine... ... IM PERFECTLY FINE!" She shouted, trying to ignore the image of Momo's tears welled up inside those eye's filled with sadness, pain, anger, and hate._

_"... I-I-I couldn't do anything... I COULDN'T SAVE MOMO!" Renee dropped top her knees and desperately tried not to let her tears fall. Ichigo looked away and gritted his teeth. Kanda frowned and bend his knees, he comfortably embraced the brunette._

_"... You're obviously not okay, stupid-girl." Kanda said and patted her head, trying to comfort Renee who cried on his shoulder and struggled to clear her raged mind. She was mad, no she was more like pissed off. She couldn't stand how useless, worthless friend she was right now. She couldn't feel confident to make Momo smile again, after that bastard tortured and shattered Momo's fragile heart was too painful truth and reality. She wanted to help Momo, She wanted her best friend to turn back to her old self she used to know so well and loved. Why? Why did this have to happen?_

_"Renee... Don't cry." Kanda whispered to her ears, He pulled away from the hug and stared into her puffy, red eye's._

_"You're the girl I love, I hate it when you cry. Where is that determined, strong-hearted, lazy girl I always admired and loved for all these years? Isn't Momo your precious person? A friend who changed you completely to brighter side and helped you escape from the darkness, So if she always stayed by your side and supported you, Isn't your turn to help her escape from the darkness and never leave her side?" He said with his rare smile, Renee widened her eye's and couldn't suppress the bright blush spreading her cheeks before she smirked and punched his face._

_"Ow!" Kanda yelped and rubbed his face, glaring at the brunette who laughed._

_"That was cheesy speech Kanda!" She laughed as Kanda blushed and looked away. _

_"But... Thanks for the support. I'll definitely save Momo like she saved me!" Renee said and ran down the stairs, knowing where she is heading to, Kanda smirked and glared at the chuckling orange-haired man beside him._

_"Good job at comforting your girl-friend." Ichigo said smirking at the blushing Kanda._

_"Shut up... I just wanted to make her happy, and she's the only one who can save Momo." He said, Ichigo frowned and silently agreed._

* * *

><p><em>Renee stood in front of the door, a door that leads to her shattered friend struggling in the darkness, She took slow-deep breath and her hand slowly reached out for the door handle. Suddenly, a scream echoed from the room, a piercing voice that made Renee froze in fear knowing it belongs to her friend. Momo! She quickly snapped the door open, she barely dodged the small piece of glass away from her eye's as she saw Momo thrashing around the bed and throwing stuff randomly around the room. Renee's eyes widened at the red, familiar liquid, dripping from Momo's hand.<em>

_"Momo! Stop it!" Renee shouted and held Momo's shoulder down, trying to stop the panicking Peach who screamed. Renee winced in sudden pain when she felt a punch on her stomach, she gritted her teeth and ignored the pain as Momo continued to resist her and punched everywhere. _

_"Momo... Its okay, Im here." Renee whispered, small line of blood tickled down from her mouth that formed into a small smile. Momo cried and aimed another punch toward Renee who dodged and embraced her. _

_"Let go! Let go! LET GO OF ME!" Momo yelled, punching Renee's back rapidly. _

_"I'm sorry... Im sorry..." Renee whispered, tears freely flowed out from her eye's and felt Momo froze and paused the attack._

_"Momo, Im sorry... I couldn't protect you... I know you endured all that pain by yourself, You tried to call for help but couldn't... I-I broke my promise with you... _Im sorry! I'm sorry! Im sorry... ... I-" Renee froze when she felt Momo patting her head comfortably.__

__"Momo...?" Renee whispered questionably, She felt like the time froze when she saw a tear tickling down Momo's cheek.__

__"... ... You didn't broke my promise at all... That night when you, Kanda-san, and Ichigo-kun bashed in the house... I felt relief and was reminded that I wasn't alone. You guys saved me until the very end... ... I always trusted you guys that someday... you guys will save me and that wish came true. I saw you fighting for me, I was happy." Momo ruffled Renee's hair.__

__"Thank you, Rere-chan. A-and... I-I'm SORRY FOR HURTING YOU! IM SORRY!"" Momo cried, Renee stared and smiled. She slowly wrapped her arms around Momo and patted her head.__

__"Sheesh, Stop being a crybaby! Im fine!" Renee shouted and sweat-dropped when she noticed Momo fell a sleep on her arms. Renee sighed and smiled, She carefully laid her on the bed.__

__"Momo... no matter what, I'll protect you. I'll never fail, I'll protect you with my life... I swear... I'll kill anyone who dares to make you cry again."__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nightmare<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Small, dark room. The scent of alcohol and blood, Her hands tangled with leather material and disgusting wound underneath it. She knew there was no escape until the sunlight shows. The shadowed figure blocked her sight, a intense pain flowed throughout her body. She bit her tongue, trying not to scream as the man's hand slapped her face sidewards.<em>

_"Now, now, don't be a bad girl." A sweet voice echoed her ears. She felt her hair snapped upwards and had a urge to cry when she felt a lip smashed against her. A tongue roughly explored her mouth, she felt disgusted and bit the tongue. She felt like grinning when the man pulled away with blood tickling down from his mouth. _

_"Oh? Looks like I have to punish you... Momo." He sickly called her name, She couldn't believe she once fell for this guy. She wanted to kill herself as the filthy hand grabbed her wrist as another hand pulled out certain material._

__ A whip.__

__She knows what is coming next.__

_She's scared inside; she doesn't want that man's hands on her anymore. His breath in her face or his voice in her ears. She just wants the nightmare to end._

_He doesn't care about what she wants._

__She begs for no more,__

__But where is mercy__ _here?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading~ X3 Now I must sleep or else Im gonna die XP


	27. Sakura:to:Food:to:Destined Situation:

**A/N: **I'm back... The awesome, epic, ME IS BACK~ XD The writers block doesn't exist anymore! From now on I promise I'll update more frequently~ X3 Thanks for all the supports!

**mysteri0s**-_ Thank you so much for the review! XD From now on I'll try not to make other characters (Aizen) abuse Momo :(_

**Hyourinmaru10**- _I'm grateful for your review and support! Thank you~! X3_

**Reader-Favs**- _I want to hug her too! Thanks for the review :3_

**YYuuuukkaannddaa**- _Lol, Arigatou for the reviews and the filler you requested me will be done by tomorrow so wait patiently! XD_

**MysteriousLazyAuthors**- _Honestly, I don't know what to say but thank you for reading all of the chapter and reviewing it! Thank you so much! I hope you'll soon have your own profile! XD_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE FOR READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS DEFINITELY RECEIVE COOKIES FROM ME! XD**

* * *

><p><em>"Hah... Hah..." Certain Peach was testing her limits as she panted heavily, beads of sweats rolled down her small and fragile face as the mourning sun shined brightly through the curtain. Taking small steps at a time, her feet wobbled as she held tightly on Renee's shoulder. <em>

_"Its okay, take small steps at a time..." Renee whispered and smiled when Momo successfully walk to the opposite wall without being held, The peach widened her eye's and smiled before losing her balance._

_"WATCH OUT!" Renee shouted, In split-second the brunette made it in time and prevented Momo from falling to the ground. At the sudden event Momo blinked confusingly before smiling nervously._

_"Hahahaha... Sorry Rere-chan, Looks like I'm not completely healed yet..." Momo laughed awkwardly and slowly sat on the couch as Renee casually sat next to her and smirked._

_"Don't worry, You'll heal soon. Mrs. Retsu said you're improving really quickly!" _

_Renee froze when she noticed Momo was lost in her thoughts and was staring at her feet as she tried to lift it up but to no avail, it only moved slightly and slumped down as if it was dead. While watching the scene, Renee furrowed her eye's and patted the Momo's head comfortingly. Slowly, Momo lifted her head up and stared at the brunette who was looking away embarrassingly, Momo smiled at her before flinching when it contacted on her injured spot causing Renee to flinch her hand away._

_"Sorr-" Renee was cut offed when Momo smiled and shook her head._

_"Don't apologize, Come on! Lets go back to my room, I'm getting tired!" Momo said as she yawned and stretched her arms. The brunette blinked before smiling and lifted Momo from the couch before holding carefully around the her arm._

_"Aye sir!"_

_"Hey! I'm not a guy!"_

_"Meh, Who cares!" Renee teased and supported Momo up from the couch before placing her gently on the wheeling chair. She pushed it to move forward as Momo started hum her favorite song happily. They slowly past the other patients room and was about to turn the corner before Momo motioned Renee to stop and smiled excitedly causing Renee to raise her brow confusingly._

_"What?" Renee asked._

_"I wanna go outside! Lets take a walk around the hospitals front yard! PLEASE~!" Momo begged with her sparkling puppy eye's._

_"Uh..."_

_"Please?"_

_"Uh... ... ..."_

_"Please?"_

_"Uh, FINE! Geesh! Okay, okay, I get it!" Renee sighed as Momo cheered happily as they U-turned and walked outside the hospital building. The moment they both walked outside, blooming and magnificent scene of sakura tree's lining down the sidewalk and millions of dancing flower petals greeted them._

_"Wah... SUGOI!" Momo stared at the beautiful sakura tree's one be one as few petals fell on top of her head causing Renee to laugh._

_"What are you laughing at Rere-chan?" The Peach stared curiously at her as Renee shook her head and smiled._

_"Its nothing, but you should be grateful I took you out here. Even though you're not allowed to go outside of the hospital yet." Renee said._

_"I know and I'm grateful, It's been so long since I went outside freely and breathed in fresh air, Also I haven't seen sakura tree's for long time..." Momo's eye started to cloud in sadness as she reached out for the sakura._

_-Yeah, I know...- Renee responded inside her thought as she watched Momo trying to reach out for the pink flower._

_2 months after that deadly accident..._

_1 month of repeating process of Momo's surgery and almost lost her life 3 times._

_3 weeks of Momo's training and 4 more days before she can get out of the hospital._

_-Only 4 more days..., Momo can get out of this hospital and I can help her enjoy her life. No more pain, No more suffering, and no more... I'll never allow Momo to take wrong path of false love.- Renee slowly reached out for the small branch of sakura flowers and handed to Momo who smiled happily._

_"Thank you Renee-chan!" Momo smiled as she twirled it around her fingers._

_"Yeah, Yeah, your welcome. Man, this sakura reminds me so much of the anime character I know." Renee said as she smiled when Momo giggled and stared at the small, pink flower on her palm._

_"You always talk about anime, You stupid-Otaku." Renee flinched at the familiar voice and twirled around to see frowning Kanda and Ichigo as they walked toward them._

_"Shut up perverted-Samurai! How do YOU even know the awesomeness of anime!" The brunette shouted, She glared as Kanda glared back._

_"Everyone can freaking tell that anime and manga sucks!" Kanda shouted back as the sparks formed between them with dark auras._

_"You two, stop fighting like a old married couple and just shut up for once." Ichigo yawned and placed his hand on his ears when they both shouted at him._

_"SHUT UP STRAWBERRY! AND STOP COPYING ME YOU PERVERTED SAMURAI/STUPID-OTAKU!" Kanda and Renee growled as they continued to glare at each other._

_"Momo, are you sure you're okay to go outside?" Ichigo asked worriedly at Momo and completely ignored the fighting lovers on the background._

_"Hm? Of course I'm fine! See?" Momo smiled and tried to stood up from the wheel chair before Ichigo prevented her._

_"Don't overdo yourself, Show me when you completely heal okay?" Ichigo said as he smiled when Momo pouted and stubbornly nodded._

_"Yosh! The weathers nice and sunny so lets go eat somewhere! My Larry is hungry~!" Renee whined, She patted her stomach and glared when Kanda was about to retort and successfully shut him upped._

_"Okay, Okay... How about McDonalds?" Ichigo said._

_"No, I want soba." Kanda retorted back._

_"Nuh-uh both of you guy's options aren't healthy enough! Momo is still weak so we need to eat something with lots of nutrients for her!" Renee responded smartly causing them to sweat-drop except for Momo who was smiling as she played with the flower petals._

_"Hm... Chilis?" The Strawberry said._

_"Nope."_

_"Sushi." The Samurai shrugged and said._

_"No."_

_"Starbucks?"_

_"No you idiot! That place doesn't even have that much food!" Renee yelled as Ichigo smiled nervously._

_"Sorry, Sorry."_

_"Can't we just eat it here?" Kanda sighed and Renee stared at him in disbelief._

_"NO~! Hospital food tastes bad!" Renee said and stuck out her tongue in disgust as Ichigo agreed with her and nodded._

_"Momo, What do you want to eat?" Kanda asked as Momo tilted her head._

_"Hm... Pasta~!" Momo squealed and raised both of her hands up in the air._

_"PASTA~!" Renee joined the squealing and smiled._

_"Geesh... They watch too much Hetalia..." Ichigo and Kanda sweat-dropped at the girls outburst._

_"Okay, I know the perfect place for pasta and different kinds of food is gathered at the certain awesome restaurant!" Renee said as she started to push Momo who was sitting on her wheel chair and started to hum playfully as they both walked toward the gate, followed by Kanda and Ichigo._

_..._

_"We're here!" Renee shouted and walked inside the restaurant called 'Akai Sora.'. Renee helped Momo up from the wheel chair and carefully moved Momo on the sitting mat next to her._

_"Wow... This is one hella of fancy restaurant." Ichigo commented as he sat next to Kanda._

_"Yep, I found this randomly with Momo before and the food is hella GOOD! And when I mean 'Hella' it means its SUPER-DUPER DELICIOUS~!" Renee said as Momo smiled and nodded._

_"Do they have soba here?" Kanda asked as he looked over the menu._

_"Yeah." Ichigo said as he spotted the word 'soba' on the menu before he started to think what to order._

_"Then we're good." Kanda said and settled the menu on the table as he crossed his arms._

_" Kay, we're all good. Hey! Sora!" Renee shouted as the head popped out from the side of the kitchen door._

_"Oh~! Hey Renee-chan, Momo-chan~!" A girl with pair of blue eye's covered with small glasses and long silky black hair girl smiled toward them._

_"What would you like to order?" Sora asked smiling as Renee started to order the food._

_"Oh, and don't forget to add me extra twenty-dango's on the side!" Renee said as she finished ordering and Sora smiled before she went in the kitchen._

_"So? Who's that?" Ichigo asked, sipping his tea on the process._

_"Hm? You mean Sora? She's the boss and the top chief here and when me and Momo came to visit she was always so kind to us. So, we became close friends." Momo happily answered._

_"Tch, Are you sure you can trust her?" Kanda asked but his question was unanswered when Sora brought the food on the table._

_"Okay, no more talking but more eating!" Renee shouted as she started to eat the huge mountain of food._

_..._

_"Phew... That was good~!" Renee mumbled._

_"Yep!" Momo agreed as she sip the tea._

_"I... can't... eat no more..." Ichigo gasped out and tried to ease the pain on his stomach._

_"Its getting dark, we should head back to hospital cause Momo needs to sleep." Kanda said as everyone agreed._

_"Bye Sora! Here's the money." Renee said but Sora smiled and shook her head._

_"No money required, Its free cause Im happy that Momo is getting better and better." Sora said as Renee smiled and thanked her before walking out of the restaurant with the others. They never noticed the creepy smile adorning Sora's face before she slowly closed the door._

_..._

_Only 2 more days..._

_"Neverwinter-san..." Retsu called out as Renee turn with confused expression._

_"Yes? What is it?" Renee asked and frowned when she saw Unohana's sad expression and took out a paper from her pocket and handed it to her._

_"I apologize, I did all I can but..." Rest trailed off as Renee widened her eye's in disbelief as she read one sentence each, She even re-read it if it was correct._

_"This can't be true... Why?" Renee whispered as the tear stung her eye's._

_"Momo-san's injury was too large to handle and that pressure cause her condition to bad to worse... If this keeps going on she'll never able to walk again... but if she takes the emergency surgery tomorrow there might be a chance... but if the surgery fails she'll... " Unohana whispered the last part as Renee widened her eye's and Unohana patted comfortingly on her shoulder before walking past the frozened brunette. She slowly walk toward the Momo's troom to see happy Momo watching tv with Ichigo and Kanda who noticed Renee's mood and frowned._

_"Oi, you okay?" Kanda asked._

_"No... Momo, you have to look at this." Renee said and handed the paper to Momo who tilted her head confusingly before she started to read and widened her eye's._

_"You gotta be kidding me..." Ichigo mumbled as he snatched away the paper from shocked-Momo and Kanda stood emotionless but inside he was shocked and anger built inside him._

_"Momo..." Renee worriedly whispered as the shadow covered Momo's expression._

_"I'll take the surgery tomorrow..." She barely whispered enought to let everyone hear who froze in shock, they widened their eye's in disbelief._

_"Momo, are you sure?" Renee asked worriedly and furrowed her brows when Momo weakly smiled._

_"Yeah... if I don't take the final surgery tomorrow... I'll never be able to walk again..." Momo answered and stared at the decorated sakura flower besides her._

_"But-" Renee was cut offed when Kanda patted her shoulder._

_"Don't Renee, Its her choice... She has the every right to choose." He said and Ichigo nodded with frown adorning his tanned face. Renee gritted her teeth, fist clutched together and she walked toward the door before looking back over her shoulder with serious expression on her face._

_"Fine, but Momo... Before you rush the choice you should think it properly, we still have time... Choose it carefully because..." Momo frowned and looked away as she stared through the window._

_"I know Rere-chan... If this surgery fails... I'll definitely never able to walk again or if the situation was bad enough..." The heavy tension filled the room as if it was daring anyone to say the forbidden word and Momo slowly closed her eye's, unable to hide her fear._

_"I'll die."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finish~~~~! XD Don't forget to R&R! PLEASE!

**Toshiro:***Glares* You don't deserve a review from the readers! Cause you suck at updating!

**Eternal:** -_-'' Yes, and I apologize... I'M VERY SORRY!

**Toshiro:** Seriously, When is my appearance gonna be at? Is it next chapter?

**Eternal:** Nope, probably few more chapters without you... *Dodges the icicle*

**Toshiro:** I hate you.

**Eternal:** Love you too SHIRO-CHAN~~~!

**Toshiro:***Twitches* SHUT UP!

**Eternal:** Okay, okay, Whateva. Please do the disclaimer!

**HitsuHina**: Eternal does not own us or-

**IchiRuki:** Bleach or-

**KanRen:** D-grayman!

**Eternal:** Thanks for reading~ XD

**Mrs Sound Effect:***Glitter by Mayumi Morinaga, Used by Fairy Tail's 11's ending.* - - -I RECOMMEND IT! XD totally love that song~!


	28. Filler: Peach's Surprise Birthday Pt 1

**A/N: **At last I FREAKING UPDATED! Sorry for my lateness! Its been busy and my life is getting complicated. Sorry, Please enjoy this Filler chapter for Momo's birthday! Even though it already past... but who cares! -w-

* * *

><p>The blazing hot sun mercilessly shined on a certain white-haired man. Right at this moment, his handsome face was scrunched up into a scowl and his silky hair was slightly damped by sweat. Passing people would often glance at the handsome man, the girls giggled as they passed by, but Toshiro didn't give a damn about them. Let them stare at him all they want cause he had no interest in them. Only one, single person in this whole, entire world- no- universe interested him and he dearly cared for. And...<p>

Today was a very special day for her.

But...

"Urgh... WHY IS IT SO DAMN HOT?!" he shouted as he cursed at the blazing sun above him while many people shivered in fear at his random outburst. Toshiro stood up from the bench he was sitting on and quickly left the park.

Busy crowds only made his mood worsen by the minute and people moved away from him. They could literally see the dark aura around the handsome man. Finally away from the crowds, Toshiro walked down the stairs between two tall buildings and stood in front of a beautiful elegant door. His heart started to beat faster and he lamely blamed the summer heat for causing his face to redden. Slowly, he opened the door and familiar sweet scent invaded his mind. Quietly, he walked inside the elegant cafe and looked around as he tried to look for a certain person. _"Looks like there's nobody here..."_ he sighed slightly before staring at the certain item he currently had in his hand, it was a small white box with a red ribbon tied on top of it. Toshiro carefully put away the item inside his pocket.

_"Well... I'll just wait for her I guess."_

He walked toward the table and sat on the comfy chair, resting his cheek on his hand. The peaceful moment between the time made him want to sigh in happiness and he slowly closed his turquoise eyes. Suddenly his eyes, then, snapped open when he felt like he was being watched. The mixture of peach and vanilla made him think of certain person. His gaze moved up to see two, light tan legs that followed up with light blue jeans, then a narrow waist with a red t-shirt, and then to a beautiful heart-shaped face with two familiar chocolate eyes that sparkled in curiosity and playfulness. He blinked. Once, and then twice before realizing it was Momo's face close to his own. He blushed madly as the peach laughed, her melodic voice only made him to blush deeper.

"Haha, Sorry for scaring you, Toshiro-san! You just looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but tease you a bit!" Momo bit back the another fit of laughter as she wiped the tears and smiled brightly. Toshiro couldn't help, but stare at the adorable sight before smiling.

"So? Why are you here?" Momo asked as she sat next to him, Toshiro blushed at the sudden warmth besides him before looking away shyly.

"U-Uh... I..."

"Hm?" Momo tilted her head in such a adorable way that made Toshiro to blush into different shades of red.

"W-well... Wanna hang out somewhere today?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering as Momo widened her eyes in excitement.

"Really? Yay~!" She smiled happily and shouted. Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of the girl he loves looking so happy.

"But why?" She curiously asked as Toshiro raised his brow in confusion. _"Don't tell me... She doesn't know that today is her birthday?"_

"Well... Today is your b-" Suddenly he paused and felt a shiver through out his body and slowly tilted his head to see familiar brunette outside the window, holding a big poster on her both hands.

**'DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER'** Written in large letters, he sweat dropped at the ridiculous sight and gazed at it questionably as he saw the brunette sigh in frustration as she started to write down something again.

'**_We're gonna surprise her so distract her while we prepare for the party k? Don't mess it up or else I'm gonna beat you up into a bloody pulp and cut you into tiny pieces and fee-'_**

Toshiro paused his reading and ignored the threats, already getting the fact that he needed to distract Momo for the surprise party. Geez, Renee can be really scary sometimes... Wait, She is always scary.

"What are you staring at Toshiro-san?" Momo asked and turned to the direction Toshiro has been staring for few minutes. She blinked when she saw that there was nothing outside the window.

"It's nothing." Toshiro smiled as he stood up from his chair, "Where do you want to go?"

Momo blinked before smiling brightly, twirling around, and she suddenly pausing as her smile widened, if that was even possible.

"I want go to amusement park!"

"Amusement park?" Toshiro blinked at the childish request. He hadn't been to amusement park for ages. The last time he could remember being at an amusement park was when he was a little child. Back then, he would always go with his grandma, but after his dear grandma died, he denied or canceled any request to go because he didn't want to be such childish kid, but a matured adult. Imagine staring at those innocent and happiness filled eyes eagerly staring at you. How can anyone say 'no' to such adorable face? Especially when it belonged to someone you love dearly.

"Sure, let's go to the amusement park." Momo smiled and embraced the white-haired man who stumbled a little before blushing at the contact.

"Yatta! Let's go right now!" she said and smiled sweetly, pulling the poor blushing Toshiro by his hand.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Secret hideout...<p>

* * *

><p>"*cough* This is Lazy Genius speaking. Is anyone there?"<p>

"Ash Cat is here!"

"Mr. Fox speaking. The targets are heading there way to the Karakura Amusement park."

"Tch... Why the hell are we stalking them?"

"Shut up Ero-Samurai! And we're stalking them for their own safety!"

"Don't tell me to shut up Strawberry!"

"It's Death Strawberry! Get that through your dense head!"

"What did you just sa-!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP RED-PINEAPPLE!"

"Um... G-guys?"

"What is it, Hime?"

"I-I think we just lost them..."

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, Stop shouting Ruki-Yuki... It's not that big of the deal..."

"YES IT IS! How am I suppose to sell MOE pictures of Momo and Toshiro-san if we don't even know where they are!"

"Guys, come on! Let's head out!"

Suddenly, nine people jumped out of the bush and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Once again sorry for the short chapter! But from now on I'll be updating more and more chapters! Arigato! -w-


End file.
